Fictions para Ruborizar
by AdmiRo
Summary: One-shot's eróticos de ficción, con personajes de series, películas y libros. Fiction Rated M ( 16). No recomendado para menores de 16 años.
1. Bella Sumisa

**Fan Fic: 'Bella Sumisa'**

Sinopsis: _Bella Swan, una joven de 17 años, vive en Forks con sus padres y su hermano de 26 años, un típico vago que no planea trabajar para obtener su casa propia._

_Bella es una joven de baja autoestima y que se siente poco atractiva._

_Sus padres renuevan los votos y se van tres semanas de luna de miel, para renovar la pasión. Su hermano Jasper se queda a cargo de la casa, pero no le da mucha importancia a Bella._

_Edward Cullen, un nuevo habitante de Forks, se hace amigo de Jasper y va a pasar unos días a la casa de los Swan, donde conoce a Bella, quien lo deslumbra por su inocencia._

_El perverso Edward disfruta de juegos dominante-sumisa, y someterá a Bella a una vida de lujuria._

_Es un Fiction que contiene lenguaje explicito y escenas fuertes. __**Este es un Fiction Rated M (16+).**_

**Ahora la historia: 'Bella Sumisa'**

Renovación de votos. Un día lleno de alegría y festejos en la familia Swan, René y Charlie están a punto de partir a Nueva York, y de dejar a su adolescente hija Bella de 17 años, que está en el último año de secundaria, y a su hijo Jasper de unos 26 años, el cual es un vago...

René dejó a cargo de la casa a su hijito Jasper, bien para él, pero malo para Bella, ya que él no es responsable y no la ayudará en nada.

La travesía estas tres semanas de convivencia con Jasper comienza esta misma tarde, ya que sus padres no estarán en Forks.

Estaba anocheciendo, y Bella sintió un sonido extraño proveniente de la sala, bajó las escaleras pero no veía nada, ya que la luz estaba apagada, tomó un palo de golf de su padre, y se acercó a la sala. Cuando ingresó, se frenó de golpe, sin hacer ruido, era su hermano...estaba follando con una mujer mayor que él. Al parecer a Jasper le gusta salir con mujeres mayores y experimentadas.

Bella retrocedió despacio, y subió las escaleras, se recostó en su cama y se puso los auriculares con música para no escuchar los gemidos de la mujer que estaba con su hermano.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella sintió repulsión de sentarse en aquel sillón, ya que allí su hermano había estado teniendo relaciones.

Se preparó, se puso la ropa adecuada, tomó los libros de la escuela, y su bolso y se dirigió a tomar el bus para llegar temprano a clases, ya que su hermano no iba a llevarla debia tomar el tonto bus que solo los niños tomaban.

Ella se sentía como una tonta por ir en bus, pero no iba a pedirle a su hermano nada, ni mucho menos suplicar.

Salió a la calle, y su hermano estaba allí fumando cigarros con un muchacho, uno que Bella nunca había visto.

_-Buenos días; dijo _Bella respetuosamente.

_-Ah!, esta es mi hermanita...;_ dijo Jasper con mala cara, señalándola a Bella.

_-Hola Bella;_ dijo el muchacho desconocido.

_-Hola...;_ contestó ella, mirando el rostro hermoso del muchacho, con pelo cobrizo, se formaban grandes ondas en su cabello, y sus ojos color miel eran espectaculares, su rostro era muy masculino, y su voz también. La camiseta que llevaba puesta le marcaba todo el espectacular cuerpo que tenía...Y esos brazos a los aires llenos de sudor y musculosos como si hiciera gimnasia cada día. Con unos jeans celestes ajustados en su entrepierna le marcaban su bulto, el cual parecía más espectacular que todo su cuerpo junto. . .

Bella le miró el bulto y levantó la vista, ella y se exaltó, ya que Edward la estaba mirando. Se sentia avergonzada y totalmente idiota!

_-Y a dónde vas?;_ dijo Edward mirándola con una sonrisa.

_-A la escuela...;_ le contestó Bella sonrojada.

_-Ahh! Vas a la escuela todavía? _

_-Si Edward! tiene solo 17 años, es una tontita;_ dijo de mala manera Jasper burlándose de ella.

_-Sí, tengo que tomar el bus...porque Jasper no me llevará..._

_-Claro que no...;_ acertó Jasper.

_-Yo tengo que ir al taller y te puedo llevar...;_ dijo amablemente Edward.

_-Ow..No lo sé...;_ respondió Bella incomoda, ya que hacía dos segundos atrás le había mirado la polla, y creía que Edward lo había notado.

_-Te llevo, ¿vamos?;_ dijo caminando hacia su coche que estaba estacionado en frente de la casa Swan.

Bella caminó hacia él y se subió en su coche...Jasper le hizo señas a Edward despidiéndose, y le grito:

_-Tírala en la ruta ¿si?;_ riéndose de Bella a carcajadas.

Edward lo miró e hizo caso omiso, se metió en el coche y arrancó.

_-¿Estas cómoda?;_ preguntó una vez que se habían alejado de la casa Swan.

_-Sí-;_ mintió ella con incomodidad.

_-Pues entonces ¿cómo te va en la escuela? _

_-Mmmm...Bien;_ dijo Bella bajando su mirada, y otra vez dirigiéndola hacia los pantalones de Edward, los cuales le quedaban aun más ajustados que antes y le marcaban cada centímetro de su polla, podía ver su tamaño, Bella estaba excitada, no podía evitar sentirse así de abrumada por este muchacho.

Cuando levantó la mirada, Edward estaba mirándola, por segunda vez y ya Bella se sintió tan mal y perturbada que giró su rostro hacia la ventanilla y trato de quedarse así todo el viaje.

_-Yo soy nuevo, hace poco me he mudado, vivo en el taller con mi tío...él es Carlisle Cullen, el dueño del taller de autos, ¿lo conoces?;_ preguntó Edward, sacando tema de conversación.

_-Mmm...Si, lo he visto;_ dijo ella incomoda y queriendo bajarse del auto de la vergüenza que tenia encima.

_-Linda falda...;_ dijo Edward mirando las piernas de Bella.

Bella lo miró y comenzó a sentirse extraña, era como si sus bragas se mojaran por aquel comentario excitante que nunca había recibido. Aunque para cualquier persona ese comentario quizás no les signifique nada, para Bella sí, ya que poseía una autoestima tan baja que no valoraba nada de lo que tenía físicamente ni mentalmente.

_-Gr-racias_-; dijo tartamudeando nerviosa.

_-Y...jovencita, ¿qué te gusta hacer?;_ preguntó Edward con picardía.

_-¿Hacer de qué?;_ replicó ella nerviosa.

_-Hacer...lo que sea, hacer algo, ¿qué te gusta?_

-_Bueno..Em..Me gusta caminar por el bosque, yyy...me gusta ir al cine...o ver películas_; contestó ella.

_-Y con respecto al sexo, ¿qué te gusta que te hagan_?; dijo él frenando el auto y fijando su mirada en Bella.

Bella se sintió muy intimidada, pero algo alagada, nunca antes le habían preguntado algo así, nunca.

_-Yo...;_ dijo Bella nerviosa sin poder terminar su frase tartamudeando.

_-Ya se, te gusta que te follen bien duro verdad?;_ le dijo Edward tocando la pierna izquierda de Bella.

Los muslos de Bella se tensaron, y su pierna sobresalto cuando él puso su mano sobre ella.

_-Me parece que te gusta que te den bien bien durito por la cola ¿no?, con unos buenos azotes. . .;_ dijo él y empezó a meter su mano por debajo de la falda de Bella, acercándose a sus bragas.

Bella tenía las manos sudadas y su cuerpo estaba tenso, su mente estaba paralizada, y su corazón parecía que iba a explotar.

_-¿Quieres que yo te meta la polla verdad? Dime!;_ le dijo con autoridad.

_-No sé...;_ dijo Bella sin pensarlo.

_-¿No sabes o te da vergüenza decirlo?_

_-Yo..._

_-¿Vos qué_?; dijo Edward apretando su mano contra las bragas de Bella, tocando el sexo de ella, apretándolo con fuerza, y jugueteando.

Bella gimió de placer, y su cuerpo se relajó, el miedo parecía haber desaparecido. Corrió su mano hacia donde estaba la de Edward, y la empujo hacia adentro, para que sus dedos la penetraran.

_-Asique eso es lo que quieres ¿quieres que te folle con mis dedos?_

_-Sí...;_ dijo Bella excitada.

Edward penetro a la joven con sus dedos, metiéndoselos una y otra vez, los fluidos de Bella le comenzaron a caer por la pierna, luego él bajó su rostro y beso la pierna de ella, sacó su lengua y la puso dentro del cuerpo de ella, dándole más y más placer.

_-Te gusta verdad?;_ le dijo él, viéndola a Bella retorcerse de placer.

_-Si,,,ooohhh! Si!, más...;_ pedía a gritos la joven.

Él quito sus dedos, tomó la cara de Bella, y le dijo: _-Mirá!_

Ella lo miró, y el introdujo sus dedos empapados de fluidos de Bella en su boca, luego la penetro otra vez y después puso sus dedos dentro de la boca de Bella.

_-¿Te gusta tu sabor?;_ dijo excitado.

_-Si..._

_-Si qué?_

_-Si me gusta;_ dijo ella gimiendo.

_-Si mi señor dime!;_ dijo Edward siendo el dominante.

_-Si mi señor...;_ gimió ella sin poder abrir los ojos de lo excitada que estaba.

Él quito sus manos del cuerpo de Bella, y se alejó de ella, sentándose derecho en el asiento del conductor.

Luego Bella abrió los ojos, y noto que sus bragas estaban bajas, su pierna mojada, y más sudada que nunca. Se subió la ropa interior, y luego se quedo mirando sus pies.

_-¿No vas a mirarme?;_ dijo él con voz firme.

Ella volteó y lo miró, sonrojada y con vergüenza dijo:

_-Si mi señor.._

_-Asique eso te gusta verdad? Pero que hermosa que eres, tu vagina va a ser toda mía, te voy a hacer las cosas que nunca imaginaste que te podían hacer, te voy a follar tan duro que te va a doler hasta el último hueso, te lo juro. _

Ella puso su mano en el pantalón de Edward, quería sentir su polla caliente.

_-¿Quieres tocarla?;_ dijo él excitado.

_-¿Puedo?;_ preguntó ella.

_-Si puedes...pero solo un minuto, ya te la voy a poner en la boquita y te voy a llenar...Pero eso después.._

Ella toco la polla del joven, y se comenzó a excitar, sentía como su cuerpo se retorcía por tener esa polla dentro, se imaginaba la polla de Edward en su boca y se excitaba aun más.

_-La quiero dentro;_ dijo ella excitada.

_-Nono, cuando yo diga, y ya es suficiente...;_ dijo quitando la mano de Bella.

_-¿Por qué no puedo?;_ pregunto inocentemente.

_-Porque yo lo digo Bella..._

_-Bueno mi señor;_ le contestó ella sabiendo que a eso quería jugar él.

_-¿Eres mi amo entonces?;_ dijo ella sonrojada.

_-¿Quieres que lo sea?;_ preguntó le mirándola fijamente y tocando uno de sus pechos, retorciéndolo, hasta que su pezón sobresalió, y lo comenzó a pellizcar.

_-Aaaayy!;_ gritó ella de dolor cuando él hizo eso.

_-¿Quieres?;_ volvió a decir él.

_-Si quiero amo...;_ exclamó Bella.

_-Entonces baja del coche ahora..;_ ordenó.

Bella nunca había echo esto antes, el juego del amo y la sumisa, nunca lo había imaginado, nunca había imaginado que un hombre podía hacerle semejantes cosas como decía Edward que iba a hacerle.

_-Ponte contra el capo;_ ordenó él.

_-Pero estamos en la ruta;_ dijo ella avergonzada.

_-¿Vas a hacer caso o no?;_ dijo él firme.

_-Si...;_ asintió ella, y se puso contra el capó del coche.

Él le dio una nalgada y luego levanto su falda y la bajó hasta sus rodillas, luego la empujo hacia dejante, y dejó su trasero al descubierto.

Bella escuchó la cremallera del jean de Edward bajarse, y comenzó a excitarse y a ponerse nerviosa. ¿Iba a penetrarla?

_-¿Que me vas a hacer?;_ dijo ella inocente.

-_Shhh...Quieta!;_ le gritó él.

Le dio otra nalgada y luego acaricio la nalga izquierda de Bella con su polla caliente.

_-¿Te gusta?_

_-Ohhh...Sii...;_ dijo Bella gimiendo.

Luego la penetró, ella largó un grito desgarrador, ya que nunca lo había hecho antes, y era verdaderamente doloroso.

_-Aaayy!;_ volvió a gritar.

_-¿Te duele?;_ preguntó él alivianando la penetración.

_-Si...;_ gimió ella.

Entonces él la penetro aun más fuerte...

_-Aaaayyy...Edward!;_ gritó ella de dolor.

Él la tomó del cabello, quito su polla del cuerpo de Bella, y la volteó.

_-¿Eso te dolio?_

_-S-ssi;_ dijo nerviosa y exitada.

_-Sí que?_

_-Si mi amo, mi señor...;_ contestó ella mientras los fluidos bajaban por su pierna.

_-Esta muy mojada...;_ dijo él chupando los fluidos que caían por el cuerpo de Bella.

_-Si, por ti...;_ dijo Bella gimiendo.

Un coche pasó, y Edward me tiró al suelo, tapándonos con los arbustos que estaban allí. . .

_-Parece que tendremos que ir a otro lugar...¿no?_

_-Me parece que sí..;_ respondió Bella.

_-¿No iras a clases verdad?_

_-No!;_ gritó rápidamente.

_-Que rápido que contestaste_!; dijo él riendo, y ayudándola a subir sus bragas, luego cerró sus pantalones guardando su polla, y se subieron al coche.

_-Adelante...;_ dijo Edward haciéndola pasar a su hogar.

Bella entro, y dejó su bolso en un sillón, luego caminó hacia la cocina, y él la apretó por atrás, bajando otra vez sus bragas, Bella se retorció, no lo esperaba...

_-Quieta mi sumisa...! Quieta!_

Ella se aflojó, y dejó que él hiciera con ella lo que quisiera...

Le quitó la falda y las bragas, dejándola expuesta, luego arrancó la camisa que llevaba, y desprendió su brasier.

Con una mano manoseaba el sexo de Bella, y con la otra tomaba un pecho, retorciéndolo, luego con su boca mordía los pezones, haciendo gritar a la jovencita.

_-Sii...Sii!;_ gritaba Bella excitada.

_-¿Quieres mi polla?;_ dijo él excitado.

_-Sí, si mi amo, sii!;_ contestó rápido ella, tomando a Edward de la cintura, y quitándole la camisa que llevaba.

Él se quito los jeans, y luego la ropa interior, se quedó al desnudo, igual que Bella, la dio vuelta y le dio tres nalgadas, ella gemía como loca, luego él tomó su pene y la penetró duro por casi diez minutos.

Ella gemía y se retorcía, ya que tenía dentro suyo a Edward. Podía sentir cada movimiento que él hacia dentro suyo, y eso la ponía más y más cachonda.

-_Me gustas mucho...;_ le dijo ella arañando la espalda del joven.

_-Te gusta bien salvaje! A mi también Bella!;_ exclamó.

_-Si...tú me gustas...;_ repitió gimiendo.

_-¿Te gusto mucho?; _preguntó perversamente.

_-Sii...Oh si!;_ gemía respondiéndole.

Después de tres horas exactas de penetración por donde se le ocurriese a Edward, y como se le ocurriese, Bella quedó tendida en el sillón donde había puesto sus libros.

_-Eres espectacular;_ dijo ella respirando agitada.

_-Tu igual mi sumisa...;_ dijo él besando los pechos de Bella.

Otra vez volvía a tener sexo, no podían parar, Bella ya no podía parar, sentía que era lo mejor que había sentido jamás! Era lo mejor que había podido hacer hoy y en su vida, al final el mirarle la polla a Edward le había salido bastante bien.

_-Bueno debo irme;_ aclaró Bella vistiéndose, ya que estaba anocheciendo.

_-¿Ya?;_ dijo él enojado.

_-Si..._

_-No!;_ dijo él ordenándole.

_-Debo irme..._

_-No!;_ y la tomó del brazo y la puso contra la pared.

_-Debes hacerme caso!;_ dijo él excitado tocándola.

_-Pero mi hermano va a..._

_-Él no notará nada, no te va a regañar...Y si lo hace se las verá conmigo. . . _

Volvió a quitarle la ropa a Bella y la arrastro hacia la cama, la penetro nuevamente y le decía al oído cuando la deseaba.

El tío de Edward entró en la casa, y él se exaltó.

_-Carajos! Mi tío!;_ dijo él preocupado porque la ropa de Bella había quedado abajo.

_-¿Con quién estas ahí dentro?;_ dijo el tío del otro lado de la puerta.

_-Es una muchacha...;_ dijo él, y Bella se quedó callada tapándose con una camisa de color gris.

-_Quiero entrar...;_ dijo el tío, y el tuvo que abrirle, ya que era su casa, y debía respetar las reglas.

_-Hola;_ le dijo mirando a Bella.

_-Hola...;_ contesto sonrojada tapándose con la camisa.

_-Bueno ¿podemos tener intimidad?_

_-Claro, pero no dejen su ropa por ahí...;_ dijo entregándole las bragas a Edward.

_-¿Eres mayor cierto?;_ dijo el tío mirando a la joven.

_-Ss-si;_ contestó Bella nerviosa.

Luego el tío se dio media vuelta y se escucho que bajaba por las escaleras.

_-Lo siento...;_ dijo él frustrado.

_-No hay problema..._

_-Gracias por no decir tu edad, eso habría sido un problema, digo eres menor..._

_-Si, lo se, pero yo elijo estar así, tu no me estas violando ni nada por el estilo..;_ contestó Bella riéndose.

_-Pero si quieres pudo intentar violarte un poquito!;_ dijo sonriéndole pícaramente con su rostro angelical pero perverso.

_-Sii...;_ admitió ella mientras se acercaba a él, y tocaba su polla con fuerza.

Luego de varias noches de desenfreno, de jugar a la sumisa y el amo, luego de varias nalgadas y varios lugares estrenados por los fluidos de ambos, Edward decidió expresar sus ganas de llevar una vida con Bella.

_-Quiero que seas siempre mi sumisa, que estemos juntos, ¿me entiendes?;_ le dijo Edward mirando a Bella que estaba recostada junto a él en la cama.

_-Voy a serlo siempre, siempre seré tuya...;_ le contestó Bella besando los labios carnosos del joven Edward.

Él le dio una fuerte nalgada a Bella y la besó con fuerza, metiendo su lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta de la joven Swan.

_-Me excitas como nadie lo ha hecho...eres mi Bella perfecta...;_ dijo él luego de quitar su lengua de la boca de ella.

_-Tócame...;_ le imploró ella.

_-Suplícalo...;_ ordenó él.

_-Por favor, tócame; _dijo arrodillada a los pies de Edward, siendo la sumisa que él quería.

La tocó y chupeteo sus pechos, dejándolos totalmente rojizos. Luego la tomó por las piernas, y la penetro, diciendo en su oído: -_Tu eres mía...Solo mía.._

_-Soy tuya_; exclamó Bella gimiendo, y se entregó completamente al cuerpo de Edward que le daba tanto placer. Un hombre que la valoraba tal y como era, y que le daba todo lo que había soñado.

**Fin**


	2. Una noche más

**Fan Fic: "Una noche más"**

Sinopsis: Bella Swan es una adicta al sexo, y su novio le pidió que fuera a reuniones para personas con problemas de adicciones.

Ella aceptó ya que ama a su novio Edward, y espera poder cambiar para él. Necesita cambiar, porque sino él la dejará, y ella no puede permitirse perderlo.

¿Pero será capaz de cumplir la promesa de la abstinencia cuando conozca al Sr. Grey, un hombre de la reunión que derrama pasión y lujuria?

Es un Fiction que contiene lenguaje explicito y escenas fuertes.

Este es un Fiction Rated M (16+).

**Ahora la historia: "Una noche más"**

Mi novio Edward me pidió, casi imploró que fuera a buscar ayuda, dice que estoy obsesionada con el sexo, y que no quiere seguir conmigo si voy a ser así...

Me buscó un lugar donde según él me van a arreglar. Van adictos en general, al alcohol, a la droga, al sexo, de todo...

Estoy algo nerviosa, hoy es mi primera vez ahí, y tendré que presentarme ante todos y contar mi intimidad, hablar de mi sexualidad.

Llegué a la reunión y lo único que podía ver era a una muchacha que estaba comiéndose las uñas, obviamente era adicta a las drogas, su cara lo decía todo. Estaba desesperada, se sentó a mi lado y dijo: -¿Tienes problemas de drogas?

-Mmm...No, soy adicta al sexo; le dije avergonzada de mi adicción.

-Oh! Si, allá hay otro igual..; y señalo a un hombre al cual no le podía ver el rostro porque estaba de espaldas a mi hablando con alguien más.

Comenzó a hablar la que parecía ser la "presidenta" del club de los adictos, y dio una introducción para los nuevos, por ejemplo para mí.

-Bueno tú eres Bella ¿no?; me dijo mirándome.

-Sí...; respondí nerviosa.

-¿Quieres pasar al escenario y presentarte?; me preguntó.

-Claro..; respondí nerviosa y me levante de la silla y me dirigí al escenario.

Me acomodé el cabello rojizo y dije en voz alta: -Me llamo Bella, y soy adicta al sexo..

-Hola Bella; contestaron todo y me sentí un poco mejor al ver que todos me miraban con buena cara y no me juzgaban.

-Pues estoy aquí porque mi novio dice que estoy mal, y que necesito arreglarme, sino me dejará...

-¿Y crees que estas mal y necesitas reparación?; preguntó la mujer que presidia la reunión.

-No..Yo me siento bien así, pero él dice que estoy mal...

En realidad a mí me gusta sentirme así, bueno, me refiero a ser una puta, en realidad lo disfruto...Me excita follar...; susurré y me sonrojé.

-Me gustaría que Edward, mi novio fuera mayor, en realidad me atraen los hombres mayores, más experimentados, que sepan lo que quiero y como lo quiero, me gustan más el tipo de hombres que son dominantes, y pues Edward no es así…El no me satisface, por eso lo engaño. Y él lo sabe por eso dice que va a dejarme si no me arreglo...

-¿Y cómo te sientes cuando él dice que necesitas ser reparada?

-Mal, me hace sentir mal, me hace sentir sucia...pero sucia mal, no sucia de puta, sino sucia de guarra y mala persona, como si fuera un pecado querer más de su polla, y querer que me lo haga duro. Él no me entiende...No encuentro a nadie que sienta lo mismo que yo, me siento sola..

-Bueno aquí tenemos a Grey, él también tiene adicción al sexo; dijo la mujer señalando a un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro, vestido con un traje y una corbata ajustada. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi, y me incomodaron por un momento...sentía ganas de tener su polla en mi boca, era un hombre mayor que seguramente era experimentado, bueno era un adicto al sexo igual que yo.

-Oh, encantada...; dije cuando me baje del escenario y extendí mi mano para estrechar la suya.

-Igualmente; contestó él y en vez de estrechar mi mano la besó, y eso me estremeció de placer, y claro él lo notó, porque me miro a los ojos y sonrió.

Yo aparté mi mano y me senté escuchando a los otros adictos que hablaron. Después de dos horas, la reunión terminó, salí en busca de mi coche, y noté que había un hombre esperando en las sombras...Era Grey.

-Linda charla...; dijo él acercándose a mi coche.

-Sí...Lo fue...fue algo liberador..; aclaré.

-¿Liberaste todo lo que querías librar?; preguntó.

-Mmmm...Creo...; dije dudosa.

-Si quieres puedo escuchar..; me dijo de forma amable, y me relajé.

-Pues es que odio que mi novio me diga que estoy enferma, es él el que no sabe como follarme!

-Tienes razón...necesitas una buena polla dentro de tu coño apretado y seguramente húmedo.

Jadeé sin notarlo, él estaba a menos de un centímetro de mi rostro, y yo sentí que mis bragas se inundaban de excitación.

-Mmm...Que piel suave; dijo él tocando mi cuello.

-Ahhhh; gemí deseando su polla.

-¿Deseas que te toque?; preguntó mirándome fijo con sus ojos penetrantes.

-Sí, lo deseo...; respondí jadeando de placer.

-¿Tu novio no va a enojarse?; me preguntó y sentí una terrible culpa por querer engañar otra vez a Edward.

-Si..; susurré.

-Entonces no quieres hacerlo ¿verdad?

-Si quiero...Quiero tu polla...; susurré y me sentí muy sucia al decirlo.

Se lamio los labios y susurro: -Y yo quiero tu coño..., pero no me gusta compartir ¿sabes?

-¿Compartir?

-Sí, con tu novio, no me gustaría compartirte...

-Él y yo...ya no existe, no sirve lo nuestro...

-Si me dices que si, voy a follarte todos los días de tu vida, y no vas a necesitar a nadie más, ni vas a sentirte enferma, solo podemos follar, solo hacerlo, quiero tenerte en mi cama todo el día...; susurró y me estremecí de placer con sus palabras.

-Sí...; respondí entregándome por completo a él.

-Serás mía, solo mía Bella; me aseguró él mirándome a los ojos, y luego con su lengua jugo en mi boca, como nunca antes lo había echo, esto era lo que realmente quería, lo que buscaba...

-Eres lo que siempre desee; le dije jadeando mientras tocaba su polla a través de sus jeans.

-Si tú me deseas puedes tenerme...solo pídelo!

-¡Quiero tenerte!; le respondí.

-Vas a ser mía!

-Lo voy a hacer, lo juro!; le dije desesperada.

-Eres hermosa, nunca había conocido a alguien como tú, yo si se valorarte, no como ese novio que tienes que es un niño!

-Si...tú eres mi hombre...; susurré.

-Tú eres tan perfecta, quiero comer todo tu coño...; me dijo y me humedecí más y más.

-Cómeme entera, te lo suplico!; contesté jadeando.

-Nunca antes me sentí así, me enloqueces, te quiero toda para mí...¿Quieres venir a mi casa y jugamos un poco?

-Sí, quiero jugar...; susurré y lo mire mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-Sucia Bella!; me dijo él y me sentí especial, amada, deseada… Como nunca antes.

-Me haces sentir especial...

-Eres especial; me dijo y apretó mi coño húmedo.

-Húmeda como te imaginé...; jadeó.

-Por ti...; gemí en su oído.

-¿Me quieres, me deseas?

-Sí, te amo, te deseo tanto! Dejaré todo por ti, todo lo que tú me pidas!

-Deja a tu novio, es un niño, yo puedo hacer tus placeres realidad... ¿Si?

-Si amor...; susurré mientras besaba su cuello.

-Soy un poco mayor para ti, pero no me importa, solo quiero tenerte!

-No me importa nada, ¡quiero ser tuya!; grité mientras surgía un orgasmo dentro de mí.

Sacó su polla de los jeans, y me penetró con fuerza, entrando en mi coño estrecho y húmedo, tal y como él lo había descripto.

-Ahhhhh; gemí de excitación por su polla que tanto deseaba.

-Si vienes a mi casa, no te dejaré salir nunca, te quiero solo para mi colorada..; gimió él.

-Voy a ser tu esclava sexual, eso quiero ser...; jadeé excitada de tan solo imaginarlo.

-Serás mía...; dijo y me besó apasionadamente.

Y así fue como él se convirtió en mi amante, y mi esposo Edward pues lo amaba y no podía dejarlo, pero no lo deseaba con locura. Él ahora me esperaba todo el día feliz en casa creyendo que estaba curada de mi obsesión, pero ahora estaba peor, estaba obsesionada con Grey.

**Fin**


	3. Sr Grey

**Fan Fic: "Sr. Grey"**

Sinopsis: Bella Swan, una estudiante de la carrera de 'Literatura', luego de la muerte de sus padres comienza a sentirse abrumada por ir a la universidad, asique decide cambia de ciudad, mudándose a Forks, donde vivirá con su tío Charlie, el jefe de policías de la ciudad.

Bella se instala en una nueva casa con nuevas reglas, ahora debe comenzar la misma carrera desde cero en la universidad de Forks.

Su primer día de clases será totalmente diferente una vez que conozca al Señor Grey, el profesor de Historia...Un hombre atractivo y sexy, con figura de dios y rostro angelical, aunque su real personalidad es la de un hombre depravado y dominante.

¿Bella podrá resistirse a la tentación de pecar con su profesor, el Sr. Grey?

Es un Fiction que contiene lenguaje explicito y escenas fuertes.

Este es un Fiction Rated M (16+).

**Ahora la historia 'Sr. Grey'**

Bella Swan, con sus veinte años, decidió cambiar de ciudad, ya que en Arizona todos la miraban con pena y lastima. Eso le molestaba más que nada, ya que hacían diez meses que sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente de auto, pero hasta el día de hoy la gente la miraba como una niña indefensa que se había quedado sin familia.

Bella se sentía abrumada en la universidad, no se concentraba, sus compañeros la miraban con lastima y la trataban como una pobre niña. Los profesores trataban de darles mejores notas de las que tenía que llevar tan solo por lastima.

La joven estaba harta de ver los rostros falsos de todos mirándola con lastima, cansada y sin poder soportarlo más, decidió mudarse a Forks, donde vivía su tío Charlie, hermano de su padre.

Sabía que iba a ser un cambio rotundo y que iba a ser doloroso dejar su ciudad, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que despegarse de esa lástima que la abundaba siempre.

En una nueva ciudad nadie sabría su verdad, y así nadie la miraría especialmente. . .Claro si su tío podía mantener la boca cerrada por un tiempo.

La carrera de Literatura constaba de tres años, a ella solo le faltaba un año para terminar, pero en Forks tenía que comenzar de cero, solo algunas materias le serían aprobadas por regulares antes de comenzar el ciclo.

En Forks las clases ya habían comenzado, y le llevaban dos meses de adelantados en contenido, aunque para ella el primer año sería pan comido, ya que en Arizona ya lo había cursado.

Bella llevó todo lo que necesitaría en Forks, ropa nueva, ropa vieja, algunos libros, ordenador, y algunas chucherías extras.

Su tío fue a buscarla hasta Arizona, y en el viaje ninguno de los dos emitió palabra. Un viaje incomodo para Bella, pero estaba acostumbrada, su tío no era muy comunicativo con la familia en general. . .Eso quizás era mejor, le daría más espacio propio.

El primer día de clases de Bella era un día lluvioso, nublado y oscuro, como era de costumbre en Forks.

Ella odiaba esos días, ya que estaba acostumbrada al sol potente y radiante de Arizona.

Su tío la llevó hasta el instituto, y la dejó en la esquina de la calle, ya que iba en el coche policial hacia su trabajo y no era muy bueno llegar así al primer día de clases...

Bella tomó su bolso, se bajó del coche y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal para anotar su ingreso. Ese día estaba vestida con una blusa azul marina, y unos jeans azules oscuros, llevaba una chaqueta negra con capucha y tenía sus cabellos marrones al viento y un poco húmedos por la llovizna constante.

Ingresó a la universidad y sintió como todos se volteaban a ver a la recién llegada, momento incomodo para cualquiera por supuesto, pero Bella tomó aire y se dirigió rápido a la secretaria.

-Hola; dijo Bella asomándose por la puerta de la secretaría.

-Pasa, adelante; contestó la encargada.

Bella firmó su ingreso, y pidió su horario, luego le entregaron unos libros, y la mandaron a su primera clase, Historia.

La joven se dirigió al salón de clases, y notó que no había nadie en los pasillos, Oppps! la clase había comenzado. . .

Entró con cautela, pero el profesor que estaba dando la cátedra se volteó a mirarla, ya que el ruido de la puerta no fue nada disimulado.

-Puede sentarse; dijo el profesor mirando a Bella con enojo.

Ella se sintió algo intimidada, ya que todos se voltearon a verla y largaron unas risitas nerviosas por la forma en que el profesor la había retado.

Bella trató de concentrarse en la clase y en lo que decía, pero no podía, solo podía ver el hermoso rostro del profesor, del cual no sabía nada, ni su nombre. . .Tenía un cabello castaño claro, y un pelo reluciente, sus ojos parecía brillar con cada movimiento, sus pestañas eran bien negras y hacían resaltar el color claro de sus ojos. Luego su camisa celeste casi blanca, con su corbata y pantalón haciendo juego de color azul oscuro, le marcaban una espectacular figura, con músculos bien fornidos y fuertes.

Su entrepierna parecía bastante agraciada, tenía un bulto generoso, y su forma de caminar por el salón la dejaba a Bella sin respiración.

Cuando el timbre sonó, ella tomó sus libros y se levantó de la silla, pero una voz fuerte gritó a través del salón:

-Usted señorita...venga aquí...!

Bella volteó esperando que no sea ella, pero si, el profesor la señalaba con el dedo índice, y le hacia la seña de acercarse.

-Por favor acérquese. . .; dijo el profesor.

-Lo siento...; dijo ella sin poder terminar de disculparse o explicar su llegada tardía.

-Shh..., ¿cómo es su nombre señorita?

-Emm...Mi nombre es...; dijo Bella tartamudeando mientras el profesor ordenaba su cabello bien liso y castaño.

-Su nombre es...?; preguntó el profesor mirándola con seriedad.

-Soy Bella Swan; contestó ella.

-Señorita Swan, nunca antes la había visto en mi clase. ¿Es nueva?; preguntó él.

-Si lo soy, vengo de Arizona...Yo...

-Bueno si, no importa mucho, solo llega temprano a mi clase. .; Contestó sin dejar terminar a Bella.

-Claro Señor...?; dijo ella en modo de pregunta.

-Sr. Grey; dijo él firmemente.

-Claro Sr. Grey; asintió ella y se retiró rápidamente avergonzada por llegar tarde, por ver a su profesor como un chongo, y luego por querer contar sobre su vida...la cual a él ni le importaba.

Bella se dirigió a su casa y le costó conseguir el sueño, ya que soñaba demasiado despierta con la preciosa boca del Sr. Grey, y como sería besarla, sentir su sabor...

Otra mañana más, Bella se vistió con la misma ropa que el día de ayer, solo que cambio su chaqueta por una más liviana, de color blanca, ya que hoy no había lluvia en Forks.

Llegó al instituto, y tomó sus clases, la ultima era la clase del Sr. Grey. Cuando escuchó la campana, saltó como un gato montés y corrió a la clase, para llegar temprano y no ser regañada.

Llegó antes que cualquiera, y se sentó en el mismo lugar que el día anterior.

Pronto la sala se llenó, y el Sr. Grey ingresó, dejó su maletín y su libro en mano, y tomó una tiza para escribir en el pizarrón.

-Hoy hablaremos sobre la época de los escritores modernos ¿les parece?; dijo en modo de pregunta retorica.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, pero Bella se quedó inmóvil mirándolo atontada por su belleza.

Luego de una hora de charla va y viene entre el profesor y los alumnos sobre los escritores más famosos de esa época, el Sr. Grey admitió que había hecho una previa para tomar una evaluación sorpresa. . .

Bella no estaba asustada, era prueba de primer año, una ganga!

Estaba escribiendo con su bolígrafo de color negro, cuando llegó a una pregunta que no sabía, entró en pánico, no la sabía!, para concentrarse mejor dejó de ver la hoja y levantó la mirada, pero eso la puso más nerviosa, ya que sus ojos se conectaron con los de el Sr. Grey. Él la miró por un segundo, y luego desvió su mirada para el escritorio.

Bella había quedado perpleja, la estaba mirando?, quizás era solo su imaginación. . . .!?

Terminó de escribir todo, menos esa maldita pregunta, y luego la entregó con el resto cuando la campana sonó. .

Ella se dirigió a la puerta y salió a esperar a que su tío fuera por ella. Se quedó sentada en un tapial en la entrada, leyendo el libro "Un poco de placer", un libro algo erótico, pero como estaba sola no le importaba sacarlo, nadie iba a verla, el campus ya estaba vacío.

-Señorita Swan?; escucha Bella detrás de su oreja.

-Oh!; exclama ella al darse la vuelta y ver que el Sr. Grey estaba allí, dejó caer su libro de los nervios, y él muy caballero solo recogió, pero eso hizo que Bella se sonrojara y se pusiera más roja que nunca, ya que no era un libro que otra persona debía ver...

-Gracias; dijo ella cuando él le devolvió su libro.

-Que libro interesante; dijo él mirándola y levantando su ceja derecha.

-Emmm..Si, es...mmm.. Me lo regalo una amiga...de Arizona; excusó Bella, sintiéndose avergonzada.

-Claro. .; dijo él haciendo una pequeña sonrisita.

Bella se estremeció al ver la sonrisa del Sr. Grey, y tragó saliva, casi lastimando su garganta, de los nervios que llevaba encima.

-¿Qué haces aquí todavía?; preguntó él.

-Estoy esperando a mi tío. . .; contestó ella guardando su libro en el bolso.

-¿No seguirás leyendo?; dijo él de forma sarcástica.

-No, ya seguro está por llegar por mí, no tengo más tiempo para leer...; mintió Bella.

-Claro, entiendo, ¿y es bueno el libro?; dijo mirándola fijamente, sin darle a Bella un respiro.

-Sí, es bueno. . .; admitió ella vergonzosa.

-¿Bueno? ¿No dice que debería darte placer?; dijo él haciendo otra vez su media sonrisita algo perversa.

-Bue-nnn-oo, en re-aa-li-dad-d; dijo Bella tartamudeando y poniéndose roja de la vergüenza.

-Cuando lo termines puedes prestármelo?; preguntó el profesor.

-Sss-i, claro; dijo Bella con su voz nerviosa.

Él la miró con sus ojos claros del color del cielo, y le hizo una especie de escaneo, desde su rostro hasta sus pies, y de nuevo de sus pies a su rostro, luego soltó una leve sonrisita y dijo:

-Bueno hasta mañana será Srta. Swan.

-Sí...; contestó ella sin poder decir algo más.

-Si qué?; dijo él con voz más firme.

-¿Si señor?; dijo ella temerosa de si eso era lo que él quería que ella dijese.

El sonrió con picardía mirando a Bella, luego volteó y se dirigió al estacionamiento de profesores. Mientras que Bella se retorcía de excitación, por la forma en que el Sr. Grey hablaba, su mirada, su boca, esa voz masculina, su ceja levantada, y esa sonrisita picara, pensar en él la excitaba y la ponía húmeda.

Bella notó que sus bragas estaban húmedas, se había echado un polvito mientras en profesor le hablaba.

Excitada se refregó un poco en el mármol donde estaba sentada, frotándose el clítoris y excitándose pensando en el Sr. Cachondo Grey...que quería leer el librito erótico que Bella llevaba.

En ese momento de excitación, su celular sonó, era su tío. . .

-¿Hola?; dijo ella ya que no escuchaba bien lo que su tío decía al teléfono con tantas voces del otro lado.

-Bella no puedo ir por ti, toma el bus 43 te dejará en la esquina de la casa...Estoy en un caso difícil, no puedo irme ahora...

Vea casa, yo llegaré tarde!; dijo su tío y colgó.

Bella con mal humor, excitada y avergonzada agarró sus cosas, y comenzó a caminar hacia la parada de buses, el 41 le había dicho?, o el 45?, 43 quizás?. Bella estaba tan atontada con el Sr. Grey que olvidó recordar el numerito del bus.

-Mierda! ¿Qué numero eraaaa?; gritó Bella enojada tirando su bolso al piso.

Tomó su celular y marco unas cinco veces el numero de su tío pero no respondía, quizás ni lo escuchaba...¿qué iba a hacer ahora, caminar?

No había nadie a quien preguntarle, y ni siquiera sabía la dirección exacta de su nueva casa...¿podía ser más torpe?.

Bella se sentó en el cordón de la calle, y bajó la cabeza, luego sintió un auto frenar frente a ella, y se asustó cuando este le tocó bocina. Asustada se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

-Swan!; escuchó una voz masculina que parecía la de Grey, detrás de ella.

Se volteó y era el profesor Cachondo, mmm..Perdón Sr. Grey.

-Oh! No lo reconocí, lo siento; se disculpo Bella.

-Está bien, ¿te dejaron sola, no te vienen a buscar?; preguntó él.

-No pueden, y pues no recuerdo cual es el bus que tengo que tomar, y no se bien mi dirección nueva, y aaaayy!; gritó Bella cuando se pinchó el dedo con un pin que llevaba en su bolso.

-¿Te lastimaste?; dijo el profesor acercándose y tomando la mano de Bella para verle.

-S-ssi-i; dijo ella nerviosa ya que su mano estaba rozando la del profesor sexy.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?, ¿sabes más o menos donde es?; preguntó limpiando la sangre del dedo de Bella con un pañuelo de seda azul...

-Pues está en frente de la cerrajería "Forks Llaves"; dijo Bella.

-Oh! Ya se donde es...¿te llevo?!; preguntó levantando su ceja tan sexymente.

-Cla-aar-o; dijo Bella atontada por la situación.

Él le abrió la puerta del coche negro y se subió, luego el Sr. Grey se subió y tomó el volante, pero luego giró su mirada a Bella y dijo:

-Ponte el cinturón por favor.

-Claro; contestó ella y lo hizo. Luego con su miraba baja, no pudo evitar mirar a la entrepierna de profesor sexy Grey. Su polla parecía estar excitada, podía ver perfectamente su tamaño, eso a Bella la comenzó a excitar, y sintió como sus bragas se humedecía cada vez que el Sr. Grey se movía y con él su gran polla dentro del pantalón azul oscuro.

-¿Es aquí cierto?; dijo él mirándola. Ya había llegado, ni de eso se había dado cuenta, que tonta!.

-Si, gracias...; dijo ella tímidamente.

-De nada señorita Swan; dijo él de forma excitante.

-Adiós señor Grey; dijo ella jugueteando con su pelo.

Él la miró fijamente y le quitó el cinturón, poniendo su mano muy cenca de la pierna de Bella. Ella podía oler su excitación, ¿él la sentiría también? ¿Notaría cuan excitada estaba ella?! Oh no, que no suceda, pensaba Bella.

Ella quiso tomar su bolso pero no lo alcanzaba, estaba en el asiento trasero, tuve que inclinarse hacia atrás para agarrarlo, casi arrodillándose en el asiento delantero.

Eso la dejó un poco expuesta, ya que su trasero había quedado cerca del rostro del Sr. Grey.

-¿Puedes?; dijo él tocando la pierna de Bella.

Ella se retrajo y dijo rápido: -Si!; tomó el bolso y salió como tiro volando de allí, sacó la llave de su casa, y volteó a ver al Sr. Grey, todavía estaba allí, esperando que ella entrara.

Ella le hizo señas con su mano, saludándolo, y luego él le guiñó un ojo, o eso creyó ver ella. . .

Una noche larga, no podía dejar de imaginarse que hubiera pasado si ella le hubiera tomado la polla, se la hubiera sacado del pantalón y la hubiera mamado a morir, llenándose de fluidos, tragando todos y cada uno que sea expulsado del cuerpo del Sr. Grey, el profesor más sexy de la tierra.

Bella comenzó a tocarse, puso su mano debajo de sus bragas y no pudo evitar mojarse enseguida. Sintió el calor de su excitación bajando por su pierna, y entro en pánico cuando escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse.

Oh por dios, tengo que limpiarme!, pensó Bella, ya que su tío había llegado a casa justo cuando ella estaba jugueteando consigo misma pensando en Grey.

Un nuevo día, nuevas clases por conocer. . .Hoy no había clases del Sr. Grey, pero quizás lo podría ver, quizás podría pasar por el salón y ver una clase de él, imaginarse su polla dentro de ella y de su boca y...bueno ya demasiado excitada comenzó a sentirse al pensar en eso, y trató de frenar sus pensamientos por un minutos, debía dejar de ser tan sexual con todo.

Tomó el camino hacia el salón del Sr. Grey, y paso por la puerta, se asomó por la ventana y se quedó mirándolo por unos minutos, hasta que él volteó y la vio en la ventana, entonces ella salió corriendo como una gallina asustada hacia su próxima clase.

¿Me habrás visto?, pensó en toda la clase de "Plásticas modernas", ni una sola palabra de la profesora había escuchado, solo pensaba en el rostro de Grey mirándola espiándolo. . .

¿Porque había espiado, porque?, Bella no dejaba de torturar su mente con preguntas que no tenían respuestas, o si, la más sencilla, estaba excitada con el Sr. Grey, y quería tener sexo con él.

Terminó la jornada por hoy, se dirigió al baño de mujeres y se hecho algo de agua en la cara, debía refrescarse, y se hecho algo de perfume ya que seguía sintiendo su olor a excitación.

Salió del baño y se tropezó con un hombre que pasaba, Oh dios mío, era el Sr. Grey.

Bella bajó a recoger los libros que le había tirado a él, y se los entregó en mano.

-¿Esta apresurada Srta. Swan?; dijo el recibiendo los libros.

-No, solo soy un poco torpe...; admitió ella, y era verdad, lo era.

-¿Hoy paso por mi clase cierto?; preguntó él intimidando a Bella.

-No, solo me asomé un segundo; dijo ella mintiendo muy mal.

-No sabe mentir Señorita Swan, debería practicar un poco más!; dijo él sonriéndole.

Ella tragó saliva y de los nervios largó una carcajada.

-¿Le parece gracioso?; dijo él serio otra vez.

-No, claro que no; dijo ella viendo el rostro serio de Grey.

-¿No qué?; dijo él replicando.

-No señor Grey...; dijo ella tímidamente y con suavidad.

-¿Por qué hablas tan bajo?; dijo él indignado.

-Lo siento; dijo ella avergonzada.

Él la miró con sus ojos penetrantes y profundos, que causaban un orgasmo con solo un pestañeó.

Bella ya comenzaba a sentirse incomoda, él la excitaba y al parecer, cuanto más serio y dominante se ponía más la excitaba.

-No pidas disculpas...; dijo él respondiendo de forma más suave.

Ella bajó la mirada, y él bajó sus libros, apoyándolos en una banqueta que tenía a mano, y agarró a Bella de un brazo, la tomó con fuerza, casi lastimándola.

-Mírame...; dijo él muy seguro.

Ella se sintió abrumada, avergonzada pero sobre todo excitada, ya que la mano de él estaba sobre ella.

-Mírame...; dijo otra vez, apretando más el brazo de Bella.

Ella lo miró y su respiración se agitó, parecía que su corazón se salía de la caja torácica.

-No debes pedir perdón por nada, solo quería corregirte eso, no quiero que te disculpes...no quiero que lo hagas..; dijo él mirándola seriamente.

-Bueno; dijo ella todavía sin entender porque él la había tomado así, e insistía en que lo mirara...Eso la ponía aun más nerviosa, el imaginar porque él la tomaba así.

-¿Entonces pinocho...estabas o no espiándome?; dijo pícaramente.

-No, yo-o, no; dijo Bella nerviosa y perdiendo el control.

-Shh!; dijo Grey poniendo su dedo índice en la boca de Bella.

Ella se estremeció, y largó un leve gemido...que la dejó aun mas avergonzada, entonces del pánico de haberlo espiado, y luego quedar expuesta así con su gemido leve, se soltó de la mano de Grey, y corrió por el pasillo hasta salir del instituto.

Cuando lo hizo, sintió que aire entraba en sus pulmones, algo que antes le faltaba...antes cuando Grey la sostenía, y la interrogaba de forma extraña y seductora.

-Señorita Swan, me deja con la palabra en la boca!; dijo Grey asomándose por la puerta.

-Yo, debo irme; dijo Bella apresurando el paso.

-Señorita pinocho, venga aquí ahora mismo o la suspenderé por una semana...; dijo gritándole al otro lado de la calle.

Ella se frenó al escuchar la palabra "suspender"?! Y volvió de inmediato, parándose frente a Grey.

-¿Que quería decir?; dijo ella tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos.

-Estábamos hablando cuando me dejaste con la palabra en la boca, iba a decirte que no es bueno mentir cuando se sabe la verdad...

-¿Qué verdad?; dijo ella casi riendo de nervios.

-Que tú eres una espía secreta ¿no?; dijo riendo.

-Emm..Yo...solo quería ver la clase de segundo eso es todo..; mintió ella.

-Como dije anteriormente, no sabes mentir..; replicó Grey.

-Yo no miento; defendió sus palabras Bella.

-Claro, bueno como usted diga Srta. Swan, como usted diga, y ahora sí, si quiere retirarse, puede...; dijo Grey.

-Si, como yo digo...; replicó ella insistiendo.

-Bueno seguirá insistiendo o se irá?; dijo él sonriéndole.

Ella se avergonzó un poco y se sonrojó.

-Me voy...; dijo Bella.

-Vaya que te has convertido en una cereza de colorada; dijo él jugando con ella.

Ella confundía porque al parecer el Sr. Grey estaba jugando con ella, pero igual debía mantenerse al margen, quizás era solo su imaginación..y no podía arriesgarse a decirle algo subido y luego tener que aparecer en sus clases y sentirse como una idiota, igual ya se sentía así..

-Que gracioso..; dijo ella manteniendo la seriedad.

-Lo es ¿cierto?

-Si claro, bueno adiós...;y se volteó para irse, pero el Sr. Grey caminó a su lado.

Ella lo miró anonadada, el Sr. Grey la estaba siguiendo?.

-¿Quien te llevará a casa hoy?; preguntó.

-El bus 43...; dijo ella.

-¿El bus?; le respondió él mirándola fijamente.

-Si, el bus señor Grey!; afirmó ella.

-Bueno entonces hasta mañana señorita Swan...; dijo él pícaramente.

-Espero que venga a ver mi otra clase de segundo entonces..; dijo en forma picara y seductora.

Ella tragó saliva y contestó lo más firme que pudo:

-No creo que pueda.. Lo siento; era como si jugase con él, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía restringida.

-Adiós señorita Swan...; exclamó él, y se alejó de ella entrando a la escuela otra vez.

Bella se subió a bus 43, y no podía quitarse de la cabeza las manos de Grey tocándola, o esa forma de hablarle, como si fuera un juego, ¿él quería jugar con ella o solo era amable?¿qué quería?. Todo era muy confuso para Bella, y no quería crearse ilusiones falsas sobre Grey y su forma de hablarle.

Otra semana, un lunes más con la clase de Grey, la semana pasada Bella trató de evitar pasar cerca de su salón, para no tentarse a verlo, aunque no pudo evitar tocarse en la ducha ese miércoles en casa, recordando cuando Grey le insinuó que la había visto espiándolo.

Bella llegó temprano a la clase esperando a que él o la notara, ya que él llegaba sobre la hora siempre, y esperaba que el resto de los adolescentes la taparan un poco.

-Señorita Swan!; escuchó ella cuando entro al salón, Grey ya estaba allí!

Bella se mordió el labio nerviosa, y se sentó en su pupitre, saludando a Grey con la mano.

Él se acercó a ella, y se sentó en el pupitre de al lado.

-¿Ya terminaste de leer el libro?; preguntó él ansioso.

-¿Qué libro?; dijo Bella, pero luego recordó de que libro hablaba él...

-El del placer?; dijo él sarcásticamente.

-Oh! Si, ya lo terminé...; admitió Bella.

-Y qué tal te pareció?; preguntó Grey.

-Pues me gustó...

-¿Te gustó?; dijo él mirándola, mientras ella trataba de hacer contacto con sus ojos.

-Sí, me ha gustado he dicho...; replicó nerviosa.

-¿Me lo prestarías?; preguntó Grey con su respiración acelerada.

Ella lo miró, ya que sintió que la respiración de él había aumentado.

-Claro...; dijo ella sonrojada por la forma en que Grey la miraba.

-Lo espero mañana en mi escritorio entonces...; le contestó y se levantó de la silla, ya que algunos alumnos comenzaron a entrar.

La clase Grey la llevó muy bien, pero Bella no, ya que sentía que sus braguitas estaban tan húmedas como el primer día en el que lo había visto.

Estaba más que mojada por verlo, no podía dejar de imaginar la polla de Grey dentro suyo, y eso la excitaba aun más y más.

No paraba de recordar ese momento en el que él le tapo la boca y ella gimió, ¿el lo habría notado? ¿Porque nunca le dijo nada con respecto a eso?, Bella tenía en su cabeza un embrollo tremendo!

Grey repartió las evaluaciones de la otra semana, y Bella había obtenido un 9,50, luego la clase terminó y ella se paró para irse, pero la voz de Grey la paralizó, cuando él dijo:

-Señorita Swan espere un momento...

-¿Que sucede?; dijo ella mientras imaginaba como él la tomaba de los pelos y la follaba contra el escritorio, pero luego volvió a la realidad y el dijo:

-La mejor nota de la clase...!; exclamo con alegría.

-Ow, que bueno!; dijo tímidamente.

-Felicitaciones Swan...¡Me encanta que te dediques a mi clase..!; dijo mientras golpeaba un bolígrafo en el escritorio.

-Mañana trae el libro, no lo olvides...; dijo seriamente cambiando su postura.

-Claro, lo haré señor Grey...

-Si hazlo..; dijo él y sonrió de una forma perversa.

Bella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y se acercó a la puerta para irse...

-Bueno me voy, adiós...; dijo y se fue de la sala con el corazón en la boca, ya que él la intimidaba tanto que la dejaba atontada.

Al día siguiente Bella deseaba que él se hubiera olvidado del libro, había escenas muy explicitas y le daba suma vergüenza que él leyera eso...sabiendo que ella había leído antes.

Llegó la clase de Grey, y Bella trató de contenerse para no salir corriendo antes de que pudiera llamarla para pedirle el libro.

Pero antes de que tocara la campana adelantándose Grey dijo:

-Swan quédese que necesito un favor...; y luego la campana sonó y todos salieron, y Bella se quedó sentada conteniendo un grito que tenía ganas de salir.

-Trajiste el libro?; preguntó él.

-S-ssi-; dijo nerviosa.

Él tomó el libro de las manos de Bella y contestó:

-Gracias, el lunes te lo traeré de vuelta...Lo prometo...

-Claro..; dijo ella y se pasó para irse, pero Grey no parecía tener ganas de dejarla ir.

-Y como te esta yendo con la adaptación de Arizona a Forks?; preguntó.

-Bien, diría yo...

-Has hecho amigos?

-Mmm...No realmente, solo una compañera para un trabajo...

-Oh, bueno si no tienes amigos puedes recurrir a mi si te pasa algo, o algo te inquieta..; dijo levantando su ceja y haciendo una media sonrisita.

-Gr-acias-; dijo Bella nerviosa, ya que desearía que él la empujara contra la pared y le quitara toda la ropa.

-¿Eres muy nerviosa Bella?; preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Bueno sí, tengo un poco de ansiedad...

-¿Ansiedad por qué?

-Solo ansiedad...

-Siempre es por algo..; dijo él acercándose lentamente con sutileza.

-Supongo que por el nuevo lugar...y pues eso...

-¿Eso?

-Si el lugar...; dijo mordiendo su labio.

-Oh, pensé que te referías a otro eso...

-¿Otro eso?

-Sí, eso...Sexo!; dijo él con mirada picara.

-Oh!, no...yo no...em...; trataba de explicarse pero no le salían las palabras...

-Si bueno, no es nada malo pensar en eso de vez en cuando, está bien pensarlo, y hacerlo...; dijo él acariciando el escritorio con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Si claro...

-Si..Bueno si necesitas ayuda me puedes avisar...; dijo Grey de forma explícita, y Bella se sintió avergonzada y extremamente excitada, sus fluidos llenaron sus bragas, la falda que llevaba quizas no iba a poder disimular la excitación que tenia encima.

Ella paralizada y sin poder contestar, dejó que Grey dijera la próxima frase.

-¿Te sientes bien?; preguntó, ya que vio a Bella pálida, y era porque ella se comenzó a sentir como la presión bajaba. Como cuando estas por desmayarte…

-Sí, yo...eemm...tengo que tomar el bus...se irá...y lu-e-go-tengo que esperar otro, y yo no-

-Tranquila; le dijo Grey tomándola de los brazos.

Ella sintió que su corazón se alteraba más y más, quería tocarlo, pero ¿podía hacerlo? ¿Era correcto, el quería eso o había entendido todo mal?

-Es que yo...; dijo ella perdiendo el control de sí misma.

-¿Tu...?; replicó Grey.

-Yo tengo que irme creo...

-¿Crees?

-Si...creo que si...

-Creo que estas muy pálida, ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí, solo es que no tomé nada de sol, solo eso; dijo riendo, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

-Te llevo a casa, no te veo nada bien...; dijo él insistiendo.

-No, yo no necesito...; y luego pensó "me callaré, dejare que me lleve y quizás me folle en el coche", entonces se calló la boca y dejó que Grey la ayudara a subir al auto negro, perfecto tal y como es él.

Viaje tranquilo, Grey no dijo ni una palabra, y ella tampoco. Bella estaba esperando que él iniciara algo, no quería ella equivocarse y quedar como tonta.

-¿Y te sientes mejor?; preguntó Grey.

-Sí, yo no me sentía mal...; mintió Bella.

-No sabes mentir, ya te he dicho...; y largo una risa, una que nunca había escuchado Bella, y la dejó atontada, y empezó a mirarlo con cara de enamorada, y de admiración profunda.

-¿Porque me miras así?; dijo él mirándola.

Upss! Parece que ella todavía lo miraba así cuando el volteó a verla, que momento incomodo!

-¿Cómo?; dijo ella, aunque sabia muy bien como lo miraba.

-Así...con esa carita inocente que llevas...

-¿Carita inocente?

-Sí, solo carita...; dijo él poniendo su mano sobre la falda de Bella, y ella se estremeció y sintió unas punzadas en su pecho.

Pero rápidamente las manos de él se salieron, cuando el auto de Charlie, el tio de Bella se estaciono frente a la casa.

-Oh! es tu tío, ¿no?; dijo él abrumado.

-Sí, es-él-; dijo nerviosa.

Él la tomó de los pelos y la bajó hasta donde estaba su gran polla, y dijo suavemente:

-Quédate ahí, que no te vea...Porque sabes qué pensará cualquier cosa...y bueno podríamos tener un problema...; reaccionó diciendo Grey, mientras sostenía la cabeza de Bella empujándola hacia abajo.

Bella tenia las ganas de acercarse más a la cremallera del jean de Grey, paso su mano por el costado y quiso tocarlo, pero le dio un poco de miedo...

¿Lo toco o no lo toco?, pensaba Bella.

Y lo hizo, su mano se deslizó por la polla de Grey, sintiendo su forma y su dureza, bien dura y erecta, una polla que daba gusto toquetear.

Él salto del asiento y ella se asustó, entonces también saltó, tirándose al lado opuesto donde estaba Grey...

-Lo siento; dijo ella abrumada, y como no vio a su tío fuera, salió de auto de Grey corriendo hacia su casa.

Él se bajó rápido y la tomó del brazo, la estampo contra la pared de la casa de Charlie, y metió su mano por debajo de la falda de Bella. Luego metió sus dedos en el sexo de la joven, penetrándola con fuerza, mientras su lengua le besaba el cuello a Bella y con la otra mano tocaba uno de sus senos.

Ella gimió de deseo, y empujo la mano de él más adentro suyo.

Él le dijo a su oído: -¿Te gusta cierto?

-Sí...; dijo ella gimiendo.

-¿Si qué?

-Si señor Grey...; gimió ella excitada y humedecida.

-Que húmeda que estas, me gustaría tragarme todo tu fluido ya mismo, me encantaría meterte mi polla hasta el fondo, ¿lo sabes? ; dijo empujando su polla hacia la pelvis de Bella, contrayéndose todo y dándole con fuerza con sus dedos a la vagina de Bella.

Él paro, quito sus dedos del cuerpo de Bella, y se alejó unos centímetros, mirándola fijamente.

Ella respirando agitada bajó la mirada de vergüenza, pero él la tomó del rostro y dijo: -Mírame Bella!

Ella lo miró y él la acarició desde su rostro hasta la cintura.

Bella se retorcía por volver a sentir los dedos de Grey dentro suyo. Necesitaba más y más...

-¿Te ha gustado mucho?; preguntó Grey de forma pervertida.

-Si...; dijo Bella excitada.

-Que hermosa...; dijo él tocando los labios de Bella.

Empujó a Bella a la parte de atrás de la casa, donde había unas maderas, y él se agachó hasta llegar al sexo de Bella, bajo sus bragas y comenzó a juguetear con su lengua dentro de ella..

-Ahhh!; gritó Bella excitada.

-Shh… Va a escucharnos tu tío; dijo él preocupado.

-Sí, okey, lo siento, no puedo evitarlo; contestó Bella gimiendo.

Él se quitó la corbata y amordazó a Bella.

-Así no vas a gritar...; dijo sonriéndole.

Siguió chupándola, y ella no dejaba de sentir punzadas de excitación en todo su cuerpo...

Subió hacia el rostro de Bella, le quitó la corbata y dijo: -Quiero que sientas tu rico y hermoso sabor...pruébate!; y la besó con sus labios empapados de fluidos de Bella.

Ella gemía y se retorcía excitada, mientras que él se empujaba contra ella, buscando la forma de que su polla alcanzara a tocar la vagina de Bella.

Se abrió la bragueta, y sacó su polla, acaricio el cuerpo de Bella con ella, y Bella la tocó con su mano derecha.

-¿La quieres?; dijo él excitado.

-Sí, la quiero...

-Si?

-Si, por favor..; suplicó ella.

-Si?

-Si, por favor, señor Grey!; dijo ella desesperada por su polla.

-Decime que quieres, decímelo!

-Tu polla...

-Decímelo entero...

-Quiero comerme tu polla, quiero que me penetres! Ya!; dijo poseída por el deseo.

-Te la voy a dar por la boca primero, sentí el sabor de mi polla Bella!; dijo él metiéndosela por la boca a la joven.

-Si, así mi amor; le decía Grey a Bella.

Bella la terminó de chupar, y excitada subió a besar a Grey...Él la tomó del cabello y dijo con voz firme: -Te voy a follar toda Bella...Como me calientas, ni te imaginas putita!

-Si, hacérmelo ahora!; dijo ella gimiendo en el oído de Grey.

Él la penetró con fuerza, dejándola sin respiración, excitándola cada vez más con cada roce, Bella gemía, tratando de no gritar para que su tío no la escuchara, o que algún vecino lo hiciera.

-Oh si, como me excitas Bella!; exclamó él excitado, y eso a Bella la calentaba aun más..

-Si!; gritó ella teniendo toda la polla de Grey adentro, llenándola de fluidos.

Él tomó la camiseta de Bella y la corrió, tratando de tocar sus pechos, luego agarro sus pezones y los retorció, haciendo gemir de locura a la jovencita.

-¿Te gusta así?; dijo Grey mientras la penetraba.

-Sí, me encanta; admitió ella.

-Oh por dios, te amo...; dijo ella, y Grey se alejó, quitando su polla, y dejando sus senos. Luego ella se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho...

-Yo no-quiss-ee decir eso-lo-o siento...; ella nerviosa no sabía que decir.

Él la miró por un segundo y la besó, metiendo su lengua hasta el fondo de la boca de Bella, casi tocando su garganta se detuvo y le dejó respirar, y dijo:

-No sabes mentir Bella, pero yo tampoco sé hacerlo...y la verdad es que tu...; y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el tío de Bella salió por la puerta delantera, y ambos se agacharon en el pastizal, Grey se levantaba los pantalones, y Bella se terminaba de poner su ropa media rasgada.

-Yo qué?; dijo ella muy suavemente...

-Tú me gustas mucho...y siento eres demasiado para mi...

-No soy demasiado, tu lo eres...; dijo ella tocando el rostro de Grey.

-No, tu eres más de lo que creer, eres tan hermosa, tú me excitas como nadie, nunca me habían puesto la polla así como tú, hace una semana que me toco pensando en ti Bella!

-Yo igual...; dijo ella pero luego sintió vergüenza de haberlo dicho.

-Si? lo has hecho?; dijo el perversamente.

-Sí...lo hice...me siento como una ninfómana.

-Pues si quieres ser ninfómana conmigo no hay problema, te lo haré todos los días, a toda hora, en cualquier lado, te follare como nunca nadie te ha follado, y como nunca lo hice con nadie...

-Será para siempre...?; dijo ella inocentemente.

-Tu rostro, pareces tan inocente; dijo Grey.

Ella sonrió, y largo una pequeña risa.

-Yo también te amo inocente Bella...; dijo Grey confesándose ante la joven.

Ella sonrió y lo besó metiendo su lengua y jugando con sus manos en la espalda de él. Luego sintió que su tío entraba a la casa, se levantó y se acomodó la ropa, debía entrar...ya se hacía tarde y debía haber llegado antes..

-Debo entrar...; dijo ella apenada.

-Lo sé amor...

¿Amor?, Bella estaba que brincaba de alegría porque Grey parecía dedicarle todo su amor...Ella lo quería más que nada en el mundo. Quería tenerlo por siempre.

Él la besó nuevamente y apretó su trasero, atrayéndolo hacia él.

-Un día te la pondré allí; dijo mientras acariciaba el trasero de Bella y se miraba la polla.

Ella lo besó en el cuello, tomó el bolso que había quedado en el suelo, y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa.

-Espera...!; dijo Grey.

-¿Que sucede?; preguntó ella ansiosa.

-Te amo...

-Yo también...; respondió Bella.

-Debemos mantener esto en secreto hasta que ya no sea tu profesor..¿estás de acuerdo?

-Sí...claro que sí...; admitió ella acariciando el rostro de Grey.

-Bella Bella...; dijo sonriéndole con placer.

Él se empezó a alejar y ella recordó que no sabía su nombre, el señor Grey debía tener nombre ¿verdad?

-Grey!; dijo ella.

-Si amor?; volteó sonriéndole con pasión.

-Tu nombre?; pregunto avergonzada.

-Christian; concluyó.

Tres años más tarde...

-Pásame el plato amor..!; dijo Christian.

Bella se lo acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo, ¿lo sabes verdad?; le dijo él acariciando las manos de Bella.

-Sí, lo sé, yo también te amo...

Él la topo de la cintura y la puso sobre la mesa, corriendo los platos y copas que yacían allí.

-Quiero todo tu cuerpo contra el mío...; exclamó Bella excitada.

Él se presionó contra ella, bajó sus pantalones, corrió el vestido de la joven y la penetro, mientras lo hacía susurraba en su oído:

-La amo señora Grey...

-Y yo a usted mi esposo; contestó Bella feliz de tener al mejor esposo del mundo a su lado. El mejor y el que siempre había deseado tener. Su esposo era el Sr. Grey.

Comenzó como una atracción peligrosa, pero luego se convirtió en un amor épico.

**Fin**


	4. Atraido por mi nuera

**Fan Fic: "Atraído por mi nuera"**

Sinopsis: El padre de Edward Cullen, Carlisle, se comenzó a sentir atraido por su nuera Bella, una joven muchacha de tan solo veinte años.

Comenzará a sentir algo que nunca se había planteado. ¿Será capas de tener sexo con la novia de su hijo?

Es un Fiction que contiene lenguaje explicito y escenas fuertes.

Este es un Fiction Rated M (16+).

**Ahora la historia "Atraído por mi nuera"**

Hace una semana que conocí a la novia de mi hijo Edward. Su nombre es Bella Swan, es una muchacha de contextura pequeña, su cabello es castaño oscuro, sus ojos son marrones, con labios rosados de un tono casi blanco, y su piel es tan blanca como la nieve...Sus pechos son perfectamente redondos y tienen el tamaño perfecto para entrar en mis manos.

Se que es algo asqueroso que hable de mi nuera así...De esa forma tan sexual, pero realmente cuando la conocí sentí una presion en mi pecho, la exitacion en mis jeans, mi polla endureciendose, e imaginé millones de cosas para hacerle en la cama.

Hoy es el "Aniversario 25 años" con mi esposa Esme, la madre de mi hijo Edward, obivamente que está invitada Bella, y eso me pone muy nervioso y ansioso. Quizás sea muy estupido e ingenuo, pero me gusta verla, admirarla, no me importa si no la tengo, con solo verla me basta. Se que ella ama a mi hijo, y él la merece, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así por ella, no puedo.

Cumplimos con mi esposa ya 25 años de casados, en realidad nos casamos porque ella había quedado embarazada, sus padres nos había obligado a hacerlo...Tenía que ser todo legal, una porquería, porque hasta el día de hoy no la he amado como ella se lo merecería.

Esme es una persona muy fria, quizas la persona más fria que conozco, y por supuesto luego viene mi hijo Edward, que salio a su madre...Me atrevería a decir que Bella no parece ser fria, parece una muchacha caliente y salvaje, a la que le gusta follar como loca. O quizás solo es mi mente pervertida que la ve de ese modo.

Estaba en la fiesta con mi copa de champagne, todo vestido de negro como de luto, y a mi lado estaba Esme bebiendo un martini, cuando mi hijo se acercó a felicitarnos por los años cumplidos, él llevaba un esmoquin negro, y una corbata rosada, y a su lado tomada del brazo estaba Bella, con un vestido negro ajustado a su sensual cuerpo, y tenía un escote en V enorme que mostraba los costados de sus pechos, su cabello castaño estaba suelto y arremolinado, sus ojos estaban delineados de negro y hacia resaltaban su mirada sensual.

-Felicidades; dijo Bella con su voz dulce besando la mejilla de Esme.

Luego se acercó a mi soltandose de Edward y susurró en mi oido cuando me besaba casi el cuello: -Felicidades Papi.

Y obviamente la polla se me endureció como una piedra cuando ella dijo "Papi" en mi oido.

-Gracias Bella; respondí tratando de controlarme.

-Tienes algunas canas!; dijo Edward tocando mi cabello y riendose de mi.

-Ya niño!; le dije alejando su mano de mi cabello rubio con algunas canas a los costados...Y claro, tengo cuarenta y cinco años, ya es hora de que mi cabello se ponga al blanco.

-Es sexy; dijo Bella mirandome, y me estremecí.

-Oh, gracias; contesté incomodo.

Ella con su mano derecha comenzó a juguetear con su escote, mientras me miraba fijo con sus ojos sensuales pero inocentes.

-Lindo vestido; susurré despacio para que Edward no me escuchara elogiar a su novia.

Ella mordió su labio inferior y luego me contestó bajando la mirada: -Me lo he puesto para usted...

-¿Para mi?; pregunté casi jadeando de placer.

-Si...; susurraron sus labios carnosos.

-¿Vamos a bailar?; dijo Edward tomandola de la cintura.

Ella asintió y me lanzó una mirada incomoda de deseo, o eso creí ver.

La noche pasó lentamente, Esme no me había dado importancia en ningun momento, ni siquiera en el brindis principal, y Edward había acaparado la atención de Bella, dejandome a mi solo en un rincón sentado con una botella de wisky costoso.

-Señor Cullen?; escuché la voz de Bella acercandose a mi, y la botella de wisky se resbaló de entre mis manos.

-Oh, casi se le cae...; dijo tomando la botella y debolviendomela.

-Si...; respondí e hice un puchero infantil.

-¿Que hace aqui solo?; preguntó mirandome parada frente a mi.

-Estoy algo aburrido...; respondí tomando un sorbo de mi bebida.

-¿Quieres que te divierta papi?; susurró acercandose a mi, y sentandose en mis piernas.

-Oh...; jadeé cuando se sentó sobre mi polla caliente por ella.

-¿Que quieres hacer?; preguntó ella con su escote casi en mi rostro.

-No lo se...¿que quieres tu?; le pregunté mirando su boca.

-¿Le gusta mi boca?; preguntó lamiendosela.

-Claro, es muy hermosa...; le susurré.

-¿Quiere besarme Sr. Cullen?; preguntó ella mirando mi boca, y pude sentí el calor en mi entrepierna, estaba muy exitado por ella.

Asentí con algo de miedo, y luego puse mi mano en su espalda acariciandola.

-Ahh; jadeó ella y se estremeció, contrayendo sus musculos por mi contacto con su cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta?; pregunté exitado.

-Oh papi; gimió ella y dirigió su boca hacia la mia con suavidad.

Lamió mis labios y sentí que mi polla iba a explotar un semen espeso. Luego metió su lengua dentro de mi boca, y juegueteó un poco antes de apretar su boca con la mia.

Luego la tomé del cabello y la apreté contra mi rostro, besando sus labios suaves, jugueteé con su lengua un rato, y luego puse mi boca en su escote, bajando lentamente para besar sus senos.

Corrí su vestido y besé sus senos desnudos, luego mordí sus peznes con fuerza, y ella se estremeció de placer, jadeando y moviendose a un ritmo muy sexual.

-¿Quieres mi polla?; le pregunté mientras seguia chupeteando sus senos.

-Si Sr. Cullen, la quiero dentro mio!; jadeó.

Me levanté y la puse contra la pared del pasillo tapizado en rojo, luego levanté su vestido, me bajé la bragueta del traje, y toqué un poco su coño suave y humedo. Froté su clitoris rapidamente, y ella gimió con un grito estremecedor.

-Follame papi!; gritó ella apretandome contra su cuerpo.

-Si..; jadeé y bajé sus braguitas.

Puse mi polla dura y exitada en su coño joven y delicado, la penetré con suavidad, y ella gimió de placer, haciendome tener un erección...

La llené con mi semen caliente, y seguí penetrandola con fuerza, aumentando mi velocidad, haciendo rebotar sus senos ahora desnudos ante mi rostro.

-Ahhh papi; jadeó ella mientras la follaba con fuerza.

-Es enorme, tu polla es enorme!; gimió ella y aumenté mi velocidad haciendola gemir más y mas seguido.

Luego de un minuto, tuve que dejarla caer, el sonido de la voz de Esme buscandome me alteró.

-Oh por dios, mi esposa!; le dije mientras me acomodaba la ropa.

Ella comenzó a acomodar su vestido, subió sus bragas, y acomodó su cabello, cuando la ví lista me dirigí hacia la voz de Esme.

-¿Amor?; le dije cuando la ví.

-Estaba buscandote; susurró ella.

-Estaba dando una vuelta tomando aire...; le mentí meintras podía sentir el olor a semen que llevaba encima, ¿ella podría olerlo tambien?.

-¿Todo bien?; preguntó mientras acomodaba mi cabello.

-Si...; respondí y la acompañe al salón principal. Cuando volteé la ví a Bella allí parada mirandome con sus ojos inocentes, los cuales parecían matarme de la exitación, porque otra vez tenía mi polla dura como una roca.

La noche había acabado, estaba a punto de subir a mi coche, cuando Edward se acercó y dijo: -¿Puedes llevar a Bella a casa?, es que tengo que ir a otro lado, y no voy a desviarme ¿sabes?

-Edward!; exclamé cuando él fue tan cruel de no acompañar a su novia a casa.

-¿Que? Llevala, no te cuesta nada!; me dijo con mirada furiosa.

-Si claro, pero deberías ser más responsable con ella...Te la quitará otro!; le dije y luego me sentí mal por decirle algo así.

-Que va, ¿quien la va a mirar?; dijo de forma despreciativa.

-No seas así con ella, es encantadora...; le dije enojandome.

-Bueno entonces si es encantadora, llevala a casa!; dijo y se alejó de mi dirigiendose a Bella que estaba en la puerta.

-¿Me llevará a casa Sr. Cullen?; me preguntó Bella mirandome.

-Si; susurré y le abrí la puerta del coche.

Mi esposa iba a volver a casa con su coche, cuando me subí vi noté que tenía a la sensual Bella solo para mi, mi exitación creció.

-¿Estas comoda?; pregunté ansioso.

-Si papi; dijo ella y se subió la falda del vestido y me mostró sus braguitas.

-Bella; susurré jadeando y arranqué para alejar mi coche del salón de fiestas.

Ella me tomó de la polla con su mano derecha y me la apretó con fuerza, yo gemí de placer y ella lamio sus labios dirigiendome una mirada atractiva y provocadora.

-Quiero tu polla papi...; dijo desabrochando el pantalón de mi traje.

Luego bajó con su rostro hasta mi polla y comenzó a besarla con sus labios, luego con su lengua y por ultimo la metió en su boca, comeindome la polla hasta el fondo. Acarició mis huevos con sus dedos suaves y solté una gran cantidad de semen en su boca dulce.

-Ahhhh; jadeé y frené el auto aparcandolo en un callejón.

-Papi, que rica polla...; susurró bebiendo mi semen caliente.

-Bella...Eres hermosa, me gustas tanto; le dije exitado acariciando su cabello.

-Papi necesito un castigo, soy una niña mala, muy mala!; jadeó ella y yo me puse muy caliente, quité su boca de mi polla y la empujé hacia atrás. Le quité las bragas con furia y desenfreno, y metí mis dedos dentro suyo.

-Ahhhhh Carlisle!; gimió ella y me encantó escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios.

-Papi!; gritó cuando metí mi mano en su coño.

-¿Duele?; pregunté exitado.

-Ahhhh si...Pero no pares!; gimió ella empujando mi mano más a dentro de su coño.

-Preciosa; le dije y la atraje a mi cuerpo, poniendola sobre mi para penetrarla.

Ella se acomodó suavemente sobre mi y susurro: -Papi...

-¿Que amorcito?; le pregunté mientras acercaba mipolla a su coño fragil y joven.

-Papi...; volvió a decir mirandome a los ojos.

-¿Que amor?; pregunté y acaricié su rostro.

-Papi te amo; dijo ella y acercó su coño y dejó que la penetrara mi polla.

-Ahhhh; jadeé mientras asimilaba sus palabras tan hermosas, su frase tan preciosa con sus labios pronunciando "Papi te amo".

-Oh mi amor!; gemí mientras la embestía con fuerza, y ella gemía de placer sin respirar.

-Papi...Te amo!; volvió a repetir y no podía creer que no sentía culpa por lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que le hacía a mi hijo, a mi esposa.

-Te amo bebé; le dije bajando mi velocidad.

-Ahh si papi...; susurró ella en mi oido y luego me beso en la boca, con un beso apasionado, lamiendo toda mi boca con su lengua juguetona.

-Si, más más!; pidió ella acelerando su cadera para que la follara mas fuerte.

-¿Más?; pregunté embistiendola mas fuerte y besando su cuello.

-Follame papi!; gimió ella.

Luego de tener sexo unos treinta minutos con ella, decidimos volver al camino, yo debía volver a casa, y ella también.

Llegamos a su casa, y cuando paré el coche frente a su puerta Bella dijo: -Gracias papi; y me besó en los labios con furia mordiendo mi boca.

-No hay por que...; le contesté luego de que alejó su boca de mi.

-Te amo; susurró mirandome a los ojos y se bajó del coche acomodando su vestido que estaba desarreglado.

Yo me quedé paralizado y luego raccioné, antes de que entrara en su casa, me bajé del coche, y corrí hacia ella, la empujé contra la pared de piedras, y la besé furiosamente, casi lastimando sus fragiles labios.

-Ahh; gimió ella tocando mi polla.

-Te amo niña...; le contesté y me dirigí hacia mi coche para ir a casa.

La miré cuando arranqué el motor de mi coche, y ella estaba ahí, todavia mirandome y lamiendo su boca perfectamente formada. Me estremecí al darme cuenta de que relamente amaba a esta jovencita, la novia de mi hijo...¿Que iba a hacer ahora?.

Me pasé la noche imaginando como sería tenerla en mi cama, follandola comodamente en mi cama, en mi casa, me la imaginé con un corset negro y un latigo, vestida para mi como una puta. Follandola donde se me ocurriese, y como se me ocurriese, haciendola totalmente mia, y de nadie más.

Estaba en mi consultorio, pensando en la sensual y perfecta Bella Swan, cuando alguien tocó a mi puerta.

-Pase...; dije mientras me acomodaba en el escritorio.

Y cuando levanté mi vista estaba ella ahi parada con un piloto negro mirandome, era Bella.

-Bella; dije levantandome de mi silla.

-Hola Doctor Cullen; susurró ella cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

-Bella; volví a decir tragando saliva.

-Necesito que me revise doctor, me duele mucho acá; dijo señalando su coño.

-¿Si?; pregunté exitado.

Ella abrió su piloto y debajo solo llevaba un corset negro que levantaba sus pechos y los dejaba apretados, y unas mini braguitas negras sensuales que llamaban a mi polla.

Era tal cual me la había imaginado, tan sensual y sexy, tan atrevida.

-Estas tan hermosa; le dije tomandola de la cintura.

-Necesito unas nalgadas doctor Cullen...; susurró ella mientras me quitaba el cinturón de cuero que sostenían mis jeans blancos. Tomé el cinto de cuero y ella se puso contra mi escritorio dejando expuesto su culo para que lo golpeara.

Agarré mi cinto con fuerza y golpeé sus nalgas con fuerza, luego ella gimió y gritó: -Doctor Cullen sucio!

-Sucia eres tu...; le dije riendome de placer.

-Si, soy una niña muy sucia!; me dijo ella mientras le pegaba con el cinturón.

Luego paré de golperla, ya que su culo comenzaba a ponerse irritadamente rojo.

-¿Te duele?; pregunté sintiendome mal por haberle pegado así.

-Si...Doctor, me duele...; dijo ella volteandose y mirandome la boca.

-Preciosa, eres preciosa; le dije tomando uno de sus pechos con mi mano, y comencé a retorcer su pezón.

-Ahhh Papi!; jadeó.

-¿Quieres más?; le dije tomando su culo.

-Follame!; pidió ella y bajé sus braguitas diminutas, luego me quité el jean y bajé mi ropa interior, dejando mi polla expuesta para su coño humedo.

La penetré en mi escritorio con fuerza, y la embestí cada vez mas y mas fuerte.

-Si...Ahhhh!; jadeó ella con cada embestida de mi polla.

Me sentí con ganas de penetrar su culo, la volteé con fuerza y puse su culo frente a mi polla con mucho deseo.

-Si...Ahí papi; gimió ella sabiendo lo que iba a hacer.

Luego toqué con suavidad su ano acariciandolo para lubricarlo un poco, humedeciendolo con sus propios jugos, y la penetré, traté de ser suave y delicado, pero sus gemidos hacían que acelerara la penetración. En resumen me folle a la novia de mi hijo por el culo masomenos unos diez minutos arriba de mi escritorio en mi consultorio de trabajo, y como si fuera poco ella llevaba un corset negro con el cual me la había imaginado previamente...

Estaba en casa pensando en el suave y humedo coño de Bella, cuando mi esposa Esme me ditrajo mostrandome unas telas para las nuevas cortinas de la casa.

-La que tu quieras; le dije cuando comenzó a explicar las tonalidades y texturas que me parecian todas iguales, yo solo podía visualizar los pechos de Bella en mis manos.

-¿Estas escuchandome?; dijo Esme con enojo.

-Si Esme, me da lo mismo, la que tu quieras!; le repliqué.

-Siempre igual; me respondió ella alejandose de mi.

Mi cabeza no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Bella Swan.

Un nuevo día en el trabajo, estaba a punto de subirme a mi coche en el estacionamiento, cuando Bella se acercó a mí y dijo con voz suave y temerosa: -¿Señor Cullen?

Luego la miré y no pude creer lo que veía...Bella estaba golpeada, caía sangre de su nariz y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-¿Que ha pasado!?; le dije acercandome a ella.

-Edward...él esta furioso...Le he dicho que no quiero estar con él, y pues me ha golpeado...; dijo ella llorando y tirandose a mis brazos.

¿Ella habia dejado a mi hijo por mi, lo habia echo por mi?

-¿Porque lo dejaste?; le dije acariciando su cabello, y limpiando su sangre.

-Es que te amo demasiado; susurró y me estremecí sintiendome tan amado como nunca en mi vida.

-No te hará daño nunca más! Lo juro!; le dij acariciandola.

-Carlisle...; susurro ella aferrandose a mi.

-Nos iremos...; le dije sabiendo que dejaría todo por ella, relamente lo haría.

-¿A donde?; dijo ella mirandome a los ojos.

-A donde sea, pero nos iremos ¿quieres escapar conmigo?; pregunté mientras me sentía asustado de su respuesta.

-Si amor; respondió ella y me sonrió con picardía.

Tomé un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas y la sangre que todavía salia por su nariz lastimada.

-¿Estas segura?; pregunté asegurandome de que ella quería esto tanto como yo.

-Si papi; me dijo y me besó en la boca suavemente.

-Él nunca va a tocarte otra vez, nunca; le dije refiriendome a mi hijo, el cual la había lastimado.

-Te amo Carlisle; me dijo y me acarició la mejilla con sus suaves y delicados dedos.

-Y yo a ti preciosa; le contesté tomandola de la mano.

Nos subimos a mi coche y fuimos a casa en busca de dinero, saqué todo lo que tenía en la caja fuerte, tomé un par de cosas más y ropa, y nos fuimos hacia su casa en busca de sus pertenencias. Tomó lo que pudo y se subió al coche, me besó con más pasión que antes y susurro: -Quiero escapar contigo para siempre...

-Así será mi niña; le dije mirandola con una sonrisa, y luego tomé la ruta para escapar con ella para siempre.

**Fin **


	5. Seducción prohibida

**Fan Fic: 'Seducción prohibida'**

Sinopsis: Damon Swan, el hermano menor de Charlie Swan, irá a vivir a la casa de su hermano, ya que se ha quedado en la calle.

Podrá conocer a esa familia a la que nunca le dio importancia, la familia de su hermano, en la cual vive Bella Swan, su sobrina, e hija de Charlie. Tiene unos 19 años y es una muchacha muy expresiva y simpática, muy atractiva, y algo asexuada.

Damon se sentirá atraído por la jovencita, y comenzará a enredarse en una telaraña sin fin.

¿Bella caerá en las redes de Damon, o se resistirá sabiendo que es su tío?

Es un Fiction que contiene lenguaje explicito y escenas fuertes.

Este es un Fiction Rated M (16+).

**Ahora la historia 'Seducción prohibida'**

Damon Swan, perdió su casa en un remate que se llevó a cabo en la ciudad de Mystic Falls. Ahora deberá buscar a su familia, a la única que le queda...su hermano Charlie. Necesita de su ayuda, buscar un trabajo nuevo y una casa donde vivir.

Su hermano vive en Forks, una ciudad alejada de Mystic Falls, pero Damon está dispuesto a dejar todo y pedirle ayuda...Aunque eso lo avergüence.

-Hermano!; exclamó Charlie al ver a su hermanito Damon bajarse del autobús.

-Hola..Charlie...; dijo Damon un poco avergonzado por pedir su ayuda.

-No tengas vergüenza hermano, mi casa es tu casa!; le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Charlie tenía tres hijos, Bella de 19 años, Nessie de 10 años, y Emmett que ya vivía solo de 23 años. El señor Swan estaba casado con René, la madre de sus hijos, la cual amaba con locura desde la secundaria.

-¿Entonces donde dormiré?; preguntó Damon preocupado por el tamaño de la casa.

-¿Podrás dormir en la cama que era de Emmett, sabes que se fue a vivir solo?; dijo contento el señor Swan.

-Oh! Qué bien; dijo Damon frustrado porque ahora él se sentía como un niñito...

Llegaron a la casa, y estaba René cocinando un pastel de moras.

-Damon!; exclamo con amabilidad.

-Hola René; dijo él tímidamente.

-Bueno ven que llevamos todo a la habitación ¿sí?; dijo Charlie.

Llevaron las maletas, y las acomodó a un costado de la habitación.

-Estarás cómodo aquí?; pregunto Charlie.

-Si claro, gracias hermano...; dijo Damon bajando su cabeza.

-Anda ánimos! Un amigo me debe un favor y quizás te de trabajo en la ferretería del pueblo! Eh qué bien! ¿No?

-Si...gracias...; volvió a sentirse avergonzado por dejar que su hermano se ocupara de él.

Charlie lo dejó solo por unos minutos, y bajó con su esposa, la cual estaba terminando de cocinar algo para la cena.

Los gritos de Nessie se escucharon desde la habitación de Damon, cuando ella regresaba a la casa.

Damon se asomó por la ventana y la vio, tan pequeña, una niña con pelo castaño y mejillas rosaditas, ojos marrones oscuros, y sonrisa permanente. Parecía una niña amable y simpática, pero algo alterada...

Damon nunca había conocido personalmente a sus sobrinos, bueno si los había visto, pero solo en funerales y reuniones familiares importantes..Nada muy hogareño que digamos.

Había acomodado su ropa en los muebles, sacó un libro de su bolso y lo puso en su mesita de cama. Era un libro sobre "autoayuda", "libro para personas que tienen una vida mediocre", era su subtitulo, claro para Damon que llevaba una vida así era perfecto ese libro...

Salió de su habitación, con una blusa blanca y unos pantalones de color gris oscuro. Con su pelo castaño casi negro alborotado, y unas tenis de color azul.

Caminó por el pasillo, pero de repente su mirada se fijo en el cuerpo de la joven que estaba vistiéndose en una habitación, una joven de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, un cuerpo de guitarra, y unos pechos admirables. . .

Damon fijo su mirada en las piernas, a las cuales la joven estaba encremando...Luego miró las bragas de color rosado que llevaba, le dejaban media nalga fuera, y sus pechos estaban al aire, con su cabello mojado, era obvio que había terminado de bañarse..y estaba secándose, o tratando de vestirse.

Él no pudo dejar de mirarla, luego ella tomó su ropa interior y termino de colocársela, luego agarro una blusa estirada y se la puso por arriba, como le quedaba algo larga no se puso falda ni pantalones, se quedo con sus bragas, las cuales ahora estaban tapadas por la blusa negra estirada.

Bella tomó una coleta de la mesa de cama, y la ató en su cabello, luego se volteó y pegó un grito al ver a Damon en la puerta, él salto como lagartija asustada y se fue al piso, avergonzado quiso levantarse, pero Charlie ya había llegado antes de que pudiera pensar en una excusa.

Bella se quedó contra la pared gritando, hasta que Charlie entro en la pieza, luego ella dijo:

-¿Quién es...?; señalándolo a Damon.

-Es tu tío Bella..Es Damon!; exclamo Charlie riendo a carcajadas.

René se asomó por las escaleras y grito: -Ya dejen de jugar, a comer!

-Ahora vamos y enlístate Bella!; dijo el señor Swan.

Damon se levantó del suelo y bajo las escaleras, Bella todavía estaba algo asustada, le había visto a Damon en un momento menos esperado...No esperaba ver a un hombre en su puerta en ese momento, no sabía que él vendría ya esta semana..."Oh dios, quede como una idiota", se le pasaba por la mente a Bella.

Abajo en la mesa de comedor, estaban sentados Charlie en la cabecera, un asiento libre a su derecha, para su esposa, luego a su izquierda la niña menor, y luego la mayor, y para Damon quedó el asiento frente a Bella, y al lado de René.

La madre sirvió la comida, y anuncio el postre de arándanos.

-¿Te gustan los arándanos?; preguntó René mirando al recién legado.

-Sí...; dijo él incomodo por la presencia de Bella, la cual había estado espiando desnuda hacia dos minutos atrás...

Bella levanto su mirada y miró a Damon con intriga. Cuando terminaron de comer, su madre levanto los platos, y Charlie fue por el postre y los platos nuevos, Nessie se levanto y fue por una muñeca que quería enseñarle a Damon, y allí estaban los dos solos y sin decir una palabra...

-¿Y..Como estas?; preguntó Bella incomoda.

-Bien, gracias...; dijo él con una voz seria y seca.

-Yo también..Gracias por preguntar; contesto ella de manera seca.

-Oh sí, lo siento..Estoy algo perdido hoy, no es mi día...; admitió Damon.

-Entiendo...; dijo ella notando la vergüenza de Damon al ser mantenido por su hermano.

-¿Te gusta Forks?; dijo ella amablemente cambiando de tema.

-Sí, es bonito...algo lluvioso ¿no?; le contestó riendo.

-Sí, lo es...algo pegajoso diría yo!; y largo una risa larga, burlándose de la ciudad donde vivía, la cual odiaba desde pequeña..

-¿Te gusta vivir aquí?; pregunto él notando el poco interés de Bella en su ciudad.

-No...; admitió ella.

-Oh!, veo...veo..

-Perdón por gritar como loca; dijo ella sonrojada y avergonzada.

-¿Por gritar?; dijo Damon casi olvidando por un minuto que casi mata de un susto a la joven.

-Sí, no esperaba verte ahí, y pues no te reconocí casi...

-Sí, yo lo siento, debí tocar, no debí ser tan tonto...Podía asustarte, y lo hice...

-Igual no te preocupes, aquí mi hermana se las pasa gritando...; dijo riendo.

-Sí, la he escuchado antes..Si que grita!; y largo una carcajada.

-¿Y...tienes novia?; preguntó Bella.

-¿Novia?...No...Nada me ha funcionado; admitió él.

-Oww...pues si a mí tampoco...los muchachos son unos tontos!; exclamó Bella.

-Sí, lo somos...; dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-Oh lo siento, no quise insultarte...Yo...; y antes de terminar la frase Damon puso sus dedos sobre la boca de Bella, presionándolos para callarla.

Bella trago saliva nerviosa, y sus manos comenzaron a sudar..., su cuello sudaba, sus piernas temblaban, y sus bragas contenían un calor que nunca había sentido.

-Shh...No me insultas para nada...; le contestó él mirándola muy fijo a los ojos.

Charlie llegó a la mesa con el postre y Damon se alejó de Bella rápidamente.

Bella ya se había puesto su pijama de color verde rana, cuando se atrevió a ir a saludar a Damon, y desearle las buenas noches...

Sus padres ya estaban recostados y su hermana también, aunque todavía tenía el televisor prendido con los dibujos animados.

La joven abrió la puerta de la habitación de Damon, pero no lo vio, entonces dijo susurrando: -¿Damon?

Caminó hacia el baño para ver si se encontraba allí, ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta...Y si, allí estaba con su cuerpo desnudo completamente mojado, con su semejante polla fuera y erguida.

Bella se paralizó, no movió ni un centímetro de su cuerpo al ver la polla de su tío...Pero comenzó a sentirse excitada, con ganas de meterse en el baño y tocar todo su cuerpo celestial.

Damon se estaba secando, pero cuando llegó a su polla, comenzó a frotarla, estaba masturbándose, y Bella pudo notar que decía algo con su boca, pero no sabía qué...

Quiso acercarse más, pero tenía miedo de que la viese allí...De a poco retrocedió para irse, pero se tropezó con un zapato de Damon que estaba en el piso...¡**PUM**! tremendo golpe se dio, Damon salió del baño con su bata, y vio a Bella irada en el piso de la habitación, boca abajo y tratando de levantarse.

-Te ayudo...; dijo él tomándola de un brazo, tomándola con la mano con la que acariciaba antes su polla.

-Oww...Sí, gracias, y perdón, yo quería decir 'Buenas noches'...Lo siento...; dijo avergonzada Bella.

-No te vayas...!; dijo Damon apresurado.

Bella se dio vuelta y estaba más roja y sonrojada que nunca, la vergüenza se le notaba hasta en la punta de la nariz...Colorada como un tomate, y con sus bragas mojadas, Bella dijo con voz temblorosa: -¿Para qué?

-Si quieres podemos ver una película...; contestó Damon.

-Ommm...Pero tu estas...; dijo ella señalándolo.

-Ahora me vestiré, si quieres...; dijo provocativamente.

Bella levanto sus cejas y sintió como la excitación subía por su cuerpo, estaba desesperada por tocarse, estaba mas allá de ella, él la excitaba.

-S-sí; dijo ella tartamudeando.

-Si?; preguntó el acercándose a Bella.

-Tengo que ir a dormir..Será mejor...; dijo Bella sintiendo como sus bragas se mojaban. "¿Le gustaba su tío..? Que pervertida!" pensaba Bella en su cabeza mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

Una vez en su cama no pudo evitar tocarse, estaba excitada, y necesitaba descargarse...

Con dos dedos jugueteo debajo en su clítoris, después se penetro, mojando las sabanas blancas recién lavadas, pero no le importaba nada...necesitaba descargarse...

Estaba tan excitada que su respiración se cortaba, Damon la excitaba...

-Buenos días; dijo una voz masculina en su oído.

-Oww...hola..; contestó ella tímidamente, era su tío, estaba detrás de ella en la cocina.

-Qué lindo día hoy, ¿no?; dijo él tomando una taza de café.

-Sí, lo es...; replicó Bella.

-¿Hoy haces algo?; preguntó él mirando fijamente a Bella.

-Pues no, hoy tengo libre...

-¿Por qué no llevas a Damon a recorrer un poco?; exclamo Charlie.

-Oh..Si claro..; dijo ella nerviosa, ya que la noche anterior había estado masturbándose con su tío.

-Me encantaría, entonces me vestiré mejor; dijo Damon, y se retiró de la cocina.

Bella espero por él fuera de la casa, nerviosa y todavía excitada por la noche anterior, y sobre todo después de haber visto la hermosa polla que Damon tenía entre sus pantalones...no podía concentrarse en nada más.

-Ey!; escuchó sobre su hombro, y volteó a ver, era Damon, vestido con una blusa blanca, y unos jeans gastados.

-A donde quieres ir?; preguntó ella.

-A donde tú quieras amor...; le dijo Damon con su mirada fija en ella.

-Mmmm...Podemos ir a la playa...Está lindo el día..; admitió ella nerviosa por haber escuchado a Damon decirle "Amor".

-Claro, donde quieras...; repitió Damon mientras la tomaba de la cintura, llevándola hasta el coche de Charlie, el cual le había prestado para el paseo por la ciudad.

Después de un viaje de quince minutos, y algo incomodo, porque ninguno de los dos emitió sonido, se bajaron en la playa "La push", una reserva llena de rocas gigantes, y con agua casi cristalina, pero algo fría para el gusto de Bella.

-No te meterás?; dijo Damon quitándose la blusa y el jean.

-Qué? Mmmm...No..; dijo ella nerviosa, viendo la entrepierna de Damon.

-Vamos, un ratito...¿sí? ¿Por mi?; suplicó él.

-Claro...; respondió Bella, pero había recordado que no tenía traje de baño, solo ropa interior...

-Oww..No tengo traje de baño..; dijo Bella tratando de excusarse para entrar.

-Yo tampoco; dijo Damon, y estaba completamente desnudo ante sus ojos otra vez.

Bella tosió de los nervios, y corrió su mirada hacia el auto, sentándose en el capot.

-Vamos...;dijo él tomando la mano de Bella, la cual estaba súper sudada de los nervios..

-Okey, ahora voy...; dijo ella soltándose, porque si no se mojaría mas que el día anterior.

Ella se quitó la ropa, y se quedo con su ropa interior, luego se acerco al agua, donde estaba Damon nadando, puso un pie y pego un leve grito: -Ayy...!

-¿Que paso?; dijo Damon alterado.

-Está un poco fría...; dijo ella quitando su pie del agua.

-Ohh a ver, te calentare un poquito...; contestó su tío acercándose y abrazándola, apoyando su miembro sobre las bragas de Bella.

-Ya estoy...Creo..; dijo ella excitada.

-¿Estas mojada?; dijo el perversamente mirándola a los ojos..

-¿Qué?; contestó Bella nerviosa.

-Mojadita...; dijo él mientras ponía su mano entre las piernas de Bella y metía sus dedos dentro de sus bragas, penetrándola, y jugueteando con su clítoris.

-Ahhhh!; gritó Bella excitada, dejándose manosear por su tío el perverso Damon.

-¿Te gusta verdad?; dijo él metiendo más adentro sus dedos.

-Sii...

-¿Si qué?; contestó el firme mientras quitaba sus dedos de las bragas de Bella.

-Sigue por favor...; suplicó ella.

-Antes quiero que me digas "Si amo"; exclamó el.

-Si amo, quiero más amo!; gritó ella excitada, e implorando mas.

Él volvió a introducir sus dedos, luego la llevo hasta el coche, y la puso contra el capot del auto, penetrándola con sus dedos, luego bajo las bragas de ella, quitándoselas y dejando su sexo desnudo.

-Te mereces un gran castigo,, sucia follando con tu tío...; le dijo el excitado.

-Sí, lo merezco amo...; le contestó Bella gimiendo.

-Mereces unos azotes, voltéate...; ordenó Damon.

Ella se volteó, y el tomó el cinturón de sus jeans que estaban en el suelo, los doblo, y le dio el primer azote a Bella, sobre su nalga derecha, luego fue a su izquierda y así cinco veces más...

-Si amo, así...; gemía Bella excitada por los golpes de Damon.

-Eres una niña mala...muy mala...; gritó el soltando su cinturón de cuero.

-Lo soy amo, merezco un castigo peor...

-Es verdad, lo mereces...Pero ahora chupa mi polla...Hazlo!; ordenó él guiando la cabeza de Bella hacia su polla erecta.

Ella lo chupó excitada, sentía que un fluido caía de entre sus piernas, y no podía evitar gemir mientras lo hacía.

-Como me gustas...ni te imaginas...; dijo él gimiendo.

Ella paro de chupar el pene de Damon, y luego lo acaricio suavemente. Un fluido comenzó a salir de él, y Bella lo puso en su boca tragando todo lo que Damon despedía..

-Follame!; imploró Bella arrodillada.

-Follame qué?; dijo él alejando la cabeza de Bella de su polla.

-Follame amo...; asintió ella.

-Ahora si...Sube y toma mi polla, guíala a tu sexo...Ahora!; le gritó tomándola del cabello.

Ella subió, tomó la polla de Damon y la puso en su sexo, luego él la penetró con fuerza una y otra vez, mientras Bella gemía y gritaba de placer. La lleno por dentro, eso a él lo excitaba mas y mas.

-Mierda...Como me gustas puta zorra!; exclamo Damon.

-Y usted a mi amo...; dijo Bella en el personaje de sumisa.

Luego de tres horas de follar y follar, Damon decidió que era hora de volver a casa, Charlie iba a preocuparse por Bella, y no quería que sospechara nada de la relación sucia que tenia con su sobrina.

Llegaron exhaustos, Bella se fue a dar una ducha, y Damon se quedó dando vueltas en la cama, recordando como su polla la había penetrado.

_Hora de la cena. _

Bella estaba cocinando pasta con salsa, su madre todavía no había llegado, había acompañado a su hermana Nessie a un cumpleaños, y ninguna había vuelto todavía. Su padre Charlie estaba fuera limpiando el garaje, y Damon al parecer estaba bañándose.

-Hola...; susurró Damon en el oído de Bella.

-Aww..Hola..; contestó ella, mientras se comenzaba a sentir excitada.

-Amo tu polla...; le dijo ella acercándose a la zona peligrosa de Damon.

-Que boca sucia que tienes, necesitas un castigo severo!; dijo Damon golpeando con su mano las nalgas de Bella.

Dejando las nalgas de Bella coloradas paró, acaricio todo su trasero y dijo en su oído: -Que putita...!; y después se retiro a llamar a su hermano a comer la pasta lista.

_Dos meses más..._

-Te gusta así?; dijo Damon en el odio de Bella, follandola contra la pared de la habitación.

-Sii amo, si...; exclamaba Bella.

Él seguía penetrándola, cuando Bella lo empujó para atrás lastimándolo.

-¿Que sucede, te he lastimado?; dijo Damon preocupado.

-No...Necesito..."**Buaaaaaaaac**"; un gran vomito salió de Bella, dejándola en el suelo descompuesta y pálida.

-Oh por dios Bella! Lo siento, te he hecho mal...; dijo Damon preocupado tratando de llevarla al baño.

-No...Es que no me he sentido bien este último tiempo...no sé qué me pasa, creo que estoy enferma...; dijo Bella pálida y sin fuerzas.

-¿Enferma? Te ha venido tu periodo?; dijo él levantando su ceja derecha.

-Pues sí, me ha venido poco, pero sí, me ha venido...; dijo ella dudosa.

-Poco? Debemos ir a un medico...; exclamo Damon preocupado.

-Ahora?

-Si ahora!; gritó Damon y tomó ropa para Bella, luego limpio el suelo, y se puso los jeans. Tomó las llaves del coche de Charlie, y salió para el hospital.

-Venimos porque ella está muy enferma...Necesitamos saber si está embarazada...; dijo Damon preocupado a una enfermera al llegar al hospital.

-Bueno, siéntense aquí, llamaré a la doctora; le dijo la enfermera.

_Cinco minutos después..._

-Hola, soy el ; dijo el hombre estirando su mano para saludar a Damon y Bella.

-Creo que está embarazada...podría hacer una prueba, o ver qué sucede?

-Hace cuanto te sientes mal querida?; preguntó.

-Hace un mes que me siento un poco mareada...Pero mi periodo apareció...lo juro!; dijo Bella.

-Bueno vamos a ver cómo es eso, quizás sea una perdida, espera aquí en el consultorio, voy a traer un test...

-Oh por dios...; dijo Bella tocando su vientre.

-Todo estará bien; exclamó Damon.

-No...él nos matará...; dijo Bella refiriéndose a su padre Charlie.

El doctor entró, y la llevo hasta el baño, haciéndole el test de embarazo, bueno los test, porque había llevado tres... para la prueba que confirmaría si estaba o no embarazada.

-Su mujer estará bien, quizás sea un embarazo, o quizás no, si no lo es haremos pruebas...para ver que le sucede... ¿entiende?; dijo el Dr. Carlisle a Damon.

-Sí, entiendo...

Bella se quedó todo ese tiempo encerrada en el baño, Damon estaba en el consultorio, y el doctor se había retirado hasta que estuviese el test.

_Unos minutos después..._

Damon puede escuchar a Bella llorar a través de la pared.

-Bella?; exclama Damon triste.

Ella abrió la puerta y le mostro los tres test, todos positivos.

-Estas embarazada?; preguntó Damon sorprendido.

-Si...eso parece...; dijo llorando.

-No te pongas triste, todo saldrá bien amor..; dijo él acariciando la mejilla de Bella.

¿Amor? Había vuelto a llamarla así? Hacía mucho que Damon no le demostraba algo de amor, parecía ser solo sexo, pero no, él quizás la amaba. . .

-¿Amor?; preguntó Bella.

-Si...¿qué sucede?; respondió él.

-¿Tu me amas?

-Claro que sí, yo te amo Bella, y nadie va a quitarnos este amor, ni Charlie!; exclamó Damon tocando el cabello de Bella y secando las lagrimas que caían por su mejilla rosadita.

-Él nos matará...; dijo Bella llorando.

-No, yo me hare cargo de todo, lo prometo mi vida..; dijo Damon, y luego llamo a Carlisle.

Al parecer Bella había sufrido una pequeña perdida, nunca había tenido su periodo, y por el tiempo el embarazo se comenzó a gestar el día del sexo en la playa..Su primera vez juntos.

_Dos días más tarde..._

Damon se tomaba el cabello nervioso, daba vueltas sobre la mesa, y las manos le sudaban. Estaba por confesarle todo a su hermano Charlie...Confesarle que había tenido sexo con su hija, o sea la sobrina de él mismo, y que encima la había embarazado.

-Charlie!; exclamo Damon al ver a su hermano.

-Oh! Damon, hermano!; dijo Charlie acercándose a él y palmeando su espalda.

-Tengo que d-decirte algg-o; dijo el joven nervioso y con miedo.

-Sí, que sucede?...; preguntó Charlie sentándose en la silla de la cabecera de la mesa.

-Mmmm...Pues yo y Bella, pues nosotros...

-¿Ustedes?; dijo Charlie impaciente por la tardanza de su hermano al hablar.

-Pues estamos en algo...; dijo Damon sintiendo que su corazón iba a salirse de su cuerpo.

-¿En algo? No entiendo Damon...; susurró su hermano.

-Estamos saliendo; dijo Bella apareciendo por detrás de Damon.

Charlie se paralizo, y se quedo mudo por unos segundos, sus ojos se abrieron como el de una lechuza, y estaba a punto de explotar.

-Y pues...tendremos un bebé abuelo...; dijo Damon tratando de relajarse, ya que Bella lo sostenía de la mano.

-Que hijo de puta!; gritó Charlie, y lanzó un golpe hacia el rostro de Damon, rompiéndole la nariz.

La sangre que salía de la nariz de Damon era pesada y no dejaba de salir...era de color rojo puro. Bella se asustó y bajo hacia Damon que estaba en el suelo tomándose la cara y gritando de dolor.

-Hijo de puta, ¿has embarazado a mi hija, tu sobrina? Qué asco!; gritó Charlie frotándose los ojos y caminando de aquí hacia allá por la casa tratando de no matar a su hermano.

-¿Que sucede?; llegó René a la casa preocupada.

-Vete René, no te metas en esto; le gritó Charlie.

-Mamá..Por favor...Que no lo lastime de nuevo, mira como lo ha dejado!; gritó Bella asustada.

-¿Qué hiciste?; le dijo René a su marido.

-Pues mi hermano se ha follado a nuestra hija, y esa hija está embarazada de su tío, ¿qué opinas ahora?; dijo Charlie sarcásticamente.

René se dio un golpazo contra el piso, se desmayó antes de poder escuchar el "¿Qué opinas?" de su esposo.

-René!; gritó Charlie tratando de levantarla.

Bella tomó del brazo a Damon, y lo llevo hacia el coche, ella tomó el volante y manejó hasta el hospital, donde le hicieron curaciones, y le repararon su nariz, aunque llevaba una gran venda que le sostenía la nariz, necesitaba tenerla al menos dos meses para que no volviera a salirse de su lugar la pobre nariz del joven. . .

_Al día siguiente..._

Bella se mudó a Mystic Falls con Damon, dejando a su familia, que todavía no aceptaba la nueva realidad.

Damon buscó un nuevo trabajo, y se dedicó a ayudar a Bella a comprar las cosas para el bebé en camino.

Bella pasó los meses del embarazo sola con Damon, ya que no tenía intenciones de hacerse amiga de nadie, sus amigas reales estaban muy lejos, y no podía hablar con su familia, bueno solo con Nessie que la llamaba a escondidas...

_Siete meses después..._

-Creo...ppffff..Que rompí fuente...; dijo Bella alterada por teléfono a Damon.

-Qué? Voy para allá, no te muevas!; le contestó Damon asustado.

Él fue a la casa, y encontró a Bella en el suelo, toda mojada...Y si, había roto fuente. El parto se acercaba, tomó su auto y la levo al hospital cercano, cuando la entraron a una sala, él tomó su celular y marco el teléfono de Charlie, su hermano, padre de Bella, y abuelo de la niña que iba a nacer...Rosalie.

-Bella esta por dar a luz...Solo quería avisártelo..; dijo Damon y cortó el teléfono antes de poder escuchar una respuesta del otro lado.

Luego de tres horas de labor de parto, Rosalie nació, una niña perfecta y sana.

Damon besó a Bella en la frente y admitió: -Lo hiciste genial mi amor, te amo...

-Te amo mi amor!; le gimió ella en el oído, cansada de pujar.

Le dieron en brazos a Bella a la niñita que había nacido, a su hija, la hija de Damon, Rosalie, la niña más hermosa sobre la tierra, que llevaba los ojos de su padre Damon, y la boca de su abuela René.

Una alegría inundó a los jóvenes padres. Ambos estaban preparados para hacerse cargo de esto, ambos deseaban tener una vida nueva, y esta era la mejor forma de empezar.

_Un día más tarde sobre la mañana..._

-Querida...; dijo una voz femenina, era René, su madre.

Bella estiró su brazo y su madre la abrazó, Nessie estaba detrás de ella, y le sonreía con alegría.

-¿Donde está la niña?; dijo Nessie exaltada.

-Allí, en el moisés...; y señalo el pequeño moisés que estaba a su lado.

La pequeña hermana de Bella se acercó al bebé y acarició su rostro con delicadeza. Luego su madre la felicitó y le confesó que Charlie estaba fuera hablando con Damon, tratando de arreglar todo, y que el haberse alejado de ellos fue lo peor que habían echo en su vida.

-Yo te amo, tal y como eres, tal y como vivas, no me importa nada más hija...; exclamó René.

-Yo igual madre!; dijo Bella llorando en sus brazos.

El padre de Bella ingresó en la habitación, rompió en llanto en cuando vio a su niña Bella con un bebé en brazos, su nieta-sobrina Rosalie.

_Tres años más. Noche buena..._

Era la noche de Navidad, una noche para pasarla en familia, Damon, Bella y su hija Rosalie que ahora tenía tres años y ya caminaba más rápido que un canguro, estaban pasando esa noche en casa de Charlie junto al resto de la familia.

Desde el día en que nació Rosalie todo cambio, nunca más la familia Swan se volvió a separar, nunca más dejaron que los prejuicios arruinaran esta hermosa familia que habían formado.

-Feliz Navidad!; gritó Nessie levantando una copa de champagne.

-Feliz Navidad!; respondieron todos con entusiasmo mientras brindaban.

Luego de las doce de la noche, los niños abrieron los regalos, y los grandes se dirigieron a ver los fuegos artificiales.

-Te amo...; susurró Damon en el oído de Bella.

-Yo igual, te amo con mi vida...¿lo sabes verdad?; dijo ella.

-Lo sé, y yo también te amo con mi vida...; exclamo feliz sonriéndole con picardía como el primer día.

-Vamos a ir a festejar por ahí, ¿se quedan con Rosalie?; preguntó Bella mirando a René.

-Claro hija, nosotros la cuidaremos...; contestó su madre con una sonrisa.

Damon le abrió la puerta del coche a Bella, y juntos fueron a un lugar, su lugar, el lugar donde ambos podían desconectarse de todo, el lugar llamado "Motel sexual de diversión para adultos".

Damon levantó en brazos a Bella, llevándola hasta la cama de la habitación, luego le subió la falda y le dio una fuerte nalgada.

-Si amo, así me gusta que lo haga; dijo Bella quitándose el vestido.

-Quítate todo; le ordenó Damon con un látigo en la mano.

Ella se quito la ropa y se subió a la cama desnuda, llevando solo unas ligas de color negro con puntillas.

-Eres tan sexy, bésame la polla; ordenó Damon acercando la cabeza de Bella a su miembro.

-Si mi amo; dijo Bella mientras hacia lo que él le ordenaba.

-Me excitas...; le susurro Damon al oído.

-¿Así le gusta mi señor?; dijo Bella inclinándose para recibir los azotes de Damon.

-Así me gusta señorita Swan. . .; dijo dándole azotes.

-Así...así...Sii!; gruñía Bella excitada.

Luego él la tomó de las caderas y la llevo hasta su pene erecto, la penetro con fuerza y exclamó: -¿Te casarías conmigo Bella?

-Oh! Sii! Claro que si mi amo...; contestó Bella gimiendo.

-Si?, usted se casaría conmigo?; dijo Damon quitando su miembro del sexo de la joven.

-Sí, te amo!; exclamó ella entusiasmada besando sus labios.

-Yo la amo más a usted señorita Swan de Swan; dijo riendo pícaramente.

-Por siempre mi amor...Te quiero conmigo por siempre!; dijo Bella besando nuevamente los labios de su amor.

-Por siempre; concluyó Damon acariciando las mejillas de Bella.

**Fin **


	6. Compartido

**Fan Fic: "Compartido"**

Sinopsis: Katerina y Elena Gilbert son gemelas, pero solo son parecidas por fuera. Katerina es un muchacha atrevida, descontrolada, impulsiva, sin reglas y sin compromisos hacia nadie, en resumen, Katerina es una muchacha oscura y despiadada; su hermana gemela Elena es una joven humilde, divertida y llena de amigos, muy romántica y nostálgica, una muchacha llena de vida y luz.

Ambas hermanas se disputaran el amor del joven Damon Salvatore, ¿quien ganará su corazón?.

Es un Fiction que contiene lenguaje explicito y escenas fuertes.

Este es un Fiction Rated M (16+).

**Ahora**** la ****historia**** "Compartido" **

Damon Salvatore, un apuesto y sensual muchacho está locamente perdido por su novia Elena Gilbert, una muchacha alegre y comprometida.

Él por primera vez irá a conocer a su familia, la familia Gilbert.

-Hola amor; susurró Elena al abrir la puerta de su casa.

-Hola; contestó él con su rostro pícaro.

-Mis padres están en la cocina, y ella es mi hermana Katerina; dijo presentándole a su hermana gemela, la cual era casi exactamente igual a ella, solo se distinguían por sus gustos con la ropa, Kat era mucho más extravagante y sensual al vestirse, y Elena era más simple y deportiva.

-Encantado; dijo Damon y estrecho su mano con la de Katerina.

-Lo mismo digo; contestó Kat seduciendo al novio de su hermana mirándolo de forma especial.

-Bienvenido; se oyó una voz al final del pasillo, era el padre de Elena, el dándole la bienvenida a Damon.

-Gracias; contestó él y estrechó su mano, y luego saludó a la madre con un beso en la mejilla.

Toda la familia junto a Damon se sentaron a comer, Katerina se sentó al lado del novio de Elena y comenzó a acercarse de a poco para provocarlo, como era de costumbre... ella siempre quería ser el centro de atención.

-¿Y están enamorados?; preguntó Katerina.

-Claro que si Katerina, ¿qué pregunta es esa?; dijo Elena furiosa con la incómoda pregunta de su hermana.

-Y no lo sé, quizás no se aman tanto como piensan, solo digo...; contestó ella y su madre la interrumpió haciéndole una seña de silencio.

Damon la miro anonadado y sonrió falsamente tratando de disimular su incomodidad.

Luego de la cena, la madre se levantó de la mesa con los platillos, y el padre fue a buscar el postre, mientras que Elena ayudaba a su madre a acomodar todo, dejando a su novio solo en la mesa con su hermana Kat.

-Eres sensual; dijo Katerina a Damon mirándolo con sus ojos penetrantes y oscuros.

-Oh, gracias; contestó Damon algo incomodo.

-Muy sensual...; volvió a admitir ella, y tocó su entrepierna apretándola y excitando la polla de Damon.

-¿Que..., que haces?; contestó Damon dando un salto de la silla quitando la mano de Katerina de encima de su polla casi erecta.

-Nada, solo estaba siendo amable; jadeó ella tratando de excitarlo.

-El postre; dijo la madre cuando llegó a la mesa con los platillos de helado.

-¿Estás bien Damon?; preguntó Elena al ver a su novio parado en frente de la mesa con su rostro pálido.

-Sí, creo que estoy algo mareado, es todo. Iré al baño; respondió él.

-Claro; aseguró Katerina mirándolo fijamente.

Luego de que volvió del baño, hizo como si nada hubiese pasado y fingió el resto de la noche.

La cena había concluido totalmente y Damon todavía se sentía algo incomodo.. No podía creer que la hermana de su casi prometida había echo algo así, ¿tocarlo, que estaba loca o que, como hacerle eso a su hermana Elena?

Damon saludó a Elena con un beso y se fue en su coche negro a descansar la mente que no paraba de pensar ¿le digo lo que sucedió a Elena o lo dejo pasar?

A la semana siguiente él había evitado contarle a Elena sobre lo sucedido, no quería que odiara a su hermana o que se pelearan por su causa, asique lo dejó pasar... Él creyó que sería lo mejor, sin saber que Katerina no se daría por vencida.

Damon llamó a Elena el día lunes para arreglar verse esa noche en el motel de unas cuadras de su casa, ya que él vivía con un amigo y este estaba con una chica en su departamento.

-Vamos al motel esta noche?; le preguntó él por teléfono.

-Sí, claro.. Te daré una sorpresa, me pondré muy sexy ¿quieres?; insinuó ella.

-Sí, claro, me encantaría verte así; jadeó él.

Cortaron la comunicación y Elena le comento a su hermana del plan de su noche perfecta con Damon. Pero Kat tenía planeado arruinársela pronto, cuando ideo un plan perfecto.

-Elena, Damon ha llamado, no puede... algo surgió, dice que él te llamará mañana; dijo Kat al asomarse en la habitación de su hermana Elena.

-Oh!; fanfarreo la joven y se quedó recostada, mientras su hermana se preparaba para hacerse pasar por Elena y pasar la noche con Damon, una noche salvaje.

Katerina llegó al motel en el coche de Elena, que había tomado sin permiso, se acomodó el cabello en el espejo, y salió con toda la confianza sabiendo que tendría al sensual Damon en sus brazos.

-Elena; susurró Damon en su oído acercándose a ella desde atrás. -Damon; jadeó ella y trató de imitar la voz de su hermana, aunque su lado salvaje estilo Katerina Gilbert saldría en cualquier momento y esperaba que Damon no lo supiera hasta que estuviera a sus pies.

-Entramos a un cuarto?; preguntó él.

-Sí; gimió ella mordiendo su cuello con suavidad.

-Estas tan sensual; susurró él tomándola de la cintura.

-Si?; preguntó ella haciéndose la inocente.

-Si.. Te deseo tanto; gimió él y la metió en la habitación, tirándola en la cama de raso blanco le arrancó la camisa, dejándola casi desnuda...

-Desnúdame; pidió ella con voz inocente.

-Estas tan hermosa con esa ropa estilo colegiala; contestó él admirándola sintiendo su polla crecer.

-Quiero que me hagas lo que nunca me has hecho; gimió ella.

-Si? Quieres que sea más rudo?; preguntó Damon.

-Sí, muy rudo; exclamó Katerina excitada.

Damon la tomó como nunca antes y comenzó a frotar sus pechos con fuerza, haciendo que los pezones de la joven se endurecieran. Luego comenzó a quitarle la falda dejándola en bragas...

Con la boca se acercó a sus bragas y las estiró para abajo, mientras con su lengua jugaba metiéndola en el coño de Katerina, ella comenzó a gemir y empujo el rostro de Damon más adentro de ella, haciendo que él le provocara un orgasmo.

-Oh Damon; gimió ella, y él se excitó tanto que se quitó la ropa en un segundo y estaba listo para follarla con fuerza.

-Házmelo fuerte Damon!; imploró ella.

Entonces él la tomo con fuerza de las nalgas, le termino de quitar las bragas y la penetró con fuerza haciéndola gritar de placer.

-¿Te gusta asi?; preguntó él.

-Si..Si!; repitió ella.

Comenzó a follarla aun más fuerte tomándola de la espalda y empujándola hacia él, mientras masajeaba sus pechos con la mano derecha...

-Damon; jadeó ella mientras sentía el placer de quitarle el novio a su ingenua hermana.

Ella pasó sus manos a la espalda de él y lo rasguño, haciéndolo casi sangrar.

Él puso sus dedos en la boca de la joven y comenzó a jugar con sus labios carnosos y rosados. Luego ella con su mano tomó la polla de Damon y comenzó a frotarla, dándole a él una erección mayor a la que ya tenía.

Puso su boca en la polla del joven moreno y comenzó a chuparla con toda su fuerza, hasta que él eyaculó en su rostro, dejándola toda blanca.

-Owww Damon; gimió ella mientras tragaba toda la eyaculación del joven.

-Elena; jadeó él, pero ella no prestaba atención a lo que él decía, solo trataba de excitarlo más y más.

Él siguió disfrutando toda la noche pensando que ella era Elena, pero lo que no sabía era que esta muchacha con la que había estado era Katerina, la perversa hermana gemela de su novia.

-Te amo tanto; concluyó Damon recostado a su lado.

-Si? Me amas?; preguntó ella contenta de haber logrado su objetivo.

-Sí, demasiado como para que lo entiendas...; dijo él con una sonrisa.

Y Katerina sintió algo que nunca había sentido, ahora quería que él fuera suyo, ya estaba definido, lo quería para ella, lo deseaba demasiado, quería tenerlo, quería robárselo a Elena, quería ser la única para él. Esto ya no se trataba de un juego, ahora lo deseaba más que nada e iba a pelear por él, y no le importaba si hería en el medio a su hermana, ella tenía lo que deseaba siempre.

Al día siguiente ella despertó y se fue a casa, dejando a Damon en la habitacion solo. Ahora planeaba confrontar a su hermana y contarle que su novio la habia preferido a ella esa noche.

Llegó a la casa y entró en puntillas, revisó si sus padres ya había salido a trabajar para quedarse a solas con Elena.

Y era hora, sus padres no estaban, era el momento de quitarle todo a Elena, quitarle toda felicidad y robarle a su precioso y perfecto novio Damon Salvatore.

Elena estaba aun dormida cuando su celular sonó...

-Hola?; contestó ella media dormida.

-Amor, ¿por qué te fuiste?; preguntó Damon.

-A donde?; dijo Elena confusa sin entender.

-¿Porque te fuiste del motel?

-Si no he ido, ¿de qué estás hablando?; dijo Elena nerviosa.

-Como que tu no...; dijo Damon y cayó en la cuenta de que la muchacha de anoche no era Elena, sino Katerina, y colgó el teléfono para ir rápidamente para hablar con su novia y aclarar todo antes de que Katerina arruinara su vida.

-¿Estas despierta?; se asomó Katerina preguntando por la puerta mirando a su hermana colgando el teléfono.

-Si... Damon creo que algo le pasa; dijo Elena preocupada.

-Sí, está enamorado de mi; exclamó Katerina.

-¿Que dices Katerina? ¡Estás loca!; exclamó Elena.

-Él me ama, anoche me lo dijo, tuvimos sexo... Y me dijo que me amaba ¿entiendes Elena?; dijo la joven malintencionada.

-Eso no puede ser, él me ama; sollozó la jovencita pálida y con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-No creo que sea tan así, porque disfrutó demasiado anoche...; dijo Kat con su mirada penetrante, admirando el sufrimiento de su hermana.

Mientras tanto el timbre de la casa sonó y Elena salió corriendo a atender.

-Debe ser Damon, recién habló conmigo... Algo debe estar mal. Tú mientes Katerina!; exclamó Elena.

Katerina corrió a la habitación de su padre mientras Elena abría la puerta y veía el rostro pálido de Damon.

-Elena, lo lamento; susurró Damon antes de decir otra cosa.

-¿Entonces es verdad?; preguntó Elena decepcionada.

-Sí, pero no es cómo crees... Ella me engaño; dijo Damon con tristeza.

-¿Y crees que es mi hermana es tonta como para creer esa mentira Damon? ¿Creíste que era Elena, eso dices?; contestó Katerina bajando por las escaleras.

-¿Cómo pudiste?; gritó Elena mientras miraba a su novio.

-No sé cómo no lo supe, lo lamento, yo te amo Elena, perdóname por favor, por todo este tiempo de nuestro amor...; imploró él.

-No seas falso, tu me deseas y lo sabes; gritó Katerina.

-Cállate ya Katerina, me has traicionado también tú!; exclamó Elena furiosa.

-Y que va... Él me gusta y yo a él, no te metas en esto, aléjate y ya deja de sufrir; dijo Kat con su mirada fría.

-No es así, yo amo a Elena y lo sabes, por eso te hiciste pasar por ella... ¡Admítelo!; gritó Damon enfureciéndose.

-¿Le crees a él Elena? ¿Eres tan tonta?; dijo la joven mirando a su hermana tratando de influir en que dejara a Damon así ella podría tenerlo.

-No lo sé, no sé qué pensar, ¿Tu te hiciste pasar por mi?; preguntó Elena preocupada mirando a su hermana.

-Ya Elena no seas infantil y acéptalo, él no te ama; exclamó Kat.

-Yo si te amo, no amo a Katerina, nunca la amaré como a ti...; susurró él mirando a Elena con cariño y tomó su mano estrechándola fuerte.

-¿Qué haces?; gritó Katerina furiosa con Damon por querer estar con Elena, y sacó un revólver, el revólver de su padre.

-¿Qué haces tú Katerina, estás loca?; gritó Elena poniéndose detrás de Damon que la protegía.

-Tú serás mío, lo sé, serás mío, cuando quiero algo lo obtengo, y te quiero a ti...; dijo la joven con el arma en la mano apuntándoles a la pareja.

-Basta Katerina, estas totalmente fuera de ti misma... Yo amo a Elena aceptalo de una vez...; gritó Damon protegiendo a su amada y enfrentando a la desquiciada gemela.

-Por favor Katerina, baja el arma; dijo Elena asomándose detrás del cuerpo de Damon, y su hermana le disparó si compasión en el pecho.

-Noooo!; gritó Damon cuando vio que Elena caía al suelo frio llena de sangre.

-Vas a amarme, sin ella me amarás, ella siempre fue mejor que yo en todo, ahora ya no está y podrás amarme a mi...; dijo Katerina bajando el arma.

-Elena; susurró Damon en el rostro de la joven que estaba muriendo.

-¡Mírame!; pidió Kat con furia.

-Estás loca, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?; dijo llorando Damon con Elena en sus brazos, la joven ya había dejado de respirar.

-¿Vas a amarme ahora cierto? Tú me deseas, lo sé; exclamó la gemela.

-¡Nunca! Me has quitado mi vida, has arrancado mi corazón, sin Elena prefiero morir...; contestó él, y un disparo impactó sobre él justo cuando la última palabra salió de su boca.

**Fin**


	7. Prohibido

**Fan Fic: "Prohibido"**

Sinopsis: Bella Swan perdió a su madre hace tan solo un año, y ahora vive con su tutor, el Sr. Grey, la pareja de su madre.

Él Sr. Grey comenzará a sentirse atraído por la jovencita, no podrá contener el deseo, ¿pero romperá la promesa de cuidar a la hija de su esposa recién fallecida, y se la tirará, o podrá superarlo?

Es un Fiction que contiene lenguaje explicito y escenas fuertes.

Este es un Fiction Rated M (16+).

**Ahora la historia 'Prohibido'**

Hace un año que mi esposa murió y yo quedé a cargo de su joven hija Bella, de ahora 18 años.

Hoy parece un día común y corriente, salí a trabajar, salude a mi hijastra y la lleve a su instituto, y luego salí antes del trabajo ya que había unos problemas de cortes de luz, y no podíamos trabajar tranquilos en la oficina.

Me dirigí a casa, y cuando entré solo sentí silencio, miré alrededor, y note que el bolso de Bella estaba sobre la mesa.

-¿Bella?; pregunté asomándome por la puerta de su pieza, pero no estaba allí, fui hacia el patio, y allí estaba, desnuda tomando sol, solo con sus bragas celestes, casi desnuda ante mí.

Todo su cuerpo tallado, con perfectos senos, y un trasero poderoso, su cabello rubio platinado tirado hacia atrás, y sus manos al costado de su cuerpo de piel blanca como la nieve. Tenía puestos unos auriculares, quizás por eso no podía oírme, pero ahí estaba yo, mirando a mi hijastra con deseo, pude sentir mi polla endurecer, y en ese instante Bella noto mi presencia, se sobresaltó, y yo me volteé y dije: -No vi nada Bella!

-Ow! Hola, no te escuché, tengo puesta la música; explicó ella.

-Claro, ¿estás cubierta?

-Si..; susurró ella.

Volteé y ella tenía una toalla blanca tapando sus pechos perfectamente redondos y de una enorme talla de brasier.

-Es que terminamos antes en la oficina, se cortó la luz y fue mu y agotador, todos nos fuimos; comenté un poco incomodo por mi erección.

-Me imagino...; dijo ella y se acercó a mí.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?; pregunté.

-Bien...nada especial..

-Ow! Okey...; dije y me dirigí adentro, luego ella paso por detrás mío y se fue a su habitación.

Yo tuve que ir al baño privado de mi habitación, y no pude evitar tocarme la polla, tenía que hacerlo, tuve que descargar ese semen que ella había despertado.

Sabía que era algo enfermo, ella era mi hijastra, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba muy excitado...muy excitado, como nunca antes.

Estaba frotando mi polla dura, cuando noté que la puerta de la pieza rechinaba mientras se abría, me lave las manos, me seque, y salí a ver.

-Bella, ¿necesitaras algo?; le pregunté al verla oliendo un perfume de mi estantería.

-No, solo quería venir...

-Ah! Bueno...está bien...; dije admirando su pequeña falda que tenia puesta, la cual llamaba a mi polla a penetrar su coño seguramente apretado y pequeño.

-Me encanta tu perfume, ¿puedo ponerme un poco?; preguntó ella mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Claro que si...; contesté nervioso porque no quería que notara mi excitación.

-¿Que estabas haciendo?; preguntó con mirada inocente.

-Lo que se hace en el baño; le dije y sonreí.

-Pero se hacen muchas cosas en el baño…

-¿Si, muchas?

-Cepillarte los dientes, hacer pis, el numero dos; dijo y rio; -También puedes peinarte, bañarte, masturbarte...; y susurro la última palabra, "masturbarte" con un tono inocente.

-Sí, pues estaba haciendo una de esas...

-¿Cual?; pregunto ansiosa mientras se ponía mi perfume entre sus pechos.

-Una...

-¿Pero cuál papi?; preguntó ella con su mirada inocente, que me estaba volviendo loco, y mas todavía cuando dijo "papi", se que es asqueroso, pero eso me la puso más dura aun.

-Estaba cepillándome

-¿La polla o los dientes?; preguntó ella con una sonrisita picara, y me puse totalmente rígido.

-Pues...una de esas opciones...

-¿Los dientes?; dijo ella mirándome con sus ojos verdes.

-Mmmm…quizás...; dije y después me sentí algo asqueroso por coquetearle así.

-¿La polla?; preguntó ella y mordió su labio inferior.

-Sí...; susurré y me sentí totalmente fuera de lugar después de admitirlo.

Ella sonrió, y largo una risita, y luego dijo: -Bueno papi, ¿quieres ir a nadar un rato?; y se quitó la blusa, dejando a la vista su traje de baño ajustado a sus pechos.

-¿Ahora?; pregunté mientras admiraba las braguitas que llevaba.

-Si papi...; dijo ella y me tiro la falta a la cara.

Yo la tomé, y ella corrió hacia la piscina. Yo olí la falda, y pude sentir su olor intimo, estaba totalmente excitado ¿estaba bien ir a la piscina con ella en este momento? ¿Hacia bien en ir aun así estaba excitado por ella? ¿Era correcto?, bueno la ultima voy a responderla, claro que no, no es correcto, estúpido asqueroso, es tu hijastra y la conoces desde que tiene doce años!

Me sentí realmente mal, y fui a decirle que no me metería, cuando llegue ella estaba dentro ya toda mojada, con su cabello rubio mojado. Salió de la piscina y dijo: -¿Y tu traje de baño?

-No, no me meteré, tengo que terminar algunas cosas...

-No papi!; dijo ella e hizo un puchero con su boca.

-Bella..; susurre yo, y ella se acerco a mí, tiro de mis pantalones, y yo me asusté...

-Vamos!; dijo ella quitando los botones de mi camisa.

-Estoy en ropa interior...; le contesté algo incomodo.

-No pasa nada papi!; respondió ella, y me quité el resto de la ropa, y me tire a la piscina con ella.

-Papi!; gritó ella cuando salió de la piscina, y se quitó el brasier, lo tiró a un lado, y luego sus bragas las deslizó por sus piernas débiles, y lo tiro hacia donde había tirado su brasier.

-Bella!; grité cuando vi su joven coño y me estremecí.

Se tiró a la piscina, y luego subió a la superficie y se puso junto a mí...

-¿Que pasa papi?; dijo ella con sus ojos picaros.

-No..Bella...No está bien, no debes estar desnuda delante de mí; le dije incomodo mientras percibía mi erección.

-¿Por qué? Si eres mi papi...¿qué hay de malo?; preguntó ella, y noté que era muy inocente para ver que a mi ella me excitaba.

-Eres muy inocente; susurre en voz baja.

-No soy inocente...; dijo ella acercándose a mi cuerpo.

-Si Bella, lo eres, deberías tener cuidado con los muchachos, podrían aprovecharse de ti...

-¿Tu no los dejarías cierto?

-No! Claro que no, pero no estaré todo el tiempo contigo pegado como chicle.

-¿Por qué no?; preguntó ella mirándome, y yo pude notar sus pechos casi saliendo por arriba del agua.

-Porque no podemos estar pegados..

-Yo quiero estar pegada a ti...; susurró mientras se mordía el labio.

-Y no soy inocente, tu lo eres...; me dijo mientras se aproximaba a mí, y me rodeaba con sus piernas, y apoyaba sus perfectos senos en mi pecho, mientras podía sentir su coño apoyado en mi erección...

-Bella...; susurré cuando sentí mi erección crecer.

-Estás tan duro papi...; susurro ella en mi odio.

-Bella...No!; le dije mientras la apartaba un poco de mi cuerpo.

-¿No?; pregunto ella haciendo pucheros con su boca rosada.

-Bella...esto es...es enfermo...

-Soy una enferma..; admitió ella y me calentó más de lo que podía haber imaginado nunca.

-Soy tu padrastro...tu eres mi hijastra, y te llevo veinte años de diferencia...

-Qué va! Tócame papi...; imploró ella con su rostro angelical.

-Bella...; volvía susurrar esperando que ella se detuviera y que notara que era un error, porque yo ya no podría parar si empezaba.

-Nunca lo notas, pero siempre te estoy buscando ¿por qué no me ves nunca?

-¿Qué?; dije asombrado.

-Si...papi tócame por favor, te deseo tanto, quiero tu polla dentro de mi...te lo suplico...; gimió ella cuando puse mi mano en su pecho derecho y lo presione.

-Ahhhh! Papi!

-Bella...si empiezo no podré parar...; le dije ciertamente.

-No pares nunca...Lo quiero dentro mío Sr. Grey!; gritó Bella.

-Pequeña zorra; susurré mientras la sacaba de la piscina tomándola de las piernas y su culo desnudo.

-Follame papi!; pidió ella excitada.

La puse sobre el sillón, el cual se mojó por completo, y la admiré un minuto.

-Por favor papi, la quiero!; dijo ella tocándose el coño.

-Ah! Bella, por dios...; dije gimiendo cuando me quité el pantaloncillo que cubría mi erección.

-Estas tan excitado como yo, se que lo quieres como yo...; dijo ella mirando mi polla y tomándola con su pequeña y débil mano.

-Sí, es verdad, tú me excitas...Pequeña zorra!; exclamé tocando su clítoris.

-Ahhh!; gritó Bella cuando metí uno de mis dedos dentro.

-Que húmeda estas...; admití cuando toqué sus jugos, luego saque mis dedos y me los metí en la boca...

Tomé mi polla y la dirigí hacia su pequeño y estrecho coño.

-Si papi, follame duro!; imploró ella mirándome a los ojos y mordiendo su boca.

La penetré con fuerza y ella gritó agudamente, luego comencé a gemir al sentir su estrecho coño abrirse para mi...

-Eres tan estrecha...; dije excitado.

-Sí, me guardé para ti papi...

¿Que quería decir con me guardé? ¿Era virgen?

-¿Eres virgen Bella?

-Ya no...Por favor sigue papi!

-¿Ya no?; dije y quité mi polla de su coño y me alejé para mirarla.

-No quieres seguir, ¿no lo he hecho bien papi?; dijo con sus ojos lleno de lagrimas.

-No es eso...Es que yo...no debimos hacer esto, está mal; le dije y ella comenzó a llorar.

-No Bella, no llores...; dije mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-¿No me amas papi?; preguntó ella mientras me tocaba las manos que estaban en su rostro.

-Si mi amor...; le conteste.

-Entonces que no te gusta, ¿que sea virgen? ¿Que no sepa nada de sexo...?

-No...No es eso, es que si hubiera sabido hubiera sido más cuidadoso...

-Eres cuidadoso, me encantas así como eres, te amo...; susurró ella.

-¿Si? ¿Así de viejo?; le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-No eres viejo!; dijo ella poniéndose mas seria.

-Si lo soy Bella! Y fui el esposo de tu madre...Y ahora pues estoy metiendo mi polla en tu coño virgen, estoy siendo muy asqueroso...La gente pensará que somos unos enfermos..

-No me importa, prefiero ser una enferma a no tenerte dentro, te deseo tanto! No te das cuenta de cuánto!; me gritó ella tomando mi polla y poniéndola en su boca.

-Ahhh Bella!; gemí cuando ella jugueteo con su lengua.

-¿Te gusta?; preguntó ella.

-Si...pero..

-Pero nada...Por favor, olvida todo por mí...; dijo con sus labios llenos de semen caliente que recién había expulsado.

-Lo siento...No quise llenarte así…

-Sí, me gusta tu sabor...Lo amo como a ti...

-¿Si? Como me gustas pendeja!; le dije mientras metía mi polla en su joven y virgen boca.

Ella se corrió, y se puso para que la penetrara nuevamente por su coño, su dulce coño.

-Ámame papi!; gritó ella.

-Te amo amorcito; le dije mientras se la metía hasta el fondo, dejándola sin aire.

-Si papi! Si! Te amo tanto!

-Bella!

-Papi!

-Bella! ¿Estás segura de esto, lo quiere por siempre o solo es un rato?; pregunte con miedo de que ella me dejara luego de un rapidito.

-Por siempre Sr. Grey! Por siempre, follame!; gimió ella.

-¿Con este viejo por siempre?; le pregunté mirándola a los ojos, y su mirada me devolvió el mismo sentimiento.

-Sí, te quiero solo a ti...; susurró mirándome mientras su boca se dirigía hacia la mía.

-Eres mi pequeña zorra; le dije y le besé los pezones.

-Si! Papi, te amo...; gimió ella de placer.

-Ámame!; le dije mientras besaba su boca con mi lengua y ella metía la suya en la mía.

-Te amo...; susurró luego del beso, y me acaricio el cabello con sus dedos suaves.

-Esto es prohibido, pero lo amo, te amo; le contesté.

-Prohibido o no, no me importa, te quiero conmigo, solo para mi, quiero ser tuya Grey!

-Eres mía...Bella...mi bella Bella; le dije mientras olvidaba todo lo anterior de mi vida, solo pensaba en el ahora, y en el ahora con ella, solo ella...

**Fin**


	8. Eres imposible

**FanFic: "Eres imposible"**

_Sinopsis__: Elena, estudiante de 17 años va a pasar la noche en casa de su mejor amiga, la cual vive con su padre, el Sr. Grey. Un hombre apuesto, muy sexy a su estilo, exitoso e intelectual, pero hay un problema, a Elena le gusta demasiado el padre de su amiga Caroline, y claro el problema aparte de que sea el padre de su mejor amiga es que él tiene 45 años._

_¿Será capaz de controlar lo que siente por él o terminará enredada en un problema con su amiga y el seductor Grey?._

_Es un Fiction que contiene lenguaje explicito y escenas fuertes._

_Este es un Fiction Rated M (16+)._

**Ahora**** la ****historia**** "Eres imposible"**

Un noche en casa de Caroline me espera hoy, debería tomar mi ropa intima más bonita, quizás el Sr. Grey hoy esté en casa, y realmente me gustaría lucir bien para él.

El Señor Grey, es el padre de Caroline, mi mejor amiga, hace ya dos años y medio que me atrae, pero tan solo tengo 17 años, y no creo que él tenga algún interés en mi...Eso es frustrante, a veces me gustaría tener un cuerpo más espectacular, para impresionarlo, pero esto es lo que soy, una chica desgarbada, sin mucha clase, con el pelo castaño largo, lacio y sin ondulaciones, mis ojos son marrones y sin brillo, y mi boca bueno es de lo más normal, nada especial.

El es un hombre de 45 años, pero es más guapo que cualquier chico que hubiera conocido. Es tan atractivo que ya varias veces causo que me humedeciera mis braguitas. Es algo loco y parece enfermo, pero a mí me atrae demasiado, y solo pienso en cómo sería su polla en mi boca, en mi coña y en mi culo. Quisiera que me azotara con fuerza y llamarle papi...Ese es mi gran deseo, se que es algo perverso, pero lo necesito, siempre que puedo me toco pensando en él, claro que nunca se lo he contado a nadie, y menos a Caroline, que voy a decirle? "me excita tu padre"?!, pues no, ni pensarlo!

Llegó la noche, tomé mi bolso con mi ropa, me vestí con una falda celeste, con la cual si me agachaba quizás se me verían las braguitas blancas, y claro con una blusa blanca que le daba un buen porte a mis pechos y un brasier de puntillas blancas...

Espero que esta noche él me mire, por lo menos una vez! Eso deseo, solo una vez, prefiero que sea una vez a que no sea nunca, lo necesito, lo deseo.

-Hey! Llegaste!; gritó Caroline mientras me bajaba del coche de mi padre y caminaba hacia la casa del Sr. Grey.

-Hola Caro...; susurre cuando la abracé.

-Adiós señor Gilbert!; gritó ella al saludar a mi padre mientras entraba en su casa.

-Mi padre no ha llegado, podemos hablar tranquilas! Te tengo una noticia!; dijo Caroline entusiasmada.

Qué pena, Grey no había llegado, pero bueno...todavía había tiempo para verlo, y además Caro tenía razón...deberías hablar un poco antes de que su padre nos interrumpiera.

-Estoy follandome al tío del taller!; dijo mi amiga mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿Quee?; dije sorprendida.

-Sí, lo sé, es que me le tiré..No lo resistía, tiene un cuerpo espectacular, se que tiene 27 años, pero ppfff..Es muy atractivo...Lo juro Elena, es muy sexy!; exclamó Caroline entusiasmada.

Y claro ella tratando de convencerme de que alguien de 27 todavía era atractivo, si supiera que a mí me excitaba su padre de más de 40 años..¿Que pensaría de mi?.

-¿Y..Que dices?; preguntó Caro.

-Ah, me perdí, lo siento, pues me parece bien, si te gusta...

-Aww Si! esta de infierno! Por dios y su polla es ppfff...me hace volar!

-Estoy muy contenta por ti Caro!; admití contenta tomándola de la mano, y saltamos juntas como dos niñas festejando.

Pensé, y quizás si le planteo a mi amiga que me gusta un hombre, pero no le digo que es su padre, quizás pudiera desahogarme un poco...quizás ella pudiera escucharme, lo necesitaba, necesitaba decírselo a alguien!

-Pues a mí me atrae un hombre de 40 años; dije sonrojada.

-¿De 40? Elena zorra!; me dijo Caroline y comenzamos a reír.

-Pues si, quisiera lamer su polla entera, dios me calienta tanto...; dije y cuando gire mi cabeza estaba el Sr. Grey mirándome en la puerta de la habitación de Caroline.

-Papá! Me asustaste, no te había visto...; dijo Caroline con expresión de pánico.

-Llegue hace un minuto...; susurró el nervioso.

-¿Que no sabes tocar la puerta?; dijo Caro enojada.

-Estaba abierto Caroline, y no me hables así!; dijo Grey un poco enojado mirando a su hija.

-Qué va! Vete!; dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

-Oh por dios...; dije yo de desesperación.

-No escucho nada, no te preocupes Elena...; dijo Caro y me trato de tranquilizar, pero yo seguía pensando en la expresión del rostro de Grey cuando me escucho decir mi frase "lamer su polla entera".

-Si claro, está bien, no hay problema, él ni se habla con mi padre asique...

-Pues sí, que va! ¿Vamos a pedir la pizza?; preguntó ella olvidándose del tema del hombre de 40 años por unos minutos.

-Buenas noches Elena...; dijo Grey saludándome sentado en su escritorio en el comedor.

-Ho-oola Señ-ñor Grey; dije casi tartamudeando.

-¿Todo bien?; preguntó mirándome.

-Si..Claro..; contesté un poco sonrojada.

-No te pongas roja, que no he oído nada...; susurró él mientras se acercaba a mí, y yo podía sentir las punzadas de excitación al verlo con su camisa blanca, su corbata azul, y esos pantalones de vestir que lo convertían en un perfecto amante. Me hubiese gustado arrancarle la ropa ahí mismo y meterme su polla en la boca, pero no, no debía mostrar emoción por ahora, no ahora que Caroline estaba a solo centímetros de mi.

-¿No?; pregunté inocentemente, sabiendo que él mentía.

Sonrió pícaramente y respondió: -No...

-Bueno ya traerán la pizza! y Party Party!; gritó Caro saltando.

-¿Que party?; dijo el Sr. Grey serio.

-Party, fiesta papá! Que bobo que eres!; susurró ella tratándolo mal, y eso me enojo por completo, no podía tratar mal a Grey, el era tan atractivo y bueno, tan inteligente, tan...

-Elena!; sentí la voz de Caroline llamándome mientras estaba volando en una nube de deseo pensando en él.

-Sí, ya voy...; respondí.

Me volteé y miré al Sr. Grey, estaba todavía mirándome fijo, eso me estremeció, parecía como si su miraba hubiera cambiado, como si sus ojos fueran salvajes, como si estuviera por abalanzarse sobre mí, como si fuera a sacar su polla y hacérmela lamer con furia.

Estaba tan humedecida yo, me sentía abrumada, excitada, no podía ni caminar, estaba tan mojada que si me movía los líquidos caerían por mi pierna.

-¿Te quedarás a dormir?; preguntó Grey acercándose a mí.

-Sí señor..; susurré.

-Puedes llamarme Christian..; contestó él mirándome con unos ojos que nunca había visto.

-Claro Christian...; le contesté y sonreí levemente mientras me sonrojaba, sentía que mis pómulos estaban rojos, seguramente era un tomate...

-Elena!; volvió a gritar Caroline desde la habitación.

-Me voy...me llama...; dije mirando hacia atrás, y cuando volví mi mirada hacia Grey, el estaba mirando mis escote.

No pude evitarlo y me mordí el labio inferior, pude sentir una punzada en mis bragas, y como mis pezones se endurecían.

El levanto la mirada e hizo una sonrisa medio perversa, que por un momento me dieron ganas de tomarle la polla y apretársela.

-Si...te llama mi hija, que pesada que es...no nos da ni un poco de intimidad...; dijo Grey mirándome y mis corazón se aceleró por completo al escucharlo decir "no nos da ni un poco de intimidad"...¿Que intimidad, quería intimar conmigo eso quería decir, tener algo privado, como el sexo?, por dios iba a volverme loca si no me iba hacia el baño a tocarme, podía sentir el olor de mi excitación, ya estaba demasiado húmeda, ¿el podría olerme?.

-S-si, lo es...; susurré casi como un gemido, e instantáneamente me dio vergüenza y sentí mi cara roja otra vez.

El sonrió nuevamente y me tomo del brazo, acariciándome con su mano, esa mano de hombre, macho, de hombre que sabe tocar a una mujer, que sabe cómo hacerlo, que debe de tener una gran polla ahí debajo de los pantalones, y sabe como excitar a una niña adolescente.

Mi rostro se inclino para atrás y pude sentir un leve orgasmo cuando me toco su piel.

-Que piel suave...; susurró él.

-Tu mano igual...; llegue a contestar antes de que Caro entrara al comedor nuevamente, pero esta vez a buscarme.

-Papá deja de retenerla y hablarle de tonterías! Es mi amiga!; dijo Caro enojada y me llevo del brazo hasta su habitación.

Estaba tan húmeda que no resistí ni un segundo en la habitación y le pedí a mi amiga de ir al baño.

-Debo ir al baño Caro...

-Claro, ve al del final del pasillo, yo voy a secarme el cabello aquí...

Me dirigí al baño, entre, trabé la puerta, bajé la tabla del excusado, y me senté, me bajé las bragas, y comencé a tocarme, no podía dejar de pensar en Grey, en cómo me había tocado, en su rostro perverso, en su forma de hablar, en esos ojos profundos azules, que me miraban como si me comieran viva.

-Ahhh...; gemí excitada cuando me introduje dos dedos.

Me estremecí, todo mi cuerpo estaba tenso, y los fluidos que caían de mi coño eran imparables, estaba toda mojada, y era por Grey. Solo por él.

-Ahh...; volví a gemir cuando quite mi mano de mi coño, y comencé a limpiarme.

Luego me lave las manos, y trate de lavarme la pierna izquierda, en la cual me había chorreado un poco de polvo.

Respiré hondo, acomodé mi cabello, me puse desodorante de Caro para quitarme el olor a excitación, y abrí la puerta.

Salí con mi cabeza gacha, bien baja, estaba muy avergonzada, me sentía abrumada, y todavía algo excitada.

Al salir por la puerta me tope con un cuerpo, primero pensé que sería Caroline, pero no, era Grey.

-¿Necesitas una mano?; pregunto mirándome, y pude sentir nuevamente como mis bragas se mojaban. ¿Había escuchado mis gemidos, sabía lo que estaba haciendo?!

-¿Qué?; dije inocentemente mientras me mordía el labio y me bajaba bien mi falda.

-No!; dijo tomando mi mano con la cual iba a bajar mi falda.

Lo miré a los ojos y estaba completamente excitado, podía verlo en sus ojos, bajé mi mirada hacia sus pantalones y pude ver su erección, su gran polla hinchada...Ahora si que mis fluidos estaban revoloteando en mi coño, él corrió mi mano, y puso la suya en mi pierna, luego me acaricio suavemente, y yo largue un gemido algo fuerte.

-Ahhhh...!; cuando me di cuenta, abrí mis ojos que había cerrado cuando sentí su mano recorrerme, y lo vi mirándome con su rostro perverso, disfrutando de mi gemido.

Metió su mano por debajo de mi falda, y apretó mi coño con su mano.

-Ahhh...Ahh...; gemí nuevamente cuando sentí que me apretaba.

Luego corrió mis bragas un poco, y metió un dedo, acaricio mi clítoris y obviamente se empapo de mis jugos.

-Si...por favor...; susurré con un gemido excitada.

Él me apretó nuevamente y me penetro con sus dos dedos, los metió y los saco, luego los volvió a meter y los volvió a quitar, y después los puso y apretó con fuerza mi coño, haciéndome gemir excitada.

Cuando el secador de Caro dejo de escucharse, Grey frenó, quito sus dedos de mi coño y se los llevo a la boca, chupándolos, bebiendo mis jugos.

No dijo ni una palabra, solo se fue hacia el comedor, dejándome ahí excitada y húmeda.

Volví a meterme en el baño, y me limpie, mientras me acariciaba los pechos, los cuales tenían mis pezones duros como rocas.

-Elena? Estas bien?!; pregunto Caro el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si...solo estaba un poco mareada; mentí.

-¿Quieres que te de algo para tomar?

-Claro...; le contesté y abrí la puerta.

Ella fue a buscar algo y me trajo un poco de jugo de naranja...

-Toma...¿te bajo la presión?

-Si eso creo...

-¿No estarás embarazada de ese tipo de 40 no?

-No he tenido sexo con el, bueno no vaginal...

-Aw! Zorra! Te has tocado con el viejo!?

Comencé a reír nerviosamente, y contesté secamente: -Si.

-El timbre! La pizza!; grito Caro a su padre al escuchar el timbre de la casa.

-Voy!; contestó Grey, y nos dirigimos a la mesa que ya estaba puesta, y en mi lugar, donde me siento siempre había una rosa...¿La había puesto Grey?

-¿Qué...?;dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta, y Caroline tomó la rosa.

-¿Qué es esto?; pregunto Caroline mirando a su padre mientras traía las pizzas.

-Una rosa para la invitada...; contestó y me guiño un ojo cuando su hija asintió, bajo la cabeza y sonrió.

-Gracias...; dije sonrojada.

-No hay de qué...; contestó Grey mirándome fijo.

Caroline sirvió una porción a cada uno, prendió la televisión, y puso un programa de deportes, ella era una obsesiva del deporte.

Levanté mi mirada nerviosa, esperando que Grey no estuviera mirándome, ya que iba a mirarlo, pero claro, tenía que pasar eso, el estaba mirándome fijo, seguía mirándome con esos ojos claros y provocadores. Sonreí pícaramente y miré a Caro, note que ella ni me miraba, entonces volví mi mirada a Grey que todavía estaba fijo en mi. Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Él mordió su labio inferior, y sentí una punzada en mi coño, estaba comenzando a excitarme. Me refregué pierna contra pierna tratando de manipular mi clítoris, y él se levantó de la mesa y me hizo seña con sus ojos hacia la cocina. Me levanté y le dije a Caro: -Buscaré más bebida...

-Claro...; contestó ella con su mirada fija en la pantalla donde estaban pasando un partido de futbol.

Me dirigía la cocina y ahí estaba el, dado vuelta, dándome la espalda, me acerqué suavemente y dejé la botella vacía sobre la mesada, y me dirigí a agarrar otra a la heladera.

Él me tomó de la cintura y susurro en mi oído: -¿Y ese hombre que tipo de cosas te ha hecho?

-¿Que hombre?; pregunté yo sin entender.

-Ese del que hablabas de su polla; susurro en mi oído y entendí que estaba hablando de él mismo, pero todavía no lo sabía, él solo se había excitado con la idea de que me excitara un hombre mayor.

-Pues estuvo tocándome...; susurré con voz inocente.

-¿Donde?

-Aquí...; dije y me toque el coño.

-¿Lo hizo mejor que yo?; preguntó apretando mi cintura.

-Me encanta como me tocas...; susurré.

-¿Pero soy mejor?

-Eres igual...; contesté para que el insistiera.

-¿Te gusta mas él?; preguntó y me volteó rápidamente dejando su boca a centímetros de la mía.

-Es igual...

-No! No es igual, dime si te gusta más esta polla o prefieres la de él?!; y saco su polla perfectamente erguida y dura.

-Es la misma...

-¿Asique cuando hablaste de ese hombre hablabas de mi? ¿Quieres esta polla en tu boca eso decías?; dijo con su polla en la mano y mirándome fijo a los ojos.

-Sí; susurre.

-¿La quieres donde?

-En mi boca...; le dije abriendo mi boca.

Me bajó hasta su polla y me la metió sin compasión, me follo por la boca fuertemente, y largo uno que otro gemido cada vez que yo movía mi lengua.

-Te voy a llenar; dijo Grey empujando mi rostro hacia atrás.

-Si señor...Lo quiero!; gemí.

Largo una gran cantidad de semen en mi boca, y me lo tragué todo de golpe, era tan salado, tan rico y cremoso. Quería más y más, nunca iba a cansarme de su polla, nunca!

-Quiero más...; susurré.

Me levantó del piso y me puso los dedos en la boca, me los metió una y otra vez, luego puso su mano en mi trasero y apretó mi ano, penetrándome con sus dedos húmedos.

-Ahhhh...; gemí de dolor y placer.

-¿Te gustaría tener mi polla ahí?

-Si señor...Si!; grité y supliqué.

Me dio vuelta, me subió la falda, bajó mis bragas y me dio una nalgada bien fuerte. Luego puso su polla en mi nalga izquierda y me acaricio con ella, luego comenzó a intentar meterla. Cuando me penetro, una cantidad de jugos comenzó a caer por mis piernas, la excitación era máxima, y me dejaba sin respiración.

-Ahhh, duele!; gemí.

-¿Duele?; preguntó y la metió más adentro.

-Si...duele...

-¿Quieres que pare?; susurro en mi oído.

-No...Ahhh!; dije excitada y disfrutando de su polla dentro mío.

-Como me calientas nena!; dijo Grey excitado.

-Y vos a mi...; susurré.

-¿Que hacen?; gritó Caro y dejó caer su plato al piso cuando nos vio follando.

-Caroline...; dije desesperada y con vergüenza.

-Qué asco! Estas follando con mi amiga! Qué asco!; volvió a repetir Caroline retrocediendo.

-Caroline...Lo siento..; susurre.

-Puta! Maldita puta, ¿querías que mi padre te follara eso querías?, ahí tienes maldita!; dijo Caro enojada y repugnándome.

-Caroline basta!; gritó Grey subiendo su cremallera.

-Son un asco! Los dos!; gritó ella y se encerró en su habitación.

Comencé a llorar y Grey me tomó del cuello.

-No pasa nada amorcito...todo saldrá bien...

-No, ella me odia!; le dije con las lagrimas fuera de mis ojos.

-Ella entenderá, tiene que entender...Yo te quiero aquí en mi vida Elena...; susurró en mi oído.

-Y yo a ti...; le contesté.

-Elena! Elena!

-¿Que quien me llama?; me pregunté a mi misma.

-Elena!; y abrí mis ojos, todo había sido un sueño, Grey estaba parado el pie de la cama donde estábamos durmiendo yo y Caroline, y estaba diciendo mi nombre, ya que no me despertaba.

-¿Que es...Eh?; me dije a mi misma.

-¿Que es que Elena? ¿Ya van a desayunar?; preguntó Grey.

-Si claro...; contestó Caro media dormida.

-Prepararé el desayudo, no tarden mucho...; asintió él.

Yo me quedé sentada en la cama por unos minutos y pude notar que todo había sido un sueño, claro, yo estaba en casa de Caroline desde el viernes, y hoy era domingo, recién había llegado Grey de un viaje de negocios, todo lo que había imaginado era eso, imaginación mía. Todo era una mentira, todo lo que había pasado con Grey, que mala suerte y gana, ¿cómo puedo soñar algo así?. Parece un castigo, es cada vez peor, necesito sacarme de la cabeza a Grey, ya no puedo más!

-¿Quieres café o té?; me preguntó Grey con la cafetera en la mano.

-Café está bien...; respondí algo sonrojada al imaginármelo sin la bata que llevaba y al recordar mi sueño erótico con él...

-Bien...; respondió él y me sirvió café en la taza, luego se sentó y preguntó: -¿Que estabas soñando?

-¿Qué?; dije desconcertada.

-Es que hablabas en voz alta...

-¿En voz alta?; dije con mis ojos bien abiertos.

-Sí...; respondió él y sonrió pícaramente como en mi sueño.

Tragué saliva y mis manos comenzaron a sudar...

-¿Y que dije?

-Bueno dijiste mi nombre unas dos o tres veces...; contestó él levantando su rostro para mirarme.

-Ah ¿sí?; pregunté haciéndome la tonta.

-Si...Lo hiciste, y también dijiste algo más...

-¿Qué cosa?; dije nerviosa.

-Pues dijiste algo como "me gusta cómo me follas" o "me gusta como tu me follas", algo así...Y luego mi nombre; contó Grey mirándome a los ojos, y comencé a sentirme abrumada y excitada, como en mi sueño, la excitación crecía en mi, y no podía evitarlo, que iba a hacer, me había escuchado!

-¿Yo dije eso?; pregunté muy inocentemente.

-Si...eso dijiste, por eso te desperté, me intrigaste...¿Arruiné tu sueño?

-Pues sí...; dije y me reí levemente bajando mi cabeza de la vergüenza.

-Si quieres podemos seguirlo, cuando Caro vaya al partido de hockey...Si quieres me puedes contar como era ese sueño, y donde habías quedado..; dijo Grey mirándome con una sonrisa perversa como lo había imaginado en mis sueños.

-En realidad no había terminado del todo bien...

-¿No? ¿qué pasaba?; preguntó él intrigado.

-Es que Caroline se enteraba y no era nada lindo...

-Podemos cambiar el final si quieres..

Lo miré y estaba mirándome fijo, mordiendo su labio inferior, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a mí, acaricio mi mejilla y susurro: -Quizás quieras jugar un rato cuando Caro se vaya, y podamos cambiar ese final tan feo que has vivido...¿Te parece?

-Si..; susurré nerviosa y sonrojada.

-¿Y qué tipo de cosas hacíamos?; dijo él perversamente.

-Me tocaste...

-¿Donde?; preguntó y se acercó mas y mas...

-¿Aquí?; preguntó y me tomó de un pecho.

-Mmm...No...; gemí.

-¿Mas abajo?

-Sí...; susurré excitada.

-¿Aquí?; volvió a decir y esta vez tenía su mano en mis bragas, me comenzó a acariciar, y susurró en mi oído: -Aquí cierto?

-Sí...Ahí!; le respondí húmeda.

Se alejó rápidamente ya que se sintió las pisadas de Caroline por el pasillo.

-Me voy a hockey, ¿llevas a Elena a casa después?; preguntó mi amiga.

-Si hija...; contestó el.

-Bye Elena!; dijo Caro, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue cerrando la puerta.

-Parece que estamos solos...; dijo Grey.

-Así es señor...; le respondí sintiéndome una gran puta, pero eso me gustaba.

-¿Entonces quieres jugar o ir a casa Elena?

-Jugar papi...; susurré y él me sonrió perversamente mientras se acercaba a mí.

**Fin **


	9. Atracción por tres

**Fan Fic: "Atracción por tres"**

_Sinopsis:__ Tres amigos hacen un viaje de aventura por el mundo. Tan solo con un auto, un poco de dinero, y buena energía viajarán por las rutas que abrirán su apetito sexual._

_Bella, la joven que acompaña a sus amigos Edward, y Christian, es una muchacha alocada y en busca de una aventura sexual con sus amigos. Siempre se sintio atraida a ellos, y ahora es su oportunidad para hacer sus deseos realidad._

_¿Ellos caeran en las redes de la hermosa Bella?_

_Es un Fiction que contiene lenguaje explicito y escenas fuertes._

_Este es un Fiction Rated M (16+)._

**Ahora la historia "Atracción por tres"**

Edward y Christian son amigos desde que tienen cinco años, juntos son como hermanos, comparten todo, hasta su trabajo, ambos trabajan en un companía de seguros, ya son hombres adultos, que tienen treita y dos años y siguen solteros. Esta será la primera vez que comparten un viaje con alguien más...

Bella Swan, una joven de veite años, conocio a los amigos en una comida de trabajo, ella es secretaria de una gran abogada en el edificio de enfrente del trabajo de los muchachos.

En esa comida pudieron conocerse y crearon una gran amistad, solo que para Bella estos dos amigos son una tentacion sexual al placer y el deseo. Desde que los conocio no paró de imaginarse cosas sexual para hacerles, o para que le hicieran a ella.

Bella tuvo la gran idea de un viaje en trio, un viaje de aventura para despejarse. . .Nesecitaba una oportunidad para mostrarse ante los amigos, queria hacer realidad sus deseos mas intimos.

-Va a ser espectacular el viaje; dijo Bella abrazando a los muchachos.

-Si lo se, será un viaje alocado ¿No Edward?; dijo Christian mirando a su amigo y guiñandole el ojo en forma de complicidad.

-Si...; respondio Edward y se subió al coche para tomar el volante.

Christian, más apodado Grey, por su apellido, se subio delante con su amigo, dejando a la joven sentarse en la parte trasera del coche.

-Grey y Cullen, este viaje será el mejor!; gritó Bella sacudiendo su cabello casi rubio.

Cullen era el apellido de Edward, nunca le decian por su apellido, pero Bella solía llamarlo así para molestarlo.

-Que no me llames así Bella!; gritó Edward riendo.

Ella sonrio y palmeó la espalda de Grey.

-¿Contento?; le preguntó a él.

-Si, muy...; respondió Grey haciendole una sonrisa perversa a la joven.

Tomaron la ruta, y comenzó el viaje...

Pararon a descansar en un motel bastante desagradable, algo incomodo y sin limpieza, las paredes de las habitacion eran de un color amarillento de humedad, y el baño estaba totalmente descascarado.

Había una cama de dos plazas, y un sillon de color verdoso arruinado, pero con unas mantas por arriba, ya que ellos habian pedido una habitacion de tres.

Edward se recostó en la cama y tiró uno de sus bolsos al suelo. Luego Grey se sentó y prendió la television, la cual tenía mala recepcion.

Bella fue al baño y se peinó un poco, acomodando su cabello castaño muy claro, y se puso un pequeño camison de saten rosado para seducir a los muchachos.

-¿Hay algo en la television?; preguntó Bella saliendo del baño.

-Mmm...No; respondió Grey y luego la miró, y se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Edward; susurró su amigo tocando su brazo para que mirara a la joven con su mini vestido.

-Que carajos...?; dijo Edward mientras miró a la joven, y luego notó que lo habia dicho en voz alta.

-A ver haganme un lugar...; dijo Bella metiendose en la cama en medio de los dos.

-Que lindo vestidito Bella...; susurró Grey haciendole un lugar.

-Gracias, me lo puse para ustedes...; dijo ella mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Zorra!; le dijo Edward y se rio.

Ella sonrio y lo golpeó en la pierna...

-Maldito!; le dijo inclinandose hacia Grey y tomandolo de la camisa.

-Me voy con Grey que es más buenito...; susurro ella.

-¿Mas buenito? Que este es mas guarro que yo!; dijo Edward riendo.

Grey sonrio y tomó a la joven de brazo y contestó: -Yo te voy a consolar, Edward es malo...

-Si Grey... Edward es malo...

Edward le dio una nalgada a la jovencita Bella, y luego ella gritó.

-Ahh Edward!; dijo inocentemente sintiendo ya sus jugos humedeciendo sus bragas.

-Es que eres una niña mala...Necesitas unas nalgadas!; le dijo Edward mirandola con sus ojos perversamente mientras ella se tomaba de la camisa de Grey, y él comenzaba a sentir su polla dura de exitacion.

-Soy una niña mala...; susurró Bella moridiendo su labio.

-Muy mala...; le contestó Grey acariciando uno de sus pechos.

-Ahh...; gimió Bella cuando él presionó su mano en uno de sus senos, mientras que Edward le rozaba las nalgas con sus dedos gruesos y firmes.

Edward se lamio la boca exitado, y miró a Grey con una sonrisa.

-Niña mala...; dijo Grey y apretó en seno de Bella.

-Ahh...; volvió a gemir de placer la joven.

Bella desabrochó la camisa de Christian, y luego se arrodillo ante los dos mirandolos con una mirada sumisa e inocente. Luego se dirigío a Edward, y le quitó la blusa que llevaba. Se acercó a su rostro, y pudo sentir su respiracion agitada.

Ella se mordio la boca deseando que ambos la tocaran, perono, ellos solo se quedaban allí quietos esperando algo de ella.

Se acercó a Grey y desabrochó sus jeans, luego acercó su rostro a las mejillas de él cubiertas por una barba de tres o cuatro días, que la pincharon y la exitaron imaginandose el rostro de él bebiendo de su coño.

-¿Que quieres dulce Bella?; susurró Grey acariciando el trasero de Bella.

-Ahh..Por favor...; suplicó ella tocando la polla de Christian.

Edward se acercó a su cuerpo y le acaricio el cabello, y Bella con un leve gemido respondio: -Más...

-¿Que deseas?; preguntó Edward en su oido.

-Lo quiero ahora... los quiero dentro de mi...

-¿A los dos?; preguntó Grey.

-Si...; gimió ella cuando Edward apretó su estrecho coño.

-Niña mala!; exclamó Edward.

-Si lo soy, muy mala, necesito un castigo Edward...Castigame!

Él se exito y le dio una fuerte nalgada, levantando el pequeño vestido de la joven.

-Ahhhh..Si!; gritó Bella cuando la mano del joven golpeo su trasero.

Grey se mordio los labios, y se quitó toda la ropa, mientras Edward castigaba el trasero de la joven.

Luego Grey levanto la cabeza de Bella y le dijo: -Eres una zorra mi Bella...

-Si lo soy Grey...tocame!; suplicó ella gimiendo.

Edward dejó de golpear a Bella, y se comenzó a desnudar, mientras que Grey le quitaba el pequeño camisón a la joven.

-Eres preciosa; susurró Grey dejando a la joven solo en bragas.

Bella se recostó en la cama esperando por ambos hombres...

Edward sacudió su polla exitado, y se acercó a la jovencita. Mientras que Grey ya estaba en la cama sobre Bella esperando por su amigo para comenzar a jugar.

Ella se mordio la boca y dijo mientras Grey la acariciaba cerca de sus pechos: -Más...toquenme...

Edwad apretó en coño de la joven, y Grey sus pezones.

-Ahhhh..; gimió ella humedeciendose.

-¿Te quito las bragas?; preguntó Edward comenzando a tirar de ellas.

-Si...; susurró ella con un gemido y comenzó a acariciar los abdominales de Grey, llegando hasta su polla.

-En mi boca...; suplicó ella llevando la polla de Grey a su boca.

Él se la puso con cuidado dentro, y comenzó a follarla derramando semen caliente en su garganta.

Edward sonrio perversamente mirando a Grey y le quitó las bragas a Bella, comenzo a frotar su clitoris con fuerza, y los gemidos de la joven se escuchaban aun con la polla de Christian todavia dentro de su boca.

-¿Te gusta mi sabor?; preguntó Grey levantando la cabeza de Bella.

-Si...me encanta!; respondió ella soltando la enorme polla del joven.

-¿Te quieres probar?; le dijo Edward penetrando sus dedos en el coño de Bella.

-Si...Ahh!; gimió Bella.

Edward quitó los dedos del coño de Bella y los puso en su boca, probandola primero, luego los introdujo otra vez, y los llenó de jugos para dirigirlos en la boca de Bella. Ella probó sus jugos y gimió exitada, mojandose mas aun.

-¿Quieres probarla?; le preguntó Edward a Grey.

-Si...; respondio Grey tocando su polla.

Edward acercó el rostro de Grey al coño de la joven, y él comenzó a chuparla con su lengua juguetona, sientiendo todo su sabor.

-Ahhh, me encanta; gimio Bella empujando la cara de Grey más adentro.

-Ven; le dijo señalando a Edward.

-¿Quieres que la ponga en tu boquita niña?; dijo él tomando su polla para ponerla en la boca de Bella.

-Si la deseo; contestó gimiendo mientras sentia la lengua de Grey en su coño apretado.

-Quiero penetrarte con mi polla; dijo Grey cuando se alejó del coño de la joven.

-Follala!; señalo Edward mientras miraba a Grey con una sonrisa.

Grey puso su polla grande y gruesa en la entrada del coño de la joven, y la penetró con fuerza y sin piedad.

-Ahhhh; gimió Bella soltando la polla de Edward.

-Las dos, las dos juntas...; pidió Bella mirando a Edward.

Él se fue a donde estaba Grey, y le hizo seña para que la levantara, él la levanto tomandola de su trasero, y luego se quedó parado sosteniendola. Edward se puso detrás de ella, y comenzó a estimular el ano de la joven con su polla suavemente.

-Ahhhh...si...me gusta tanto, si!; gimió la joven sintiendo un orgasmo.

Grey gemia desesperado follando a la joven cada vez mas y mas adentro, tomando a la joven del trasero mientras Edward estimulaba el ano de Bella. Luego la penetró despacio al mismo tiempo que Grey la embestía.

-Al mismo tiempo...; le dijo Edward a Grey, y se pusieron al mismo ritmo penetrando a la jovencita.

-Ahhhh!; gemia Bella gritando ya que tenía las dos pollas dentro suyo, penetrandola hasta el fondo de su cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta?; preguntó Grey exitado.

-Si...por favor más!

-¿Más duro?; preguntó Edward gimiendo.

-Si, más!; respondió ella mientras ellos intensificaban la penetracion.

Al mismo tiempo las dos pollas calientes llenaban a la joven con un semen espeso y caliente.

Edward la tomó del trasero para sostenerla, mientras Grey apretaba los pezones de ella, estimulandola más aun.

Ella se arqueó e hizo un grito silencioso, sientiendo el orgasmo más grande se su vida...

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh...; gimieron ambos hombres mientras la penetraban con fuerza.

Edward comenzó a pasar su lengua por el cuello de la joven, mientras Grey comenzaba a morder uno de los pechos de Bella.

Edward dejó de embestir el culo de Bella y comenzó a bajarla mientras Grey la sostenía para ponerla en la cama.

Ella sonrio y mordio su labio inferior.

-Oh dios...; gimió ella recostada.

Ellos se acostaron a su lado, Grey del lado izquierdo, y Edward del derecho, y comenzaron a estimular los pechos de Bella, uno con cada seno, apretando sus pezones y retorciendolos...

-Oh por dios, esto es tan..Exitante!; susurró ella con un gemido escapandose de su interior.

-¿Lo disfrutas?; preguntó Grey apretando el coño de Bella con su otra mano.

-Ahhhhh...si Sr. Grey...; dijo ella mirandolo.

-¿Sr. Grey? ¿Soy tu Señor?

-Si...Eres mi señor!; gimió ella al sentir los dedos de Grey entrando en su coño mojado.

-¿Y Edward?; preguntó Grey tomando la mano de su amigo y poniendola en el coño de la joven junto a la suya.

-Siga Sr. Cullen...; susurró ella.

-¿Disfrutas de ambos verdad?; le preguntó Edward exitado.

-Si mi señor...

-Somos tus dueños...; dijo Grey tomandola del rostro y mirandola fijo.

-Si, son mis dueños...; gimió ella empujando las manos de los jovenes en su coño.

-Zorra!; gritó Edward apretandola.

-Ahhhhh, quiero más!

-Volteate; ordenó Grey dandola vuelta.

-Si mi señor...; respondio ella y se volteó para su amo.

Grey tomó el cinto de cuero de su jean que estaba en el suelo de la habitacion, y comenzó a azotar el trasero de la joven, luego se lo dio a su amigo Edward, que la azotó diez veces más fuerte.

-Ahhhhh, duele...; gritó ella excitada.

-¿Duele?; preguntó Edward y le dio más fuerte con el cinto.

-Ahhhhh que malo Sr. Cullen, duele!

-¿Si, duele?; preguntó Grey acariciando la mejilla de la joven que tenia un lagrima de llanto.

-Si, me duele Sr. Grey, Edward es muy malo conmigo...; dijo ella con su mirada inocente y manipuladora.

-Si, el Sr. Cullen es malo; susurro Grey en el oido de Bella, mientras Edward paraba de azotar el trasero de la joven.

-¿Soy malo?; preguntó Edward.

-Si muy malo...

-¿Y Grey es bueno?; le preguntó a la joven sonriendo.

-Si...él es bueno, tú eres malo, muy malo.

-¿Pero quien tomó el cinto para azotarte?; preguntó Edward a la joven mirando a su amigo y sonriendole.

-Mi Sr. Grey...; susurró ella y tocó el cuerpo esculpido de Grey.

-¿Entonces quien es el malo?

-¿El Sr. Grey?; preguntó ella haciendo puchero con su boca.

-Si, el Sr. Grey es malo, muy malo...; contestó el mirando a su amigo.

Grey sonrio y se mordio la boca mirando a su amigo, se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios metiendo su lengua.

Bella sonrio perversamente y se arrodillo en la cama al lado de los hombres que se besaban.

-¿Me besan a mi tambien?; preguntó la jovencita.

-Si amorcito...; dijo Grey tocando la boca de Bella.

-¿Un besito de los tres juntos?; susurro Bella mirandolos.

Edward se mordio el labio inferior, y luego besó a la joven con su lengua, Grey se quedó mirandolos por unos minutos, y luego se interpuso para besarlos. Los tres comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas y a gemir. Bella estaba humeda como nunca, y ambos comenzaron a tocar los pechos de la joven estimulandola.

-Ahhh...; gimió ella cuando sintio una polla acercarse a su coño, era la de Grey que estaba a punto de entrar.

Una vez adentro, la puso contra la cama y la follo con fuerza, luego Edward comenzo a tocar a su amigo y lo penetro por detrás, empuejandolo con suavidad.

-Mierda!; gimió Grey de placer.

-Si...Más fuerte Edward!; le dijo Bella al joven que penetraba a Grey.

-¿Quieres que le de mas fuerte a Grey?; preguntó Edward mirando a la joven.

-Si, lo merece, por azotarme!; gimió ella y mordio la boca de Grey que estaba a pocos centimetros.

-Zorra!; gimió el en su boca.

-Me encanta!; gritó ella cuando Grey comenzó a follarla mas y mas rapido, ya que su amigo lo penetraba con fuerza y eso lo exitaba.

Despues de unos minutos cambiaron de posicion; Edward penetró el coño de Bella, y Grey puso su polla dura y llena de semen en la boca de la sumisa.

Bella gemia con la polla de Grey en su boca, disfrutando de la gran ereccion de Edward dentro suyo.

Cuando los tres quedaron exaustos, se recostaron en la cama, con la joven en el medio de los dos, todavia desnudos, comenzarona masturbarse entre si, Bella manoseando la polla de Edward, mientras que el tocaba la de Grey, y éste tocaba el coño de la traviesa Bella.

Despues de pasar la noche, la mañana y el sol llegaron, los tres se bañaron y se vistieron para seguir con el viaje adelante.

-¿Estan comodos?; preguntó Edward mientras manejaba, y Grey estaba en la parte trasera del coche follando a Bella por el culo.

-Si!; gimió ella mirandolo.

-Pára el coche y ven un rato...; sugirió Grey.

El joven paró y apartó el coche en el campo.

Grey sacó a Bella del coche mientras la follaba por su coño, y la puso en el capot, derramando su semen en el camino.

Edward se acercó y tocó los pechos de Bella, se bajó los jeans y puso su polla en la boca de la jovencita.

Luego Grey soltó a la joven y puso a su amigo adelante, para que él la penetrara. Cullen se puso delante del cuerpo de Bella y la penetró mirandola, y susurro: -Bien humeda...

Grey tocó la espalda de Edward, y él se estremecio de placer.

-Si...; susurró Edward exitado.

-¿Quieres que juguemos Bella?; preguntó Grey mirandola con picardía.

-Si...los tres...; gimió ella.

Grey tomó a Edward de las caderas y jugueteó con su polla cerca del ano de su amigo.

Luego de un rato, los tres se subieron al coche desnudos, y Bella se sentó entre medio de los dos en la parte delantera del coche, y comenzó a masturbar a ambos hombres.

-¿Les gusta?

-Si...Sigue!; ordenó Grey que ahora estaba al volante.

-Ahhhh, mierda!; gimió Edward exitado y besó con su lengua a la joven.

Luego ella se acercó a Grey y tambienlo besó con su lengua juguetona.

-Los amo tanto...; susurro ella mordiendo sus labios.

-Yo tambien...; le contestó el joven Edward mirando a Bella y a su amigo Grey.

-Quiero que seamos siempre los tres..; gimio Bella.

-Asi va a ser mi amocito, solo los tres...; contestó Grey.

-¿Nos amas?; preguntó con su carita inocente Bella.

-Si, los amo tanto ¿no ves como me exitan?...; susurró Grey mirandolos y frenó el coche.

-Entonces para siempre ¿estas de acuerdo Edward?; preguntó Bella lamiendo sus dedos que estaban empapados de semen.

-Si...Para siempre juguetona...; contestó Edward acariciando un pecho de la joven.

-Asi será...Solo los tres para siempre amor...; concluyó Grey besando la boca de Bella.

**Fin**


	10. Pecado Mortal

**Fan Fic: 'Pecado Mortal'**

_Sinopsis:__ Elena Gilbert, una joven de 17 años está cursando su último año en la escuela secundaria. Vive con sus padres en la ciudad de Fells Church, una comunidad extra-católica._

_Elena es una muchacha algo extravagante, no le gusta para nada seguir la corriente, pero nunca imagino que esacualidad que llevaba encima iba a causar que se enamorara del hombre más prohibido, el cura de la comunidad, Stefan Salvatore._

_Stefan en un hombre de alrededor de treinta años, y lleva una vida catolica muy sincera, vive en la iglesia de la ciudad, y todos los domingos da sus misas predicadoras de fe._

_¿Podrá este hombre de Dios resistirse a tocar la piel de la joven Elena, tan fresca y pura, que reclama por su amor?_

_Es un Fiction que contiene lenguaje explicito y escenas fuertes._

_Este es un Fiction Rated M (16+)._

**Ahora la historia 'Pecado Mortal'**

Elena Gilbert, una muchacha de contextura media, con grandes pechos y un noble trasero, de ojos marrones y cabello castaño oscuro, es la hija del jefe de policias de la ciudad, su padre se llama Charlie, y su madre René. Ambos son catolicos extremos, como el resto de la cuidad donde vive.

Fells Church es un lugar más que catolico, directamente aqui todos se creen Dios y predicadores de él.

El cura de la iglesia se llama Stefan Salvatore, él ha venido al pueblo desde la muerte repentina de Don Jorge, el cura anterior que ya tenia como setenta y dos años. Se instaló hace unos dos años en la iglesia, y al parecer todos lo aman, es el mejor predicador de la ciudad. Todos en la pequeña ciudad, que casi es un pueblo, asisten a sus misas los domingos, y tambien la familia de Elena por suepuesto, que la obligana asistir...

Elena no es muy creyente que digamos, pero va porque desde que conocio a Stefan, le resulto un hombre hermoso y exitante, siempre habia fantaseado con él, y ahora tenía un plan para conseguir lo que deseaba.

Domingo de misa.

Un día precioso, una misa tranquila, con todos los ciudadanos cantando las alabanzas.

Elena tenía en su mano el cancionero, pero no cantaba, estaba cansada de la misa aburrida que habia dictado el Padre Amador, el suplente del Padre Salvatore.

Stefan estaba disfrutando de la misa de su compañero, solo cantaba y miraba la alegria de todos a su alrededor.

Su mirada se frenó en Elena, que estaba mascando chicle y estaba doblando las hojas del cancionero.

Cuando la misa llegó a su fin, Stefan se acercó con delicadeza a Elena, y le susurró: -Elena? Por favor ven a a un costado...

-Si padre?; dijo ella exaltada porque no esperaba que él le hablara.

-¿Estas bien?; le preguntó él con su mirada tierna.

-Si, ¿porque pregunta padre?; dijo ella tranquilizando su respiracion.

-Es que la veo muy distraída...algo distante sobre las misas; exclamó él en tono suave.

-Si, lo siento, no fue mi intencion, estaba pensando en algo mas, en realidad en alguien más...; dijo ella mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Bueno Elena, Dios la perdona, solo es un pequeño pecado, nada grave...; dijo él tocando el hombro de Elena de una palmada.

-Es que si he pecado padre...; dijo ella con voz inocentona.

-¿Quieres confesarte?; preguntó él juntando sus manos.

-Si padre...; admitió ella poniendo su cabello detras de sus orejas.

Él la acompaño hasta uno de los asientos, y le preguntó nuevamente: -¿Quieres confesarte aqui, estas comoda?

-Si padre, muy...; dijo ella picaramente levantando su falda y cruzando la pierna.

-Bueno, comienza hija...; dijo él con su sonrisa amable.

-Bueno padre, siento mucho por haber pecado, es que no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por este hombre...

-¿Que sientes?; preguntó el asintiendo con su cabeza.

-Placer, exitacion, ganas de follarlo con toda mi fuerza...; dijo ella mordiendo su labio.

Stefan se quedó paralizado, y se mordió la lengua antes de decir algo.

-Él me pone húmeda padre...deseo su polla en mi boca con furia.

-Bueno eso es...es algo muy...fuerte...; dijo él si palabras.

-Sueño todo el tiempo con él, cuando me despierto no puedo evitar tocarme el coño..siento que mi corazón va a estallar de lo exitada que me siento...Lo siento padre, he pecado...; dijo ella despacio moviendo sus labios suavemente y con sus bragas ya humedecidas.

-Hija mia, el señor te perdona...; dijo Stefan nervioso.

-Él es un hombre prohibido, el señor no me perdonará nunca...; exclamó Elena.

-¿Prohibido? ¿Es casado?; preguntó Stefan con asombro.

-No padre, él es un hombre de Dios...; dijo ella frotandose las piernas.

-¿Hombre de Dios?; dijo Stefan atragantandose con su saliva.

-Si padre..; dijo ella levantando su mirada inocente.

-Elena!; exclamó la voz de René en el pasillo de la iglesia.

-Ya voy!; le respondió Elena a su madre.

-Vaya con Dios hija mia; le dio la bendicion Stefan besando la frente de Elena.

Ella largo un leve gemido, casi como un suspiro, y el cura se alejó con susto.

-Adios padre; dijo ella mirandolo con picardia.

-Adios hija...; le contestó el nervioso por la forma extraña de actuar de Elena.

-¿Hombre de Dios?; se preguntó Stefan a si mismo en voz baja confuso por la confesion de Elena, ¿que hombre estaba prohibido para ella?. Un cura es un hombre de Dios, ¿se referia a eso?, se preguntaba Stefan dando vueltas en su cama preocupado.

Otro día llegó, y Elena estaba algo humeda al despertar, otra vez habia soñado con que el Padre Salvatore la follaba en el altar de la iglesia.

Se levantó de la cama, y se cambio las bragas, esta vez se puso unas negras con puntillas, iría otra vez a confesarse con el padre, debia contarle su nuevo pecado, y queria sentirse sexy al hacerlo...

Llegó a la iglesia y sintio un profundo silencio, pudo ver que habia alguien en elconfesionario, luego salio y saludo a Elena con un beso en la mejilla, era su tía Anna, que se la pasaba rezando y maldiciendo a las personas que no creían en Dios. En fin, una arpia con cara de santurrona.

-Buenas tardes; le dijo Elena falsamente cuando su tia se retiraba.

Entró al confesionario y preguntó: -¿Padre Salvatore?

-Si hija mia...; admitió él con su voz tranquila.

-He pecado padre...

-¿Que sucedio hija mia?

-He soñado con el hombre prohibido, soñaba que él me follaba en el altar de la iglesia...; dijo ella con voz inocente y seductora al mismo tiempo, tratando de calentar la polla del cura.

-¿En el altar?; exclamó Stefan.

-Si padre, y me penetraba muy duro, me lo hacia como a una puta...

Él trato de respirar normal al escucharla, pero no podia hacerlo, comenzaba a agitarse y a sentirse algo exitado...Eso lo asustaba mucho, no debia hacer algo asi, o sentirse asi con una mujer, era pecado!

-Él me follaba con tanta fuerza padre, parecia real, hasta amaneci humeda, toda mojada...; le dijo Elena calentando la polla del padre Salvatore.

-¿Ya ha terminado?; preguntó Stefan notando que la joven que hablaba era Elena, y hablaba de el hombre de Dios que le habia mencionado el dia anterior.

-No padre...Es que me he tocado pensando en él...Eso es un pecado muy grave...; le contestó ella con una respiracion agitada.

-Pues el señor la perdona...; dijo el cura.

-¿Y usted me perdona padre?; le dijo ella con su voz aniñada.

-Claro que si hija mia...; le contestó él mientras se acariciaba la polla desde arriba de los pantalones.

"Que carajo!", pensó Stefan cuando noto que estaba manoseandose, era un pecador, estaba pensando cosas sucias, y le exitaba la confesion de Elena, una joven de tan solo 17 años.

-Gracias padre...; dijo ella y se retiró del confesionario.

Él salio dos minutos despues, y Elena ya no estaba allí. Se dirigió hacia su habitacion, cerro la puerta con llave, se sentó en la cama y se tomó la cabeza con las manos.

"Que estoy haciendo?", pensó mientras imaginaba a la joven Elena masturbandose.

-Basta!; se grito el mismo enojado parandose en la habitacion y tomando su biblia. Abrio la biblia y comenzó a leerla en voz alta para distraeste un poco de esos pensamientos deprevados que le venian a su mente.

Martes 4:00 p.m

Elena se dirigió a la iglesia para confesarle a Stefan otra situacion depravada que habia imaginado con su hombre de Dios.

-Padre?; murmuró ella en el confesionario.

-Si hija mia...; dijo Stefan reconociendo la voz de Elena.

-He vuelto a pecar...Me he tocado pensando en mi hombre prohibido...Me humedesco cada vez que pienso en él, no puedo evitarlo!

-Prosiga...; dijo él con voz suave.

-He tenido pensamientos sucios con él...quiero que me tome del cabello y me arrastre hasta su cama y me folle fuerte, quiero que me deje toda dolorida...; admitió Elena humedeciendose al pensar en la polla de Stefan ergida entre sus pantalones.

-Necesito que me folle, quiero su polla dura dentro de mi, quiero que me deje humeda...Toda mojada y que luego beba de mi coño; replicó Elena mientras se tocaba.

-Este hombre de Dios como lo llamas tú, ¿alguna vez te ha tocado?

-No padre, el no me ve de esa manera...; dijo Elena con voz inocente.

-Oh...; expiró Stefan sin poder decir algo más.

-Él solo ama a Dios, no a mi...Él es un hombre dedicado a su religion...

Stefan trago saliva y pensó en el padre Amador, mas de una vez él habia ido a comer a casa de Elena, bueno mas bien a la casa de los Gilbert, que lo invitaban para las los fines de semanas de asados echos por Charlie, el padre de Elena.

-Quizas sea mejor dejarlo ir...y buscar a un muchacho mas apto para ti...; dijo Stefan.

-No quiero, o deseo a él...Solo a él; dijo Elena encaprichada.

-Deberias saber que es muy peligroso eso Elena...; dijo él y se tapo la boca por haber dicho el nombre de ella, era confesion secreta, no podia decir el nombre de la pecadora.

-Si lo se padre...; dijo ella con picardia y entusiasmo, ya que él habia descubierto que era ella quien confesaba esas cosas sucias.

-Pero le deseo tanto!; exclamó ella con exitacion.

-No esta bien Elena!; dijo él con enojo.

-¿Porque me habla asi padre, esta enojado?; preguntó ella con inocencia.

-No, perdona hija mia, solo quiero protegerte...; dijo Stefan tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Lo siento padre, soy una sucia sin remedio...; dijo ella provocandolo.

-No, no eres una sucia; le dijo él saliendo delconfesionario dirigiendose a abrir la puerta de Elena. Aunque no podia hacer eso, deseaba hacerlo.

-No digas eso!; dijo él sacandola del confesionario, tomandola del brazo.

-Deberia castigarme padre!; dijo ella mirandolo con sus ojos llorosos.

-No...; dijo él apenado por la joven.

-Si, deberian azotarme...

-No, nadie deberia hacerte daño!; exclamó él.

-Quiero que me dañen padre...soy una guarra...; dijo ella mordiendo su labio y mirando la boca de Stefan.

-Mejor ve a casa, toma un baño y quizas te relajes y te quite esos pensamientos pecaminosos...Dios te ayudará!; le dijo él aciendo la señal de la cruz en su frente.

-Lo haré...; dijo ella bajando su cabeza, se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta dirigiendose a su casa.

Elena llego a su casa humeda y exitada, estaba al borde del orgasmo, Stefan la habia samarreado por primera vez, y eso era lo que ella queria, queria que el la azotara, la follara, la golpeara con fuerza, dandole placer y dolor al mismo tiempo.

Se quitó la ropa, y preparó la tina, como Stefan habia propuesto.

Se metio, pero no pudo evital volver a sentirse humeda, comenzó a frotarse el clitoris, y un gemido salio despedido por su boca al imaginar que el cura estaba haciendolo por ella...Imaginaba que él estaba a su lado en la tina, y le penetraba con dos dedos en su sexo, y con la otra mano le pellizcaba los pezones. Estaba con la sotana de los domingos de misas, y tenia una mirada muy perversa, luego le metia la lengua hasta el fondo de la boca de Elena, y ella gemia sin parar. La mente de Elena volaba por el aire cuando pensaba en él y en la forma en que podía tocarla.

Día de confesiones...

-Padre...He pecado...; dijo Elena dentro del confesionario.

-¿Que ha echo?; preguntó él con la voz nerviosa.

-Pues le hice caso, llegue a casa y tomé un baño, pero luego imagine que él me lo hacia, otra vez, y lo hacia con su sotana de misa de los domingos...

-¿Con su sotana?; preguntó Stefan aterrado y seguro de que Elena hablaba del padre Amador.

-Padre...no puedo dejar de masturbarme pensando en él...

-Hija...debe parar. . .; insinuó Stefan.

-No puedo padre, quiero que me la meta hasta el fondo..necesito su polla dentro mio.

Stefan salio del confesionario y saco a Elena de allí, tomandola del brazo nuevamente.

-Basta Elena! Basta, es un pecado mortal...No puedes pensar asi del padre Amador, ademas es un hombre de cincuenta años...Es horrible!; exclamó el enojado.

-Pero no es el padre Amador...; dijo ella con inocencia apretando con sus brazos sus pechos, para que salieran por arriba de su blusa escotada.

-Pero has dicho que el llevaba la sotana de los domingo...

-Si..Pero no hablaba de él.. ¿Esta enojado padre?; le preguntó ella mordiendose el labio.

-No hija, no estoy enojado, lo siento tanto..; dijo disculpandose.

-Él no me exita, es otro el que lo hace...

Stefan miro a los ojos a la joven y pudo ver la pervercion con la que lo decia.

-Elena...; susurró él.

Ella se mordio aun mas el labio inferior, y se soltó del brazo del padre Stefan.

-Me perdona padre por mis pecados?...

Él la miró y supo que ablaba de él, de él mismo, que todo este tiempo hablaba de él, que ella se tocaba pensando en él, y que imaginaba miles de formas en como le gustaria que él la follara.

-Si...; le contestó él y se retiró rapido al patio para tomar aire, sentia que se sofocaba, necesitaba salir de ahi, y alejarse de la joven Elena que parecia provocarlo.

Elena se retiró y fue a su casa, su plan de conquistar al padre Stefan ya habia comenzado, él sabia que ella hablaba de él, lo sabia.

Stefan estaba bañandose cuando la imagen de Elena se le vino a la mente, la joven masturbandose pensando en él...

-Oh por dios, ¿que pienso!?; se dijo a si mismo en voz alta.

Comenzó a pasarse la esponja por el cuerpo, y al llegar a su polla, la sintio erecta como una roca. Estaba exitado, pensar en Elena lo habia exitado.

Dejó de bañarse, cerro el agua y se puso la toalla, luego se dirigio a la habitacion, se sento en la cama y no podia sacarse la imagen de Elena mordiendose la boca mientras le pedia perdon por sus pecados.

-Basta!; se gritó el mismo al notar que estaba exitado.

-Soy un pecador dios, perdoname!; exclamo llorando.

Tomó el cinturon de cuero y se golpeo repetidas veces en la espalda, sintiendo dolor mientras pensaba en Elena. Se castigaba como forma de liberar sus pecados. No podia permitirse pensar asi sobre una joven muchachita que ni siquiera era mayor de edad.

Estaba lloviendo a cantaros, Todos estaban dentro de sus casa, la ciudad estaba vacía, Elena se vistió con una blusa blanca y una falda blanca con tablas. No se puso brasier, solo bragas, y blancas tambien.

Salio a la calle y comenzó a mojarse, caminó hasta la iglesia, y antes de ingresar verifico que sus pezones se traslucieran de la ropa, en realidad todo se le traslucia. Estaba exitada y feliz por haber logrado lo que queria, ingresó y busco al padre Stefan para una nueva confesion.

-Padre?; preguntó ella tocando a Stefan en la espalda.

-E-Ele-nna; dijo nervioso Stefan al ver a la joven toda mojada.

-Vengo a confesarme...; le contestó ella acariciando su cabello mojado.

-Si, claro, entre al confesionario...; le ordenó él.

-No, prefiero que sea acá padre, en los bancos; le dijo ella sentandose y acomodando su falda que goteaba agua.

-Claro...; le contestó el cura y se sento a su lado nervioso.

Al sentarse pudo notar que su polla estaba dura como nunca, estaba exitado, la joven habia logrado que él estuviera mas caliente que nunca.

-He pecado padre...he vuelto a tocarme...

-Prosigue...; dijo él sin mirarla.

-Hoy me desperté y tuve que tocarme, tuve que hacerlo...

-¿Porque tuvo que hacerlo?; preguntó él ansioso de escuchar las palabras sucias de Elena.

-Porque tuve un sueño, uno muy sucio padre...Estaba desnuda y él me azotaba, me decia que era una niña mala y que merecia una buena leccion...Cuando desperté me sentí exitada...

-¿Y él es el hombre de dios del que me contaste antes verdad?

-Si, es él...Quiero que me folle, lo necesito dentro mio..Dentro de mi coño..quiero su polla dentro de mi coño!; dijo Elena acariciando su pierna mojada.

-Bueno es que él no puede hacerlo, es pecar...es un pecado muy grave...

-No me interesa, yo si quiero pecar con él...

-¿Usted quiere pecar?; le dijo Stefan mirandola y respirando agitado.

-Si quiero pecar padre...Quiero su polla en mi boca, no me importa nada más...

-Cuando tengas ganas de tocarte deberias leer la biblia, Dios te ayudará a superarlo...

-Usted cree?; dijo ella inocentemente inclinandose hacia él.

-Si, creo que él la ayudará a quitar esos pensamientos...

-¿Usted me ve como una sucia pecadora padre?

-No...no eres eso, solo estas confundida..

-No cree que este poseida o si?

-No, claro que no...No creo que sea asi Elena.

-Me gusta cuando dice mi nombre padre...

-¿A usted que...?; dijo él nervioso mirando a la joven.

-Que a mi me gusta cuando dice mi nombre asi...es tan suave su voz; dijo ella poniendo su mano en la pierna de él.

"Dios dame fuerzas para serte fiel, para no pecar...", pensaba Stefan mientras ella acariciaba su pierna.

Ella lo miró picaramente y quitó su mano de la pierna de Stefan, ya se habia dado cuenta de que él estaba exitado, y eso la ponia aun más deprevada.

-Esta exitado padre?; dijo ella bien directa.

-Elena!; le exclamó el.

-¿Que? Solo preguntaba...Es que me esta mirando los pechos desde hace rato, y ahora pude sentir su polla erecta..¿lo esta?; dijo mordiendose el labio.

-Yo no le he mirado nada...y no estoy..no estoy...no...

-¿Usted no...?; le dijo ella susurrandole.

-No estoy para nada exitado, usted es una joven de 17 años y yo soy un cura..esto no es posible...; admitió el.

-No es posible, ya lo se, es un pecado, ¿pero usted quiere?; le dijo ella mientras se abria la blusa.

-No, no quiero Elena...No quiero nada...; dijo y se quedó atonito al ver los pechos de la joven, ella se habia desabotonado la blusa, y sus pechos mojados, perfectamente redondos estaba fuera, a la vista del padre Stefan.

-¿No quiere?; volvio a decir ella haciendo puchero con su boca.

-Yo...no...Por favor tapate!; le imploró Stefan desesperado.

-No le gustan mis pechos padre...?; preguntó ella levantandose y tomando una mano de Stefan y colocandola en uno de sus pechos de forma violenta.

-Ahhh...; gimió Elena cuando sintio la mano de Stefan apretando sus pecho, ambos, él se habia levantado y habia comenzado a tocarla.

-¿Te gusta?; le preguntó el sintiendose muy exitado.

-Si padre...si me gusta..; gimió ella tirando su cabeza hacia atras ya que tenia un orgasmo.

-Eres una guarra Elena...; le dijo él apretando los pezones de la joven con fuerza.

-Lo soy padre, necesito un castigo...

Él se quito el cinto de cuero, lo doblo, y puso a Elena sobre el altar de la iglesia, le levanto la falda y la azoto con fuerza repitiendole al oido: -Eres una guarra Elena, una niña muy, muy guarra...

-Lo soy; gemia ella gritando de placer.

Un ruido en la puerta principal asusto a Stefan, paro de azotar a Elena, la tomo del brazo y corrio hasta su habitacion cruzando el patio de la iglesia.

-Silencio; le ordeno el mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Si mi señor...; le dijo ella picaramente.

Él se volteo y sonrio, sientiendose un pecador.

-Eres una...

-Si lo se guarra...; dijo ella interrumpiendo a Stefan.

-Iba a decir eres una muchacha increible...Pero tambien eres una guarra...; sonrio él acariciando la mejilla de Elena.

-Padre...Quiero que me folle...; le imploró ella exitada.

Él se quitó la blusa, puso a Elena contra la pared, y se bajó los pantalones junto a su ropa interior, dejando su polla al descubierto.

-Me imaginaba que sería asi, tan enorme...; dijo Elena tomando la polla de Stefan.

Él se sentia tan exitado que no podia pensar en que en este momento estaba pecando, y era un pecado muy fuerte...

-Mete tu polla en mi coño!; gritó Elena con un gemido.

-La quieres dentro?; juguete él con su polla cerca del clitoris de la joven.

-Si...porfavor, se lo pido...; imploró ella.

-Cuentame algo guarro, confiesa tus pecados...; le dijo él mientras acariciaba a Elena debajo de sus bragas.

-Estoy caliente como una puta, tengo ganas de tener la polla del padre Stefan en mi boca...

-Que sucia!; le dijo él mientras la penetro con fuerza.

-Ahhh...si..si..asi!; gemia Elena disfrutando de la gran polla de Stefan.

Él la tomo de la cintura y la llevó hasta su cama mientras seguia penetrandola.

-Follame!; le dijo Elena tocando el rostro de Stefan.

Él siguio penetrandola, y comenzó a morder los pechos de Elena, dejandolos rojos como una manzana.

-Oh por dios...; exclamó él mientras llenaba por dentro a Elena.

-Como me gusta tu polla...eres el mejor...; gritaba Elena con exitacion y con su respiracion agitada y casi inexistente.

Siguio penetrandola y tocandola, luego de tres horas y media, él paro yse levantó de la cama, tomandose del cabello.

-No puedo creerlo, esto es terrible Elena...Es un pecado mortal, si alguien supiera...seria algo...terrible!

-No me importa nada, amo tu polla y la quiero siempre dentro mio, solo tu polla, solo la tuya; le dijo Elena con mirada llorosa.

-¿Solo la mia?; preguntó el acariciando el rostro de la joven.

-Si, solo la tuya, mi cuerpo es tuyo...; admitió ella tomando las manos de Stefan y colocandolas en sus pechos.

-Eres hermosa...; susurró él apretando los senos de ella.

-Tu lo eres...; dijo ella y lo besó metiendo su lengua para sentir la lengua de él.

Él la acaricio con su lengua y comenzó a acercarse para seguir pentrandola, pero luego se frenó, al escuchar pasos en el pasillo.

-Shh...; dijo Stefan acercandose a la puerta.

-¿Hay alguien?; preguntó ella preocupada.

-No, al parecer no...; contestó el levantandola de la cama y poniendola contra la pared.

La puerta se abrio abruptamente, Stefan volteo, y vio a el padre Amador, estaba de pie en la puerta mirandolos a ambos follando con su boca abierta.

-¿Queee- es esto?; gritó indignado.

-Padre Amador...; susurro Stefan mientras tapaba a Elena con su camisa.

-¿Que hacen?!; gritó con fuerza.

-Lo siento tanto...; dijo Elena llorando por Stefan, ssabiendo que iban a alejarlo de ella.

-Son unos pecadores, esto es imperdonable, el demonio esta en sus cuerpos! Pecadores!; gritó Amador señalandolos con una expresion horrible en su rostro.

-No...; dijo Stefan tratando de calmar al padre Amador, pero él solo se alejaba y seguia gritando "Pecadores!".

Elena lloraba desesperada.

-Nunca quise que sucediera esto, lo siento...Te he arruinado la vida...; dijo ella apenada.

Él seco las lagrimas de sus ojos y susurro: -No has arruinado nada Elena, me hago cargo por lo que hice, y no me arrepiento.

Al día siguiente toda la ciudad estaba señalando con el dedo a Elena, y le gritaban pecadora.

Ya antes cuanod habia llegado a su casa, su madre le dirigió una mirada de asco profundo, que la dejó totalmente avergonzada.

Ella corrio llorando a la iglesia, para buscar a Stefan, necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba abrazarlo..sentirlo...

-Stefan?; dijo ella abriendo la puerta de su habitacion, pro estaba vacia, no habia nada, nada de ropa, no estaban sus libro, sus cosas, nada...

-¿Que..?; susurro ella desesperada.

-Tomenla!; gritó el padre Amador.

-No, dejenme!; gritaba Elena mientras era amarrada por tres hombres.

-¿Que hacen?; gritó ella asustada cuando la metieron a un cuarto oscuro.

-ecesitas ser exorcisada, tu padre nos dio el permiso...; dijo el padre Amador mientras sacaba agua bendita y se la echaba en el rostro a Elena.

-Noo!; gritó ella tratando de soltarse.

-Sal demonio del cuerpo de esta niña! Sal ahora mismo!; gritaba Amador mietras la señalaba con una cruz.

Elena pudo soltar una mano, y uno de los hombre la volvio a amarrar.

-Es el demonio que quiere escapar!; gritó uno de los hombres.

-No, dejenme! Stefan!; gritó asustada.

-Stefan ayudame, ayudaa!; gritaba desesperada, pero el padre solo la miraba y seguia echandole agua bendita y diciendo cosas en un idioma extraño.

-Basta niña, el padre Stefan se ha ido, ha sido echado de este pueblo, es un pecador!; gritó Amador enojado mientras tapaba la boca de la joven.

Ella se retorcia para soltarse pero no podía, las ataduras la lastimaban. El padre Amador tomó un cuchillo, y ella trato de gritar, perosus gritos no salia, la venda de su boca estaba muy apretada.

-Si no sales de este cuerpo te mataremos!; gritó uno de los hombres.

-Mmmm...!; sonaban los gritos de Elena en la habitacion desesperada y asustada. ¡Ellos querian matarla!

-¿Que hacen!?; gritó Stefan cuando ingreso por la puerta de la habitacion.

-Vete, ya has sido expulsado de la comunidad, dejanos hacer nuestro trabajo...!; le dijo el padre Amador.

-No! Que le hacen? Elena!; gritó el tratando de soltarla.

-Detengalo!; gritó Amador.

Él le quito las mordazas a Elena y ella comenzo a gritar: -Auxilio! Ayuda! Por favor ayuda!

-Basta detenganse sueltenme!; gritaba Stefan a los hombres que querian sacarlo de la habitacion.

-Stefan!; gritaba Elena desesperada.

-Libero a esta joven...!; grito el padre y le clvó el cuchillo a la joven en el vientre.

-NOOOO!; emitio un grito desgarrador Stefan, mientras caia al suelo arrodillado tomandose la cara.

Elena lo miró y sonrio con picardia como el primer dia, luego sus ojos se cerraron, la sangre que caia por su cuerpo era roja y espesa.

-Esta liberada del mal...; susurro el padre Amador.

-Nooo! Asesinos!; les gritó Stefan acercandose al cuerpo de Elena, saco el cuchillo de su cuerpo, luego la desato y la tomo en brazos, saliendo de la habitacion.

-Ayuda!; gritó el cuando salio de la iglesia, la gente se paralizo ante su grito desesperado, pero cuando lo miraron con la joven Elena en brazos todos se dieron la vuelta y siguieron su camino.

-Y se dicen llamar servidores de dios, malditos!; le grito Stefan furioso.

Corrio hasta su auto, la subio a Elena, que aun respiraba, y manejó hasta el hospital de la ciudad contigua, no podia ir al de Fells Church, no iba a atenderlo.

Llegó y comenzó a gritar, los enfermeros rapido tomaron el cuerpo de la joven y la ingresaron dejando a Stefan tirado en el suelo, llorando arrodillado piediendole a Dios por la vida de Elena.

Dos horas más tarde...

-Ella está estable, esta muy herida, pero va a recuperarse...; le dijo un medico palmeando su espalda.

Él lloraba sin parar, deseando no haberse ido sin ella en primer lugar. Él tendria que haberse ido con ella, tendria que haberla robado, secuestrado, no importaba como, pero irse con ella...

Esperó un día entero en el hospital, durmio en su coche, esperando el momento adecuado para hablar con Elena.

A la mañana siguiente...

-Elena; susurro él cuando ella abrio sus ojos.

-Stefan; dijo ella con voz debil y una sonrisa inocente.

-Cuando te mejores, nos iremos juntos, lo prometo.

-Te amo tanto...; susurro ella.

-Y yo a ti amor; respondió Stefan acariciando su cabello.

1 semana depués.

-¿Quieres ir por tus cosas a Fells Church? Quizas debas hablar con tu madre...O yo deba hacerlo..; le dijo Stefan a Elena.

-No, no quiero volver nunca...; respondio ella besando los labios de su amor.

-Entonces nos iremos juntos...¿A donde quieres ir?

-A donde sea, pero contigo...; susurro ella mirandolo picaramente.

-A donde sea iremos entonces; dijo él riendo mientras ponia su mano sobre el vientre de Elena, acariciandola.

-Te amo; respondió ella llevando las manos de él hacia su falda.

-Y yo a ti bonita...; le dijo él, mientras la acariciaba.

-Te quiero para siempre...; dijo ella poniendo sus manos en el rostro de Stefan dandole una leve caricia.

-Para siempre será...; concluyó él.

**Fin **


	11. Atracción femenina

**Fan Fic: "Atracción femenina"**

_Sinopsis__: Bella Swan, una mujer de veinte tantos, asiste a un bar a una fiesta de despedida y conoce a Lilo, una joven desnudista dispuesta a todo que la enredará en un juego sexual sin salida._

_Es un Fiction con escenas homosexuales. Que contiene lenguaje explicito y escenas fuertes._

_Este es un Fiction Rated M (16+)._

**Ahora la historia "Atracción femenina"**

_-Perspectiva de Bella-_

Estaba terminando de arreglar mi cabello castaño claro, me maquille un poco los ojos y deliñé mi boca. Tomé mi bolso y salí apresurada para no llegar tarde a la despedida de soltera de mi amiga Alice que se casaba en una semana.

Me subí a mi coche y conduje hasta el "bar", pues más que bar era un club de desenfreno.

Siempre había querido ir pero me daba mucha vergüenza, siento que dentro mío hay una depravada sexual que quiere joder con cada uno que pasa y me mira, siempre había querido tener grandes senos pero no los tengo, había querido ser rubia, pero mi cabello no llegó a serlo, quise ser la esposa de mi mejor amigo Edward, pero él me rechazó por una rubia perfecta llamada Rosalie...Nunca llegué a ser lo que quise, y no creo que algún día llegue a ser como quiero ser.

Llegué al bar luego de unos minutos buscando lugar para aparcar mi coche, me bajé, acomodé mi vestido negro con escote en V que mostraba un poco mis pequeños senos, revoloteé mi cabello y camine hacia la entrada.

-Alice!; exclamé al verla en la entrada.

-Bella! Aquí estas, vamos adentro, estábamos esperándote; contestó mi amiga.

Entramos al "bar" y las luces me encandilaban, había hombres y mujeres subidos a tarimas bailando casi desnudos, te ofrecían tragos mientras caminabas, y el aspecto del bar en general era tenebroso y sexual. . Demasiado sexual...

Nos sentamos en una mesa, Alice, su hermana, tres amigas, un amigo gay y yo. Pronto se acercó un muchacho y nos ofreció tragos, yo pedí uno sin alcohol y me senté a ver los pequeños shows de los desnudistas, pero ninguno de ellos me provocaba nada, eran como sombras moviéndose sin sentido.

Alice y sus amigas se levantaron para bailar un poco y me dejaron junto a la hermana de Alice y su amigo Gay. Me puse a hablar un poco pero tuve que detenerme cuando un muchacho se ofreció para bailar con Emmett, el amigo gay de Alice, y su hermana aprovecho el momento y se retiró al baño a retocar su maquillaje.

Sola, aturdida y aburrida me quedé en mi lugar esperando la nada misma. Mientras miraba mis tacones negros, ví la figura de una mujer acercarse a mí y pararse en frente dejando sus caderas en mi rostro.

-Hola; susurro la joven.

Levanté mi mirada y la joven era rubia platinada con un peinado al estilo Marilyn Monroe, tenía senos enormes y una pequeña cintura, sus piernas eran largas y delgadas, su piel era blanca como la nieve y tenía en su rostro unas pecas sencillas que resaltaban sus ojos verdes esmeralda.

-Hola; dije nerviosa al sentirme atraída por una mujer.

-¿Puedo sentarme?; preguntó mirándome y mordiendo su boca.

-Si; dije y me corrí para que se sentara a mi lado.

-Te he estado mirando, lindo escote; dijo ella mirándome con ojos perversos y llenos de lujuria.

-Oh, gracias; dije nerviosa y mordí mi labio.

-Me gusta tu boca; dijo la rubia y se acercó más a mi cuerpo.

Respiré profundo y no supe que contestar, me sentía abrumada.

Ella puso su mano en mi pierna y la elevó hasta tocar mis bragas, luego me acaricio suavemente y dijo en mi oído: -Quiero bailar para ti cariño. . .

Se levantó y se subió a la mesa, comenzó a quitarse la ropa y a bailarme, tomó mis manos y las colocó en sus pechos, sus perfectos pechos, sentí una opresión dentro de mí, y me excité por completo.

-Oh; gemí cuando ella me besó en los labios mientras apretaba mi mano derecha en su seno denudo.

-Quiero hacerte mía; susurró ella mientras pasaba su lengua por mi boca.

-Si; susurré excitada.

Ella bajó de la mesa, se abrió de piernas y se sentó sobre mí, se mordió la boca y dijo: -Espérame afuera en diez minutos estaré allí . . .

-Si; respondí, era lo único que podía decir, me sentía tan abrumada, excitada, nerviosa y enferma a la vez.

Me acerqué a mi amiga y le dije que ya me dolía la cabeza, que iría a casa, ella se despidió de mi amablemente y me retiré para encontrarme con la muchacha sensual.

Esperé en la puerta mirando mi reloj todo el tiempo, y cuando se cumplieron quince minutos, me preocupé, pero al instante ella llegó, con una blusa blanca que transparentaba un poco sus pezones, unas calzas negras y su pelo rubio casi blanco suelto dejándolo correr al compas del viento.

-Hola; susurré y ella me puso contra la pared apretándome con su cuerpo y me besó con furia.

-No te das cuenta de lo que me excitas, nunca me había sentido así. . .Eres tan hermosa, quiero hacerte mía, y yo quiero ser tuya querida...?; preguntó ella para saber mi nombre.

-Mi nombre es Isabella, pero me dicen Bella. . .; contesté nerviosa.

-Bella, claro que eres bella. . .Yo soy Lilo; susurró tomándome de la mano.

-Tengo mi coche aparcado por allá; le dije señalando mi coche.

-Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos?; preguntó ella.

-Donde quieras. . .; contesté un poco nerviosa y tragando saliva.

-A un lugar divertido?; dijo riendo y luego me tomo de la cintura y me puso contra ella nuevamente para tocarme por debajo de mis bragas.

Me humedecí al instante, y ella gimió diciendo: -Oh húmeda como quiero que te pongas linda.

No pude evitarlo, me estremecí de excitación y la besé con fuerza, mordiendo sus labios rojos y carnosos.

La llevé hasta mi coche y la puse contra el capo rojo, le levanté la blusa y apreté sus senos, ella gimió y mis manos bajaron hasta sus bragas y las bajé de un tirón.

-Ow, si Bella; gimió ella.

Yo la comencé a frotar mientras ella se estremecía, arqueando su espalda con dolor...Luego la apreté contra mi cuerpo y ella me tomó del cabello llevándome hacia abajo.

Bajé y comencé a frotar su clítoris con mi lengua, ella gritaba de excitación y eso me excitaba más y más todavía.

Luego paré y la ayude a acomodar su ropa, subimos en mi coche y fuimos al primer "hotel" que había en el camino.

_-Perspectiva de Lilo-_

Entramos en la habitación y Bella estaba nerviosa, bueno así la notaba yo, pero eso me excitaba, que estuviera un poco temerosa, me gustaba mucho eso.

-Bella; susurré tocando su espalda y quitándole su vestido despacio.

-Ah si Lilo; gimió ella tocando mi boca y luego la besé.

La puse en la cama semi-desnuda, le quité sus bragas y la dejé completamente preparada para mi.

Me quité la ropa rápidamente y desnuda me puse sobre ella, comencé a frotar mi cuerpo con el suyo y sus piernas se enredaron en las mías, su cuerpo se pegó al mío, nuestros jugos se mezclaban con furia y deseo.

Comenzamos a gemir ambas frotando nuestros cuerpos, puse mi mano en su coño y comencé a frotarlo con suavidad, luego introduje mis dedos y la penetré cada vez más y más fuerte, haciéndola sentirse plena.

La besé en los labios y lamí sus comisuras con suavidad, luego ella tomó mis senos y los apretó, haciéndome gemir.

-Oh; gemí yo de placer y la volví a besar, pero esta vez entre sus pechos.

-Lilo; susurró ella en mi oído.

-¿Qué?; pregunté mirándola con deseo.

-Nunca había hecho esto antes, yo no creí ser así, o si lo creí pero nunca pensé que podría hacerlo. . .; dijo ella mirándome con dulzura.

-Eres preciosa, te daré todo lo que quieras; le juré en ese momento admirándola.

-Oh; gimió ella cuando puse mis dedos otra vez dentro suyo.

-¿Te gusta?; pregunté mordiendo mis labios.

-Si Lilo, ¡sí!; gritó de placer Bella.

-Aw mi amor, como me excitas; le dije penetrándola mientras nos besábamos.

Nuestras lenguas estaban entrelazadas, ambas húmedas de excitación, no podíamos creer cuanto nos deseábamos una a la otra.

La noche de desenfrenó terminó, y ambas nos vestimos para seguir con nuestras vidas. Salimos del "hotel", tomé la mano de Bella y le dije al oído: -Me encantó conocerte. . .

Ella corrió su mejilla y me beso en los labios, haciéndome desearla más. Luego comenzó a caminar para atrás mirándome, sonrió y dijo: -A mí también me encantó conocerte Lilo...

Y volteó, sacudiendo su cabello castaño al viento, y allí me quedé mirando cómo se iba, cuando dejé de verla volteé y tomé mi camino, sin dejar de pensar en ella.

**Fin**


	12. Aventura peligrosa

**Fan Fic: "Aventura peligrosa"**

_Sinopsis: Elena Gilbert está por casarse con su novio de la secundaria Stefan Salvatore. En la cena de ensayo conocerá al hermano misterioso de su futuro esposo. Damon Salvatore es un muchacho atractivo y seductor que seducirá a la joven Elena, y la llevará al punto de dudar sobre su amor hacia Stefan._

_Es un Fiction que contiene lenguaje explicito y escenas fuertes._

_Este es un Fiction Rated M (16+)._

**Ahora la historia "Aventura**** peligrosa"**

Mi nombre es Elena Gilbert, y hace unos tres meses que estoy planeando mi boda con Stefan, mi novio de la secundaria.

Él vive con su tía, ya que su familia murió en un accidente de auto cuando él tan solo tenía diez años. El único hermano que había sobrevivido era su hermano Damon, pero él vivía viajando por el mundo, era un muchacho libre y salvaje que no tenia compromisos con nada ni nadie.

Esta noche va a ser mi cena de ensayo y toda mi familia va a conocer a Stefan, mi futuro marido, y yo voy a conocer a Damon Salvatore, el misterioso hermano del amor de mi vida...

La noche llegó, me puse un vestido anaranjado con flores, dejé mi cabello castaño suelto al viento, y me maquille suavemente dejándome casi al natural como le gusta a mi Stefan.

-Amor!; grité al ver a Stefan en la puerta esperándome para ingresar al salón.

-Estas preciosa; me dijo y me tomó de la mano, mientras yo le sonreí.

Entramos al salón y todos estaban felices de vernos, la familia y amigos nos felicitaron, y por fin vi a Damon, estaba sentado en la mesa de la familia de Stefan, lo reconocí porque era igual a como mi amor lo describía...Era apuesto y con una mirada seductora, de pelo oscuro y ojos claros, tenía una sonrisa perfectamente formada, con dientes blancos relucientes y estaba sonriéndome.

Me acerqué a él, y dije: -¿Damon?

-Si..; susurró él y me miró de arriba a abajo.

-Soy Elena...; contesté yo nerviosa e incómoda por su mirada penetrante.

-Lo se...¡Encantado!; dijo y besó mi mano de forma seductora.

-¡Hermano!; gritó Stefan y lo abrazó contento.

-Hermosa mujer elegiste; dijo Damon mirándome con sus ojos verdes.

-Sí, es hermosa..; le respondió Stefan con una sonrisa y me beso la mejilla.

Luego Stefan fue arrastrado por unos amigos hacia su mesa, y yo me quedé parada mirando a Damon, el cual al ver a su hermano alejarse dijo: -Si yo fuera mi hermano te besaría en la boca, no en la mejilla...

Sonreí y me puse roja como un tomate sintiéndome algo avergonzado.

Me miró a los ojos fijamente y pude sentir una leve punzada en mi vientre, estaba comenzando a humedecerme, tan solo con su mirada en mi.

-Debo ir con los otros...; susurré incomoda queriendo irme de su lado.

-Claro preciosa...; contestó él y me fui avergonzada a saludar al resto de mis invitados.

La música comenzó a sonar, Stefan se acercó a mí y me tomo de la cintura, nos pusimos a bailar un lento, y sentí que era lo correcto, que él era el hombre para mí. Que era mi príncipe azul, el que tanto había deseado y esperado encontrar.

-¿Me concede esta pieza?; dijo Damon acercándose a mí y mirando a su hermano.

-Claro; respondió por mi Stefan, y me sentí abrumada, porque no quería bailar con él, me sentía muy intimidada por su mirada.

Damon me tomó de la cintura, y me apretó contra su cuerpo, respiré profundo y traté de bailar tranquila, pero no podía, mi corazón se acelero cuando Damon me acaricio el cuello con una suavidad inmensa, pude sentir que mis bragas se humedecía, Stefan nunca me tocaba así, o por lo menos no de esa manera tan sexual, él era más del estilo tierno y príncipe azul...

Terminó la canción, y rápido me solté de él, tratando de alejarme ya que me sentía más que excitada por el hermano de mi futuro esposo...

Me dirigí hacia el baño y cuando estaba cerrando la puerta, un golpe en ella me asustó e hizo que la soltara.

-¿Me dejas pasar?; preguntó Damon.

-El baño de hombres es para el otro lado...; susurré.

-Lo se...; dijo él y me tocó la mejilla.

-¿Damon?; pregunté un poco asustada.

-¿Que amorcito?; respondió él mirando mi boca.

-Yo no...; dije sin poder terminar, y luego el me metió la mano por debajo de mi vestido.

-Ahhhhh...; gemí de placer cuando apretó mi coño.

-¿Te gusta mi polla?; me preguntó cuando saco su gran polla gruesa de entre sus pantalones.

-Ahhhh...; volví a gemir cuando sentí que metía sus dedos dentro de mis bragas.

Luego me puso contra la pared, cerró la puerta y levantó mi falda, me bajó las bragas y empujó su enorme polla en mi suave coño.

-Ahhh Damon!; gemí cuando me penetró.

-¿Lo disfrutas?; preguntó perversamente mientras aceleraba la penetración.

-Sí...; susurré excitada y húmeda.

-Que humedecida que estas...; susurró él en mi oído y me toco los pechos apretándolos.

-Si...Más! Más!; gemí de placer y me olvide completamente de todo a mi alrededor.

-Si..; gimió él de placer penetrándome.

Después de unos minutos de follarme como a una puta, se alejó de mi, besó mis labios metiendo su lengua, y me levantó las bragas.

-Hay que volver...; susurró en mi oído.

-¿Qué?; pregunté todavía excitada.

-Mi hermano te debe estar buscando...; dijo él, y ahí recordé que estaba teniendo sexo duro con el hermano de mi futuro esposo.

-¿Te habías olvidado de Stefan?; preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior.

-No...yo...; dije y comencé a llorar de vergüenza.

-Shhh..No llores amor, no pasa nada...Es solo un juego, nadie se va a enterar, lo juro; me dijo secando mis lagrimas.

-¿Lo juras?

-Si amor...; contestó de forma muy tierna acariciándome.

-Ohh...Damon; gemí ante su tacto.

-Elena...; susurró en mi cuello y me besó con pasión.

Me tomó de la mano y la puso en su pecho.

-Amorcito, nadie se va a enterar, no te preocupes...; susurro y salió del baño, dejándome para que me acomodara para salir otra vez a la fiesta.

La noche estaba terminando, y solo podía pensar en la polla de Damon otra vez dentro de mí, la polla del hermano de mi futuro esposo, mi actual pareja y el que parecía ser hasta hace unas horas el amor de mi vida, al cual estaba engañando con su hermano, ¿Stefan merecía esto?, ¿cómo podía ser capaz de hacerle algo así?. Me sentía como una puta, y eso me carcomía la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté de la cama para preparar el desayuno, para mi prometido y su hermano, que había pasado la noche en mi casa.

Estaba en la cocina preparando el café, cuando sentí una mano en mi cadera, y susurré: -Buenos días amor...

-Buenos días amor...; respondió la voz de Damon.

-¿Damon?!; grité sobresaltada.

-¿Pensabas que era Stefan?; dijo sonriéndome.

-Sí...; contesté con la voz temblorosa.

-No te preocupes, le eché una mirada y está dormido como un bebé, tenemos tiempo...

-¿Para qué?; pregunté nerviosa, y él se abalanzó sobre mí, tocando mis pechos, y quitándome la camisa que llevaba puesta.

-Perfectos senos, perfectos para mis manos...; dijo excitándome.

-Ahhhh Damon; gemí y tomé su polla entre mis dedos.

-Así Elena, así...; dijo empujándome contra la mesada de la cocina, y me subió a ella para penetrarme.

Me acomodó y luego me follo, penetrando mi coño fuertemente, mis fluidos comenzaban a caer por mi pierna, estaba muy excitada, el me embestía con fuerza, como nunca antes nadie me lo había echo, era perfectamente excitante.

-Ahhhh...; gemí cuando sentí un orgasmo.

-¿Lo disfrutas?

-Si...Si Damon!; jadeé.

-Puta!; me dijo al oído, y se sintió tan bien en ese momento sentirme así, una "puta".

-Si, lo soy...; admití jadeando de placer.

Luego él sacó su polla de mi coño, y me acaricio el cuerpo entero con sus dedos por unos minutos. Luego se oyó un ruido en las escaleras, y corrí para el baño, para asearme, y quitarme este olor a excitación que llevaba encima.

Corrí y después estando dentro, escuché la voz de Stefan, ya se había levantado.

-Hola amor; susurré en su oído acercándome luego de limpiarme.

-Hola mi vida; dijo él y me beso en los labios muy suavemente.

Hace una semana que conozco a mi cuñado, y hace exactamente una semana que me lo estoy tirando, cada vez que Stefan sale, o tiene que hacer algo, o está durmiendo nos la pasamos follando. Lo polla de Damon me da tanto placer como ninguna otra, su forma de tocarme, de tratarme, de besar mi boca...Él me trata como a una puta, y eso me encanta...

Hoy es el día de mi boda, y estoy dudosa, tengo miedo, no quiero ser esto el resto de mi vida, sentirme tan mala persona por engañar al amor de mi vida, sentirme como porquería por follar duro con el hermano de mi esposo, no quiero embarazarme y no saber si es de mi esposo o de su hermano, no puedo, no es lógico, es asqueroso...

Sé que Damon me da mucho placer, ¿pero arruinar mi futuro por esto, por una aventura?.

Estaba poniéndome el vestido blanco, del estilo princesa, ajustado en mis pechos, y por debajo amplio y lleno de destellos de diamantes, cuando Damon entró a la habitación, me puso contra la pared y dijo: -Te ves hermosa...quiero follarte por última vez..

-¿Ultima vez?; dije atónita.

-Si, se que amas a mi hermano, y él te ama a ti, mereces algo mejor que estar conmigo...

-Damon...; susurré con las lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos.

-Lo sé amor, es difícil, pero esto sabes que es imposible, ¿dejarías a mi hermano o lo engañarías el resto de su vida, le harías algo así al amor de tu vida?; preguntó casi leyendo mi mente.

-No...; respondí llorando apenada.

-Lo sé amor...; dijo él y me besó la boca con furia, me levantó la falda del vestido y me embistió con su polla dura y fuerte.

-Ahhhhh Damon!; jadeé.

Luego frenó y me acomodó el cabello donde llevaba una peineta azul que mi abuela me había regalado, y acomodó mis rulos castaños bajando por mi cuello.

-Te ves preciosa...; exclamó sonriéndome.

-Gracias...; contesté y sentí una presión en mi pecho por dejarlo ir.

-¿Te llevo al altar?; preguntó sabiendo que yo pensaba originalmente entrar sola.

-Si; respondí sonriéndole y besé sus labios por última vez.

Terminé de acomodarme, y cuando salí, él estaba esperándome con su brazo extendido.

-¿Vamos?; preguntó mirándome con sus ojos verdes, e hizo una sonrisa torcida con sus labios.

Caminé hacia el altar del brazo de Damon, y cuando estaba a mitad de camino me dijo: -Tú lo amas a él, serás muy feliz...

-Pero también te amo a ti...; dije admitiendo que sentía algo fuerte por él.

Me miró a los ojos, y sonrió con picardía.

-Entonces será nuestro secreto...; susurró antes de llegar a Stefan.

Cuando llegué recién ahí pude verlo, ver a Stefan, mi prometido quien ahora sería mi esposo con su rostro feliz, más feliz que nunca, pero la culpa que había sentido antes se había ido, yo sabía que los amaba a ambos y no quería renunciar a ninguno.

Miré a Damon y le sonreí con picardía, luego tomé de la mano a Stefan y la ceremonia comenzó. Ahora si iba a casarme oficialmente con Stefan Salvatore, el hermano de mi amante, Damon Salvatore.

Stefan era mi amor épico, mi príncipe azul, pero Damon, pues Damon me satisfacía como nadie...él era mi hombre, un hombre real, el que me follaba como una puta y me hacía sentir así, quería sentirme como princesa y como una puta a la vez, y ambos me daban eso, no podía permitirme perder a ninguno, no quería, y no iba a suceder.

**Fin **


	13. Hombre Gris

**Fan Fic: "Hombre Gris"**

_Sinopsis:__ La joven Bella Swan, comienza a recibir cartas subidas de tono, con un vocabulario grosero y sexual. Primero ella se asusta y pero luego el juego del "hombre gris", como se hace llamar el admirador, le comienza a atraer a Bella de una forma que nunca había imaginado._

_Este hombre comienza a hacer de Bella una joven obsesionada por el sexo que cada vez quiere más... Y más de él que tanto logra cautivarla._

_Es un Fiction que contiene lenguaje explicito y escenas fuertes._

_Este es un Fiction Rated M (16+)._

**Ahora la historia "Hombre Gris"**

Hace unas pocas horas que recibí una carta totalmente fuera de lugar en mi trabajo, y es la primera vez que me pasa algo así, y creo que el que escribió esto está realmente mal mentalmente...

La carta dice así:

_"Mi bella Bella Swan..._

_Hace varios días que te observo y me empapo de semen, mi polla se pone dura al verte y no puedo evitar mojarme, ¿a ti te pasa lo mismo ahora que lees mi carta, estas mojada?, quisiera verte, te imagino masturbándote por mí, y me vuelvo loco. Mi polla dura y gruesa está esperando por tu coño suave y totalmente bebible. Me gustaría beber todos tus jugos, y me gustaría hacértelo ahí, en tu escritorio..._

_Hombre Gris" _

Después de recibir tal asquerosidad lo primero que hice fue tirarla en la basura, deseando nunca haberla abierto. Espero que el depravado que escribió eso no lo haga de nuevo porque obviamente voy a tener que hacer una denuncia, ¿y si es un loco asesino?. No voy a arriesgarme con nada, ni nadie, yo no soy así.

Después de salir de la oficina, en la cual trabajo como ayudante de una secretaria. Estoy en la compañía más importante de abogados, Rosalie, la secretaria para la que trabajo me contrató para ayudarla con la agenda de su jefe, el empresario más solicitado.

Según ella su jefe es muy pesado y serio, y no es nada divertido trabajar para él, al parecer es un hombre solterón con mal carácter y despreocupado por el resto de los trabajadores, bueno en realidad lo es, y lo confirmo, porque nunca en mi vida lo he visto...

Fui a casa cuando salí del trabajo, me bañe, me sequé el cabello, y luego me fui a la cama, ya que al día siguiente tenía que trabajar temprano. Estaba en la cama y no podía parar de pensar en esa asquerosa nota, bueno no sé porque pensaba tanto en ella, si nada de eso que había leído me había gustado. . .

O quizás si...y recién ahora lo notaba...Quizás si me atraía eso, quizás...Oh por dios, estaba tocándome...!?

¿Qué me paso?, estaba tocándome las bragas...No puedo creerlo, yo no soy así, ¿Cómo puede excitarme algo tan asqueroso, con una nota de un depravado, el cual me había imaginado tocándome, y si supiera que lo estaba haciendo?, quizás se volvería loco por mirarme haciéndolo...Y si, lo admito comencé a tocarme más y más, hasta que alcancé el clímax, pude pensar e imaginar a este "hombre gris" tocándose por mí, sé que estoy siendo una sucia, pero no puedo evitarlo...Es más fuerte que yo, esto me excita.. y nunca había sabido que podría pasarme...

Me levanté alterada, ¡estaba llegando tarde al trabajo!

Me puse una falda y unos tacones negros, una blusa blanca, y dejé dos botones desabrochados, quizás a ese tan "hombre gris" le gustaría ver mis pechos...Si lo sé, ahora estaba pensando en excitarlo, pero eso realmente me excitaba a mí, además es solo un juego, nada serio, no pienso enamorarme ni nada por el estilo.

Peiné mi cabello castaño claro, y lo dejé suelto, luego me pinté un poco los ojos delineándolos de color negro, y resalté mis ojos verdes oscuros.

Llegué al trabajo corriendo, me disculpé con Rosalie, mi jefa, y luego fui a mi cubículo. Allí había un sobre igual al del día anterior, con una carta dentro, era del "hombre gris".

_"Mi bella Bella Swan..._

_Estuve toda la noche tocando mi polla dura mientras te imaginaba con los pechos llenos de mi semen caliente. _

_Mi polla esta tan dura que si te la metiera ahora mismo te rompería el cuerpo entero, ese cuerpo frágil que me gustaría tocar. Ese cuerpo que me hace volar...Que me deja caliente como el fuego mismo. _

_Mi polla desea tu coño, desea probar tu lindo y joven coñito..._

_Deseo penetrar tu coño, tu ano y tu boca, esa boca que me vuelve loco, me imagino tu boca con mi polla dentro y me vuelvo loco, el semen me salta por doquier, estoy excitado mal._

_Te tomaría del cabello en la oficina y te pondría contra el escritorio, te abriría de piernas y te follaría con fuerza por el culo, dejándote toda irritada y dolorida..._

_Hombre Gris" _

Cuando terminé de leer noté que la humectación en mi coño era abundante, los líquidos estaban saliendo de mis bragas, sentía que se me chorreaba por la pierna, me desesperé y corrí hacia el baño de mujeres.

Me encerré en el baño y comencé a secarme, al hacerlo me excité y comencé a tocar mi clítoris frotándolo y sintiéndome una zorra por lo que hacía.

Volví a mi cubículo luego de secarme y tirarme perfume para quitar el olor a excitación que llevaba encima.

Estaba conectada a mi mail, cuando recibí una petición de chat de un mail que se escribía así: **hombregris **

¿Hombre Gris? ¿Sería él quien me quería hablar?

Acepté la solicitud y luego una ventana se abrió...

_"Hola mi bella Bella Swan";_ dijo "hombre gris".

Me quedé pensando ¿debía contestar, o debía eliminar esto, era seguro hacer esto, y si era un loco asesino?. Pensé de todo, pero la excitación entre mis bragas hizo que contestara.

_"Hola hombre gris";_ escribí mientras mi cuerpo temblaba.

_"¿Te pusiste húmeda con mi carta?";_ dijo él.

¿Lo sabía, me había visto ir al baño, él trabaja aquí, por eso puede dejar sus cartas sobre mi escritorio? ¿Quién era?.

_"Quien eres?";_ escribí.

_"Soy al que le pones la polla más dura que una roca"_; contestó.

Me estremecí y me sentí húmeda, estaba con mi coño hinchado, podía sentirme tan enferma en ese momento, pero solo quería eso, su polla, su polla caliente en mi boca...

_"¿Muy caliente?";_ contesté pícaramente.

_"En este momento te pondría contra tu escritorio, te levantaría la falda negra, y te quitaría las blusa blanca y apretaría tus senos grandes y mordería tus pezones con fuerza, humedeciéndote"_

¿Sabía lo que tenia puesto? Ya está seguro estaba aquí en la oficina, me había visto...Y eso me excitaba más aun.

_"¿Y porque no me lo haces?";_ pregunté muy excitada.

_"Sucia Bella";_ escribió él.

Observé a mi alrededor, y no había nadie, entonces comencé a tocar mi clítoris, a frotarme...Estaba por gemir, cuando el chat volvió a sonar.

_"¿Que hace mi Bella?" _

_"Me toco pensando en ti";_ le contesté provocándolo.

_"Eres tan sucia como te imaginé";_ escribió él.

_"Lo soy, soy muy sucia";_ contesté todavia frotándome las bragas...

_"Mi sucia niña...";_ escribió de forma muy perversa, hasta pude imaginar su expresión.

_"¿Estas tocándote?";_ pregunté casi jadeando.

_"Si mi Bella, ¿me imaginas haciéndolo?";_ preguntó él y pude sentirme más y más excitada, comencé a llegar al clímax, y cuando estaba por largar un gemido, Rosalie apareció por detrás y me dijo: -Necesito tu ayuda en un trabajo, ven!; y me sobresalté como loca cuando la escuché.

"_Claro que si te imagino. Tengo que irme";_ escribí y cerré la sesión del mail.

Fui a hacer los recados que mi jefa me encargó, y luego volví a abrir mi mail, pero él no estaba conectado. Me sentí deprimida un poco al ver que no estaba, pero tenía que seguir trabajando.

Tomé unos archivos a los cuales tenía que hacerle copias, y me dirigí a la fotocopiadora.

Estaba colocando las páginas en la maquina, y sentí que la puerta se abría, me volteé a ver y por allí entraba un hombre con un traje azul oscuro, con su cabello color casi negro, y unos ojos claros color verdosos como los míos.

Cuando lo miré, mis bragas comenzaron a mojarse, creo que este "hombre gris" había sacado a la bestia sexual dentro de mí.

-Hola...; susurré respetuosamente.

Él asintió con su cabeza y me dirigió una sonrisa, tomo unos papeles y se retiró.

Terminó mi jornada de trabajo y me dirigí a casa con un cansancio terrible.

Llegué a casa y lo primero que hice fue quitarme la falda ajustada y mis tacones.

Luego me quité la blusa mientras prendía mi ordenador y activaba mi mail para verificar si el "hombre gris" estaba online, necesitaba hablarle, necesitaba oír sus palabras sucias.

_"Hola mi Bella";_ me saltó la ventana con su mensaje.

_"Hola mi hombre gris";_ contesté mientras me sentaba en la silla, quedándome solo con mi ropa interior.

_"Tengo la polla dura";_ escribió él.

_"¿Muy?";_ pregunté mientras me quitaba el brasier.

_"Quiero que te toques para mi";_ escribió mi hombre.

_"¿Donde?";_ dije muy excitada ya humedeciendo mis bragas.

_"Los pezones";_ escribió él y comencé a frotarlos, me apreté con fuerza y jadeé de placer.

_"¿Te estás tocando para mí?";_ preguntó.

_"Si...Estoy en eso..";_ le respondí todavía tocándome.

_"Quiero ver tus pechos desnudos...";_ escribió.

_"Y yo quiero ver tu polla dura...";_ le dije jadeando mientras mis jugos se derramaban por mis piernas.

Luego se abrió una ventana emergente que decía "La foto que su amigo ha enviado está lista para abrirse", hice click ahí, y estaba la foto de su polla, bien dura y gruesa, llena de semen, podía imaginarme tocándola y metiéndola en mi garganta, sintiendo su semen espeso y salado dentro de mí.

_"Tu polla parece deliciosa";_ escribí sintiéndome una puta, y comencé a introducir mis dedos en mi coño que pedía su polla.

_"¿Quieres probarla?";_ preguntó.

_"Si...La quiero ahora..";_ admití jadeando.

_"Ya la vas a tener...";_ escribió.

_"¿Cuando?";_ pregunte pícaramente.

_"Cuando ya me canse de jugar, primero quiero jugar así..., ¿no te gusta este juego?";_ preguntó y sentí una punzada en mi coño que derramaba más jugos que antes.

_"Si me gusta mucho jugar contigo";_ respondí y cuando estaba escribiendo mis dedos ensuciaron el teclado, tuve que ir por un trapo para limpiarlo, estaba muy sucia, mi olor a excitación era más grande que nunca.

_"A mí me gusta jugar contigo, pero me gustaría más jugar con tu coño húmedo...Quiero una foto también...";_ escribió él.

Tomé mi cámara y me tome una fotografía de mi coño húmedo, con mis dedos ingresando. Luego la cargué en el ordenador y se la envié sonrojándome de vergüenza.

_"Qué coño más hermoso, mi polla se pone muy dura al verte...quisiera meter mi polla ahí, muy muy adentro, me excitas tanto Bella, ni te imaginas...Me pones muy loco"_

"Quiero tu polla, la quiero..."; escribí.

_"No me digas así porque voy a ir a tu casa y te la voy a meter hasta que grites de dolor"_; me respondió y me puse más cachonda que antes.

_"Quiero que vengas...";_ le respondí queriendo su polla.

Se desconectó y me sentí muy mal, ¿por qué se había ido, no le había gustado, que no le gustó de mi, hice algo mal?.

Me tendí en la cama luego de limpiar mis jugos y ponerme unas bragas nuevas y una camisa estirada.

El timbre de mi casa sonó, miré el reloj y eran las cuatro de la mañana, ¿quién era a esta hora?. Me quedé recostada sin darle importancia al timbre, y volvieron a tocar tres veces.

Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia la puerta.

-¿Quién es?; pregunté en la puerta.

-Yo..; dijo una voz masculina.

-¿Quién es?; volví a preguntar asustada.

-Yo Bella...¿no querías mi polla? Yo si quiero tu coño ahora...; dijo el hombre.

-¿Quién es?; repliqué un poco asustada, ¿y si era un asesino el hombre gris, debía abrirle la puerta de mi casa así descaradamente?.

-Abre por favor..; dijo él.

-No...; susurré detrás de la puerta.

-¿Por qué no, tienes miedo de mi?

-Si..; le respondí sintiéndome mal por él.

-No temas mi Bella, no te haré daño a menos que quieras...; dijo él hombre.

Estaba con mi mano en la llave, le di una vuelta y tomé el picaporte, estaba a punto de abrir cuando él dijo: -Quiero que cuando abras te voltees...

-¿Qué?; le respondí sin entender porque quería que hiciera eso.

-¿Quieres jugar o no?; preguntó.

-Si quiero; dije y abrí la puerta un poco y me di vuelta todavía con miedo de que fuera un asesino o un violador psicópata.

-Shhhh...; dijo él en mi oído y me puso una venda en los ojos, tenía olor a perfume, un perfume muy masculino, bien de hombre.

-¿Hombre gris?; pregunté jadeando.

-Si amor...Soy yo, quiero tocar tu coñito suave y joven...; dijo poniendo su mano en mis bragas y bajándolas.

Luego sentí una punzada cuando metió sus dedos dentro de mí, jadeé y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo un orgasmo.

-¿Te gustan mis dedos?; preguntó el.

-Sí...Ahhhhhh!; gemí cuando él comenzó a chuparme el coño con su boca.

-¿Lo disfrutas?; preguntó mientras me lamia el coño.

-Sí señor...; contesté excitada.

-Dime Gris...; susurró el acerándose a mi oído.

-Si Gris...Me gusta mucho tu lengua...; dije y me metió la lengua dentro de la boca, pude sentir mi sabor, mis jugos, y eso me excito mas.

Busque con mis manos su polla, y él tomo mi mano derecha y la apoyo contra su erección.

-Si...Tu polla, la quiero en mi boca..; susurre jadeando.

Entonces me tiró al piso, dejándome arrodillada ante él, y sentí sus jeans bajando, luego su polla caliente se apoyo en mi boca, y jadeé de placer. Me hizo tocarla, y sentí que mi coño se humedecía...La tomé y me la puse en la boca, esto de estar arrodillada ante un hombre extraño y con su polla en la boca me excitaba mas de lo que alguna vez había imaginado.

-Es riquísima; le dije jadeando.

-¿Te gusta mi sabor?

-Ahh si...; jadeé bebiéndome su semen espeso.

-Es suficiente por hoy...; susurró él en mi oído y se alejó de mi, luego sentí la puerta cerrarse, y me quité la venda, bueno no era una venda, sino una corbata, una corbata azul.

Me quedé en el suelo jadeando de placer, y tocándome mientras recordaba su polla y su sabor que todavía tenía en mi boca.

Otro día de trabajo, un día agotador, estaba con mucho sueño, no había dormido nada, no había podido después de lo que pasó con mi hombre gris.

Estaba ordenando unos archivos, cuando un hombre pasó por mi lado, no le presté mucha atención, estaba muy dormida como para interesarme en alguien.

Me volteé a verle cuando escuche que se le caían las carpetas, y me acerqué a ayudarlo...Era el mismo hombre que estaba en la fotocopiadora ayer, el hombre con mirada atractiva.

-¿Te ayudo?; le pregunté y comencé a levantar los archivos.

Él asintió y me miró a los ojos con una mirada perversa.

Yo le devolví la mirada y me sentí inmediatamente húmeda. Él siguió recogiendo los archivos, y noté que no llevaba su corbata azul del día anterior.

¡Corbata azul! Oh por dios! Es él, el es mi "hombre gris"?

Me quedé mirándolo, y supongo que sintió que lo miraba, porque me echo una mirada perversa que me dejó sin habla.

-Listo...; susurré cuando terminamos de levantar todo.

-Si..; dijo él y su voz me remitió a la de mi Gris.

-Señor Grey, lo llaman por teléfono; dijo Rosalie asomándose.

Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, me miro y se retiró.

-Bella, tu copia esta en el suelo, cuida las cosas!; dijo Rosalie reprendiéndome.

-Lo siento, ¿Señor Grey?

-Si es nuestro jefe, asique ten cuidado con lo que dices delante de él, no quieres ser despedida...; dijo Rosalie.

-¿Señor Grey, Gris en español?; le pregunté anonadada.

-Sí, pues su apellido es Grey, y en español Gris; dijo ella sin saber que lo que decía me estaba dejando atónita.

Mi jefe era quien me había follado como a una puta, ¡mi jefe!.

Estaba en mi cubículo cuando Rosalie se asomó y dijo: -El Sr. Grey pidió hablar contigo, espero que no sea nada grave Bella!; dijo preocupada.

Yo sabía lo que quería, él sabía que yo sabía...

-Sr. Grey; dije tocando la puerta.

-Pasa...; contestó él firmemente.

Abrí la puerta y lo vi allí parado, tocando su cabello casi negro.

-¿Que necesita?; le dije humedecida por su mirada.

-Ya lo sabes Bella...; me respondió mirando mis pechos.

Yo jadeé excitada y me acerqué a él.

-¿Porque me dejo tan rápido anoche?; pregunté inocentemente.

-¿Querías más?; preguntó él acariciando mis pechos.

-Si señor Grey...; jadeé.

-Me pones la polla como una roca mi vida...; me dijo mientras me desabotonaba la blusa.

-Ahhhh...; gemí cuando me retorció un pezón.

-¿Lo disfrutas?

-Si señor Grey...Lo disfruto...; le dije gimiendo de placer mientras buscaba meter mi mano entre sus jeans.

-Puta y sucia Bella!; dijo ronroneando.

-Si...Muy sucia...; dije excitada.

-Ahhhh; gimió él cuando tome su polla entre mis manos.

-Niña mala!; me dijo tocándome y poniéndome en su escritorio.

-Follame!; jadeé humedecida.

-Claro que si...Voy a dejarte toda dolorida!; me dijo gimiendo.

-Si Grey...; dije mientras me quitaba las bragas para que me penetrara.

-Voy a hacerte mía!; dijo él mientras me tomaba de las piernas y me abría para hacerme suya.

Me penetró con fuerza y me acaricio las nalgas mientras me embestía.

Luego llevo sus labios hacia los míos, y me dio un beso apasionado.

-Nunca me había sentido así, estas hecha para mí!; gimió él.

-Estoy hecha para ti Grey!; jadee en su oído.

-Si lo estas! Eres mía!; me dijo mientras me follaba con su gran polla.

-Soy tuya!; gemí otra vez.

-Sí, serás mía por siempre, te juro que serás mía siempre, no habrá otra polla dentro de este coño, es mío! Solo mío!

-Solo tuyo, es tu coño...; le dije mientras gemía de placer.

-Me pones duro...; susurró luego de frenar con su embestida.

-Sigue Grey; le imploré.

-Seguiré toda mi vida follando tu coño!

-¿Toda tu vida? ¿Me quieres?

-Si amor, solo tú, solo a ti, eres para mí, yo soy para ti, esta es tu polla, y de nadie más; dijo poniendo mi boca en su polla caliente.

-Si mi Grey, te deseo tanto!; gemí bebiendo su semen.

-Te deseo tanto Bella!; jadeó.

-Te deseo con locura Grey!; le dije cuando me acerqué a su boca para besarlo.

-Eres todo Bella...; me susurró y me dio el mejor beso de mi vida. Me besó como nunca nadie lo había echo, lo amaba con locura.

**Fin **


End file.
